Romanos lendo Percy Jackson
by Gabiis P
Summary: Jason ainda está no acampamento Jupiter e lá aparecem os livros da serie Percy Jackson , o herói grego .
1. Prólogo

**Ei ! Minha primeira historia postada aqui , estou tçao animada ! Eu sempre quis saber o que os romanos iriam pensar se soubessem mais sobre os gregos , então li algumas historias assim e decidi fazer a minha própria . Espero que gostem e comentem pra saber o que acharam , o que desejam ver na fic e talz .**

O som da comemoração foi abafado quando Reyna fechou a porta de seu quarto . Era a única vez em que poderia tirar aquela toga ridícula e faria isso o mais rápido possível para se juntar logo a comemoração .

Logo que a peça roxa havia sido retirada , se virou para a porta . Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar uma pilhas de livros que irradiava um fraco brilho , ali parada ?

\- O que ... – Sua fala foi interrompida quando um alto estalo soou e uma nota apareceu do teto e flutuou até pousar suavemente sobre a capa do livro verde .

Foi andando lentamente até a pilha e com estremo cuidado , pegou a nota .

" _Preatora Reyna , venho através dessa nota me comunicar com você e seu acampamento . Temo informar que um novo perigo se espreita sobre nossas cabeças e para o dete-lo , a leitura desses livros são mais que importantes . Lhe peço que junte todo o acampamento e aguarde novas instruções _

_Lady Juno "_

O choque a paralisou por alguns minutos . Novo perigo ?

Isso a fez acordar ; se o aviso tinha sido feito pela própria rainha do Olimpo então as coisas eram verdadeiramente importantes .

Agarrou a pilha de livros e a nota , e disparou através do acampamento . Ela recebeu alguns olhares estranhos mas nem ligou , precisava encontrar Jason .

O encontrou discutindo com Octavian .

\- Mas isso não é justo ! – Berrou o filho de Apollo – Você só liderou uma vez , e já ganha o posto de Preator ?

\- Eu venci um Titã – Retrucou o filho de Jupiter com incredulidade - , acho que isso é motivo bastante .

\- Eu ...

\- Calado os dois – Reyna se prostrou entre os dois , os olhando friamente – Acabamos de lutar uma luta horrível , cheia de romanos mortos e vocês só pensam em brigar , pelos deuses .

Eles desviaram o olhar para qualquer lugar . Foi quando Jason viu suas mãos .

\- Serio Reyna ? Vai ler agora ? – Fez uma careta .

\- Não . Isso veio do Olimpo .

Isso chamou a atenção de Octavian .

\- Está falando serio ? – Estendeu as mãos para a pilha , mas Reyna as afastou dele .

\- Depois . Agora , precisamos avisar a todos os outros .

\- Deixe comigo – O filho de Apollo saiu correndo , mais do que ansioso para ver o presente do Olimpo .

Reyna e Jason ficaram para trás . Ele a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão estranha .

\- Isso veio mesmo do Olimpo ?

Dando de ombros , Reyna lhe entregou a nota , para depois explicar como a recebeu . Assim que seu colega se convenceu , os dois seguiram os passos que Octavian fez .

Jason assobiou impressionado ao ver que todos , mas todos mesmo , os habitantes de Nova Roma , estavam presentes .

\- Isso é verdade Jason ? – Hazel Levasque , uma campista da Quinta Corte , pergunta .

Jason confirma e lê a nota que foi deixada .

\- Só não sabemos o que fazer agora – Encerra .

Cõmo se estivesse o ouvindo , uma pequena nuvem se forma sobre sua cabeça e de lá cai outro papel . Jason o pega no ar .

" _Para ler os livros preciso que façam algumas promessas : Não matarão os personagens que ai apareceram ; não declararão guerra contra os personagens que ai apareceram ; e para isso , não poderão saber a localização de certo lugares que aparecerão nos livros ._

_Outras notas , tais como pessoas , podem aparecer durante a leitura ._

_Com os comprimentos do melhor dos deuses , Apollo "_

Os filhos de Apollo estufaram o peito , principalmente Octavian , orgulhosos . Frank também sorriu , já que acha que seu pai piedoso é o deus do sol .

\- Ele irá mandar pessoas ? E por que iríamos querer declarar guerra contra eles ? - Reyna perguntou , porem não obteve respostas .

\- Acho que só saberemos isso lendo – Octavian comentou azedamente .

Reyna lhe lançou um olhar mortal e Jason colocou a pilha sobre a mesa a sua frente , para então pegar o primeiro livro . Ele era verde , havia um menino de costas dentro do mar , usava uma camiseta laranja e segurava em uma mão um chifre e na outra uma espada que brilhava ; ele estava olhando para vários prédios , onde o maior era rodeado de raios .

\- Parece o Empire State Building – Comentou uma garota quando ele mostrou a capa a todos .

Jason deu de ombros e virou o livros para si para ler o titulo .

\- Percy Jackson – Ele engasgou , o que alarmou a todos – e o ladrão de Raios .

Isso causa vários murmúrios , seria aquilo o que eles estavam pensando ?

\- Silencio – Reyna ordenou , e todos se calaram – Não quero ouvir um piu durante a leitura . Agora acham um lugar para se sentar e começaremos .

Todos se acomodaram rapidamente em algum canto do refeitório , e observaram com ansiedade seu Preator abrir o livro e ler o titulo do primeiro capitulo :

**\- Capítulo 1 - Sem querer, transformo em pó minha professora de iniciação à álgebra .**


	2. Capitulo 1 - Parte 1

**_Não vou ficar postando os capitulos em partes, é só que faltava algumas coisas pra acabar o capitulo oq poderia demorar devido ao fato de que estou atolada de trabalhos e provas escolares. Juro que assim que terminar o capitulo inteiro eu coloco tudo junto, ok ?_**

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

* * *

\- Que titulo ... interessante ? – Falou/perguntou Octavian .

**Olhe, eu não queria ser um meio-sangue.**

\- Então esse livro falará de um semideus ? Ainda bem , por um segundo pensei que tínhamos parado a festa para nada – Comentou

**Se você está lendo isto porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: feche este livro agora mesmo.**

\- Feche esse livro ! – Alguém gritou da multidão .

Jason ignorou .

**Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.**

**Ser meio-sangue é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.**

Todos franziram o cenho ; era legal ter parte de um Deus , mas as conseqüências que isso trazia ...

**Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção,**

\- Os mortais lêem isso ? – Reyna perguntou chocada .

\- Deve ser só uma brincadeira de Apollo – Tentou acalma-la Jason , embora ele mesmo não acreditasse nisso .

**ótimo . Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu. Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas – se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro – pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.**

Vários acenos de cabeças foram vistos .

**Não diga que eu não avisei.**

**Meu nome é Percy Jackson.**

" Percy Jackson ? " Pensou Reyna , de repente " Esse nome me é familiar , mas de onde ? "

**Tenho doze anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, a Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Nova York.**

\- Ele mora em Nova York ?! – Um dos antigos campistas perguntou chocado – Pelo deuses , como ele sobreviveu ? É muito perigoso lá !

**Se eu sou uma criança problemática? Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.**

\- Todos os semideuses são – Dakota , filho de Baco , comentou distraidamente .

**Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz para prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma do sexto ano fez uma excursão a Manhattan – vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Museu Metropolitano de Arte, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.**

_\- Greacius_ – Octavian rosnou para si mesmo .

\- Parece incrível – Reyna comentou sonhadoramente , alheia a todo o resto .

A maioria encarava isso como tortura , mas decidiram não discutir com sua Pretora ,

**Eu sei, parece tortura .**

Alguns sorrisos eram vistos. A carranca de Reyna impediu comentários .

**A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo. Mas o Sr. Brunner, nosso professor de latim**

\- Então ele é romano ?

**, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.**

**O Sr. Brunner era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo ralo, uma barba desalinhada e usava um casaco surrado de tweed que sempre cheirava a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.**

Alguns estavam sonhadores, seria legal ter um professor assim .

**Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.**

**Cara, como eu estava errado.**

\- O que aconteceu ? – Dakota arregalou os olhos .

\- Se você deixar eu ler – Jason retrucou, cansado de tantas interrupções .

**Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da quinta série, quando fomos para o campo de batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um canhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.**

\- Hã ... o que ? – Exclamaram durante a rodada de risos que se seguiu .

**E antes disso, na escola da quarta série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu de, alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já dá para você ter uma ideia.**

\- Não ! Nos conte mais ! – Exclamaram alguns garotos de Mercúrio .

**Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho.**

**Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade aguentei Nancy Bobofit, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva e sardenta, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Grover, com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.**

\- Ugh ! – Isso foram as crianças de Venus .

**Grover era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado.**

Muitos dos romanos fizeram careta. Desde seu nascimento eles aprendiam sobre como não era bom demonstrar fraquezas, e aquele garoto tinha muitas.

**Devia ter repetido de ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na sexta série que tinha espinhas e uma barba rala começando a nascer no queixo. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado. Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da educação física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisa vê-lo correr quando é dia de enchilada na cantina.**

**De qualquer modo, Nancy Bobofit estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam no cabelo castanho cacheado dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte**

\- O QUE ?

Jason fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, então voltou a ler.

**com uma suspensão "na escola"**

\- AH !

**(ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.**

\- Sem graça .

—**Eu vou matá-la — murmurei.**

— Faça isso – Incentivaram, na maioria filhos de Marte .

**Grover tentou me acalmar.**

— **Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim.**

\- No seu cabelo ? – Reyna arqueou uma sobrancelha .

**Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Nancy.**

— **Agora chega.**

**Comecei a levantar, mas Grover me puxou de volta para o assento.**

— **Você já está sendo observado — ele me lembrou. — Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa.**

**Quando ele me lembrou daquilo, eu preferia ter acertado Nancy Bobofit no ato. A suspensão na escola não teria sido nada em comparação com a encrenca que eu estava prestes a me meter.**

Todos se inclinaram em seus assentos , ansiosos pelo o que ia acontecer .

**O Sr. Brunner guiou o passeio pelo museu.**

**Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica preta e laranja muito velhas.**

**Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevivido por dois mil, três mil anos.**

\- Mais que isso.

**Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma estela, feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Eu estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a Sra. Dodds, me olhava de cara feia.**

\- Mas só ele está tentando prestar atenção ! – a garota chamada Gwen exclamou.

**A Sra. Dodds era aquela professorinha de matemática da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinquenta anos de idade. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário.**

Jason esperou para que todos pudessem parar de rir.

**Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso.**

**Desde o primeiro dia, a Sra. Dodds adorou Nancy Bobofit e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: "Agora, meu bem", com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês.**

\- Maneiro , hein.

**Certa vez, depois que ela me fez apagar as respostas em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até a meia-noite,**

\- Ela pode fazer isso ? – Alguém perguntou em duvida.

**eu disse a Grover que achava que a Sra. Dodds não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse:**

— **Você está certíssimo.**

Cenhos foram franzidos. Ela poderia ser um monstro, mas se fosse, porque uma pessoa como Grover saberia disso ?

**O Sr. Brunner continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega.**

Octavian resmungou algo inaudível.

**Finalmente, Nancy Bobofit, abafando o riso, falou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse:**

— **Quer calar a boca?**

**Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia. **

\- Oh , jura ? – Jason comentou sarcasticamente.

\- Hum ... pensei que não podíamos falar – Dakota apontou, levando sua bebida favorita aos lábios.

\- Cale a boca – Surpreendentemente, seu tom de voz era educado.

**O grupo inteiro deu risada. O Sr. Brunner interrompeu seu história.**

— **Sr. Jackson — disse ele — fez algum comentário?**

**Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho.**

— **Não, senhor.**

**O Sr. Brunner apontou para uma das figuras na estela.**

— **Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa.**

**Olhei para a imagem entalhada e senti uma onda de alívio, porque de fato a reconhecera.**

— **É Cronos comendo os filhos, certo?**

Antes dos semideuses ali presentes saberem sobre sua origem divina eles já achavam essa historia nojenta; e depois descobrir que aquela historia ocorreu realmente, o nojo só piorou.

\- Por que do nome grego se ele é romano ? – Octavian perguntou emburrado, atraindo a atenção de todos para si.

\- Muitos nomes regos são mais famosos que os nossos – Frank , um garoto indeterminado da quinta corte , respondeu com um dar de ombros – Vai ver que ele só vá aprender a diferença quando chegar aqui .

Os lábios do filho de Apollo se franziram em desgosto, porem nada mais saiu de sua boca.

— **Sim — disse o Sr. Brunner, e obviamente não estava satisfeito. — E ele fez isso porque...**

— **Bem... — eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. — Cronos era o deus-rei e...**

\- DEUS ?! – Reyna gritou, assustando a todos que estavam concentrados na história.

\- Por Jupiter, Reyna – Jason se afastou dela, esfregando o ouvido – O cara é professor de historia, com certeza vai corrigi-lo, não precisava tentar me deixar surdo.

Ela se afundou no assento ao ver olhares igualmente irritados de seus colegas.

\- Hã ... desculpa pessoal.

— **Deus-rei? — perguntou o Sr. Brunner.**

Jason olhou de esgueira para a colega ao seu lado, que tratou de olhar pra cima.

— **Titã — eu me corrigi. — E... ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses. Então, hum, Cronos os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Zeus e deu a Cronos uma pedra para comer no lugar dele. E depois, quando Zeus cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Cronos, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs.**

Filhas e filhos de Venus estavam com a mão sobre o estomago, e o restante demonstrava seu nojo pela careta no rosto.

— **Eca! — disse uma das meninas atrás de mim.**

\- Realmente.

**— ...e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses e os titãs — continuei — e os deuses venceram.**

\- Aqula briga entre deuses e titãs ?! Essa briga foi a pior de toda a historia ! Esse garoto deve ter um problema mental de vim resumir ela em algumas palavras ...

O Preator voltou a ler, interrompendo o discurso indignado.

**Algumas risadinhas do grupo.**

**Atrás de mim, Nancy Bobofit murmurou para uma amiga:**

— **Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: "Por favor explique por que Cronos comeu seus filhos."**

\- Esses mortais – Desdenhou um garoto de Marte .

— **E por que, Sr. Jackson — disse o Sr. Brunner — parafraseando a excelente pergunta da Srta. Bobofit, isso importa na vida real?**

— **Se ferrou — murmurou Grover.**

— **Cala a boca — chiou Nancy, a cara ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelo.**

\- Ela precisa de uma transformação – Todos que tinham sangue de Venus se animaram com o comentário da irmã.

Jason voltou rapidamente a ler antes que eles começassem a arquitetar planos para ir atrás de Nancy e lhe dar uma transformação completa.

**Pelo menos Nancy também foi enquadrada. O Sr. Brunner era o único que a pegava dizendo algo errado. Tinha ouvidos de radar.**

**Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros.**

— **Não sei, senhor.**

— **Entendo. — O Sr. Brunner pareceu desapontado. — Bem, meio ponto, Sr. Jackson. Zeus, na verdade, deu a Cronos uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo deuses imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses derrotaram o pai deles, cortando-o em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura do Mundo Inferior. E com esse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Sra. Dodds, quer nos levar de volta para fora?**

\- Alegre comentário , puf !

**A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões.**

**Grover e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o Sr. Brunner disse:**

— **Sr. Jackson.**

**Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.**

**Disse a Grover para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor.**

— **Senhor?**

**O Sr. Brunner tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora – olhos castanhos intensos que poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo.**

\- Só se ele fosse imortal , o que ele não é.

— **Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta — disse ele.**

— **Sobre os titãs?**

— **Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela.**

— **Ah.**

— **O que você aprende comigo — disse ele — é de uma importância vital. Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.**

**Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais.**

**Quer dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana, bradava "Olé!" e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra o giz a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu, o nome de sua mãe e que deuses cultuavam.**

\- Nossas aulas poderiam ser assim não é ? – Alguém comentou da multidão e os olhos se voltaram imediatamente para seus Preatores .

Jason e Reyna se entreolharam e deram de ombros .

\- Vamos ver o que conseguimos – Prometeu ela .


	3. Capitulo 1 - Parte 2

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

_**No capitulo anterior :**_

_\- Nossas aulas poderiam ser assim não é ? – Alguém comentou da multidão e os olhos se voltaram imediatamente para seus Preatores ._

_Jason e Reyna se entreolharam e deram de ombros ._

_\- Vamos ver o que conseguimos – Prometeu ela ._

* * *

**Mas o Sr. Brunner esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e transtorno do déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de C-. **

**Reyna arregalou os olhos. Todos a ignoraram.**

**Não – ele não esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto; ele esperava que eu fosse melhor. E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos escrevê-los direito.**

\- Isso pode te mantêm vivo sabia ! – Exclamou raivosa. Simplesmente odiava falta de aprendizado.

\- Não verdade ele não sabe – Contra-atacou Jason – O garoto só tem 11 anos e nem chegar no acampamento ele chegou, deixe-o desfrutar da ignorância enquanto pode.

**Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o Sr. Brunner lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina.**

Surpreendentemente quem levantou a sobrancelha desconfiado foi Octavian.

**Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche.**

**A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida.**

**Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade.**

"Meu pai está de mau-humor" Pensou Jason.

**Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Nova York estava esquisito desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações, incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando.**

\- Os deuses estão brigando – Comentaram cautelosamente - , mas por que ?

Ninguém soube responder a isso.

**Ninguém mais pareceu notar.**

"_Nevoa"_ , todos pensaram imediatamente.

**Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Nancy Bobofit tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a Sra. Dodds não via nada.**

\- Incompetente.

**Grover e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos daquela escola **

Os romanos soltaram risos desdenhosos.

\- Boa tentativa.

– **a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.**

Gwen suspirou.

\- Nenhum de nós se dá certo em lugar nenhum.

— **Detenção? — perguntou Grover.**

— **Não. Não do Brunner. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio.**

**Grover não disse nada por algum tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:**

— **Posso comer sua maçã?**

Os romanos deram tapas na própria testa.

**Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele.**

**Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa. Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente de me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que aquela fosse minha sexta escola em seis anos **

\- Oh! – Adivinhem quem ?

**e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.**

\- Filhinho da mamãe – Dakota brincou.

**O Sr. Brunner estacionou a cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.**

\- Seus pensamentos são alem de estanhos.

**Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Nancy Bobofit apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas – imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar dos turistas **

Os filhos de Mercurio abriram sorrisos.

– **e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Grover.**

— **Oops.**

Frank revirou os olhos, assim como muitos outros.

**Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes tortos. As sardas eram alaranjadas, como se alguém tivesse pintado o rosto dela com um spray de Cheetos líquido.**

\- Definitivamente precisa de uma transformação.

**Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim, Nancy estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:**

— **Percy me empurrou!**

Olhares confusos eram trocados, afinal o garoto não tinha nem se mexido.

**A Sra. Dodds se materializou ao nosso lado. Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando:**

— **Você viu...**

— **...a água...**

— **...parece que a agarrou...**

Jason e Reyna se viraram um para o outro, em ambos os pensamentos vinha a pergunta_"Não pode ser, pode ?"_

**Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que eu estava encrencado outra vez.**

**Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Nancy estava bem, prometendo dar–lhe uma blusa nova da loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a Sra. Dodds se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo ela esperara o semestre inteiro.**

— **Agora, meu bem...**

— **Eu sei — resmunguei. — Um mês apagando livros de exercícios.**

\- Ele não fez isso !

**Não foi a coisa certa para dizer.**

\- Jura ?!

— **Venha comigo — disse a Sra. Dodds.**

— **Espere! — guinchou Grover. — Fui eu. Eu a empurrei.**

O queixo dos romanos caíram.

**Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger. Ele morria de medo da Sra. Dodds.**

**Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo dele tremer.**

— **Acho que não, Sr. Underwood — disse ela.**

— **Mas...**

— **Você... vai... ficar... aqui.**

**Grover me olhou desesperadamente,**

— **Tudo bem, cara — disse a ele. — Obrigado por tentar.**

— **Meu bem — latiu a Sra. Dodds para mim. — Agora.**

**Nancy Bobofit deu um sorriso falso.**

Hazel franziu as sobrancelhas, odiava injustiça, ainda mais quando se lembrava o quanto tinha sofrido por isso.

**Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de "vou acabar com a sua raça". Então me virei para enfrentar a Sra. Dodds, mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.**

**Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?**

\- Monstro – Sussurram, sem mais duvidas.

**Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo – meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta, vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. **

\- Um saco não ?

**O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado.**

**Eu não tinha tanta certeza.**

\- Pelo menos isso – Resmungou para si mesma Reyna.

**Fui atrás da Sra. Dodds.**

Eles sabiam que seus rostos iam acabar ficando vermelho de tantos tapas que davam em sua própria face, mas não podiam evitar, aquele garoto era tão lerdo.

Ninguém levava em consideração que ele só tinha 12 anos e não sabia nada sobre esse mundo; é claro que não.

**No meio da escadaria, olhei para Grover lá atrás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o Sr. Brunner, como se quisesse que o Sr. Brunner reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance.**

\- Agora sim – Disse Michael Torn, filho de Marte.

**Voltei a olhar para cima. A Sra. Dodds desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada.**

**Certo, pensei. Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Nancy na loja de presentes. Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano.**

**Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana.**

Muitos fizeram caretas a palavra grego, afinal eles os odiavam.

**A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia.**

\- O cenário perfeito, interessante...

**A Sra. Dodds estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos.**

\- Para de falar de gregos, como se eles fossem muito importantes, por favor ! – Octavian gritou.

**Ela fazia um som estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado.**

**Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a Sra. Dodds. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo...**

— **Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem — disse ela.**

**Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:**

— **Sim, senhora.**

Reyna se reencostou em sua cadeira surpresa, afinal o garoto sabia ser educado.

**Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.**

— **Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta?**

\- Do que ela está falando ? – Frank perguntou, olhando diretamente para seus Preatores.

Jason tratou de se esconder atrás do livro e Reyna lhe lançou um olhar irritado.

\- Não sei – Respondeu frustrada.

**A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa. **

\- Que tipo de monstro ela será ?

A cabeça de Jason se chocou contra a mesa, enquanto um gemido escapava de seus lábios.

_\- Só mais algumas frases, por favor..._

**Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me machucar.**

\- Ele nem é iludido, né ?

Será que olhares podem matar ? Jason estava tentando.

**Eu disse:**

— **Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora.**

**Um trovão sacudiu o edifício.**

Todos olharam para o filho do Rei dos Deuses, que não retribuiu o olhar.

"_Como se meu pai entrasse em contato comigo para eu saber o motivo de seu mau-humor !"_ Pensou amargamente.

— **Nós não somos bobos, Percy Jackson — a Sra. Dodds disse. — Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que o descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.**

\- Menos dor ? Então qual seria a graça ?

Filhos de Marte são... agressivos, muito.

**Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.**

**Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório. Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre Tom Sawyer na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro.**

\- Nem é. Somente um monstro querendo acabar com sua vida.

— **E então? — exigiu.**

— **Senhora, eu não...**

— **O seu tempo se esgotou — sibilou ela.**

Os romanos perceberam a mudança súbita em Jason. A ação tinha começado.

**Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas de couro. Ela não era humana. Era uma bruxa má e enrugada, com asas e garras de morcego e com uma boca repleta de presas amareladas – e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços.**

Reyna foi a primeira a soltar uma exclamação.

\- Uma Furia !

A partir daí o pânico se instalou, as pessoas levantavam de seus assentos e gritavam coisas desconexas, mas era fácil saber o motivo da bagunça; para eles não tinha como um garoto de 12 anos lutar contra uma Fúria e ainda estar vivo!

\- Os Deuses estão brincando conosco ?! Uma criança nunca venceria um monstro assim, não há... – Octavian foi interrompido quando uma nota caiu de um clarão.

Os olhares estavam no pedaço de papel caído no chão, ninguém se mexia.

\- Melhor ... lermos – Hazel sugeriu.

Jason tomou a dianteira. O papel em sua mão não tremeu ao levantá-lo.

"_Querido romanos revoltados, agradeceria se pudessem se sentar e terminar a leitura desse capitulo, haverão mais explicação nos próximos capítulos e vocês só entenderam lendo. Peço que deixem as duvidas para o final ._

_Atenciosamente, Baco."_

Pessoas morderam o interior da bochecha para evitar soltar perguntas. Primeiro foi Juno, depois Apollo e agora Baco ?! Isso era mais contato dos Deuses que muitos juntos tiveram.

\- Se sentem e voltaremos a leitura – Jason mandou.

Ninguém questionou. Andaram a seus lugares em silencio.

Após lançar um olhar de aviso a todos, ele abriu o livro novamente.

**Então as coisas ficaram ainda mais esquisitas.**

"Mais ?!" Eram o que todos queriam perguntar, mas se conteram.

Todos esperavam que a leitura continuasse, mas isso não aconteceu pois Jason encarava com o cenho franzido a pagina.

Alguém pigarreou da multidão e ele acordou.

**O Sr. Brunner, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma caneta.**

Reações iguais a de Jason foram vistas.

— **Olá, Percy! — gritou ele, e lançou a caneta pelo ar.**

**A Sra. Dodds deu um bote para cima de mim.**

**Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. **

Dakota, Jason e Frank soltaram um assobio sincronizado, os três impressionados.

**Agarrei a caneta esferográfica no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão, já não era mais uma caneta. Era uma espada – a espada de bronze do Sr. Brunner, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio.**

\- Uau – Se esquecendo do aviso, todos comentaram.

**A Sra. Dodds virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos. Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada cair.**

**Ela rosnou:**

— **Morra, meu bem!**

\- Ela gosta mesmo dessa frase.

**E voou para cima de mim.**

**Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada.**

\- Natural para um semideus você quis dizer.

**A lâmina de metal atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água: Zás!**

**A Sra. Dodds era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em areia amarela, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.**

Calafrios subiram nas espinhas de todos os que já tinham enfrentado um monstro, era realmente pertubador.

**Eu estava sozinho.**

**Havia uma caneta esferográfica na minha mão.**

\- Ah, não ! – Reyna agarrou os cabelos – Só falta me falar que tudo não passou de... ilusão.

\- É a Névoa – Octavian exclamou -, só não sei por que ela está o afetando.

**O Sr. Brunner não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.**

**Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo. Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim. **

\- Garoto estranho – Dakota cantarolou.

**Será que eu havia imaginado tudo aquilo?**

\- Seria o mais obvio. Não tem como um garoto ignorante derrotar tão fácil uma Fúria!

**Voltei para o lado de fora.**

**Tinha começado a chover.**

**Grover estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Nancy Bobofit ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:**

— **Espero que a Sra. Kerr tenha chicoteado seu traseiro.**

— **Quem? — respondi.**

— **Nossa professora. Dãã!**

\- Névoa – Repetiu Octavian, ganhando algumas reviradas de olhos pelo seu tom triunfante.

**Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada Sra. Kerr. Perguntei a Nancy de quem ela estava falando. Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas.**

\- Ele não foi completamente enganado pela Névoa.

**Perguntei a Grover onde estava a Sra. Dodds.**

— **Quem? — respondeu ele.**

**Mas Grover primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me enganando.**

A desconfiança apareceu em todos. Grover sabia de alguma coisa ... mas o que ele era ?!

— **Não tem graça, cara — disse a ele. — Isso é sério.**

**Um trovão estourou no alto.**

_\- Papai_– Jason sussurrou -,_o que ta acontecendo ?_

**Vi o Sr. Brunner sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se mexido. **

**\- Talvez ele nem tenha – O garoto que disse isso deu de ombros – Deuses, isso está tão confuso !**

**Fui até ele. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído.**

— **Ah, é a minha caneta. Por favor, traga seu próprio instrumento de escrita no futuro, Sr. Jackson.**

\- Enganado pela Névoa ou enganador como Grover ? – Reyna perguntou, para ninguém em especifico.

Ninguem respondeu. Se ela que era a pessoa mais inteligente não sabia, como esperava que os outros soubessem ?

**Entreguei a caneta ao Sr. Brunner. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando. **

\- Ele é lerdo, estranho, ignorante ... – Octavian teria continuado, se Jason não tivesse voltado a ler.

— **Senhor — disse eu — onde está a Sra. Dodds?**

**Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia.**

— **Quem?**

— **A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A Sra. Dodds. Professora de iniciação à álgebra.**

**Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.**

— **Percy, não há nenhuma Sra. Dodds nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma Sra. Dodds na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?**

O silencio reinava enquanto Jason fechava o livro e voltava para todos com uma expressão cuidadosa.

\- Quem tem perguntas dê um passo a frente – Disse o Preator -, os Deuses tem algumas respostas a nos dar.


	4. A primeira aparição

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

* * *

No segundo em que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Jason se arrependeu. Parecia que todo o acampamento tinha resolvido falar junto, suas vozes juntas tão altas quanto um solo de guitarra em um show de rock.

Coçou a testa levemente e olhou para Reyna, que revirou os olhos.

– Se vira – Disse ela.

Ia retrucar quando uma luz, a mais forte de todas até agora, apareceu no centro do salão, fazendo todos se afastarem assustados, muitos com suas armas já em mãos.

– Bandeira branca – Uma voz feminina disse – Não vão querer matar a mensageira de Apollo, vão ?

A luz diminuiu consideravelmente, permitindo a todos verem a garota que sacudia levemente um pano branco.

Era uma adolescente que aperentava ter 17 anos. Seus cabelos ruivos era uma total confusão, coisa que não a deixava feia, até combinava com sua aparência ; sua calça jeans e blusa estavam manchadas de tinta, como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de um jogo de paintball ; em seu pescoço estava um colar que continha uma pequena pedra com o desenho de um prédio; e por fim ela tinha olhos verdes, que nesse momento observavam cada movimento deles, não com medo, mas decididamente não relaxada.

– Gostaria de falar com seus Preatores – Voltou a falar, quando ninguém mais se manifestou para fazê-lo.

Os dois adolescentes se levantaram, atraindo para si os olhos verdes.

– Poderíamos conversar ? – Levantou uma sobrancelha quando algumas pessoas acenaram com a cabeça – A sós, quis dizer.

– Romanos – Jason elevou a voz, fazendo todos se aquietarem pela autoridade ali presente. Ele nem percebeu isso, ocupado demais analisando a garota decidida em sua frente - , quero que todos voltem para seus quartos e troquem de roupa, para algo mais confortável de preferência. Isso está parecendo que vai demorar.

Nenhum deles parecia confortável com a idéia de deixar os dois sozinhos com a garota trazida pela luz, mas também não pareciam confortáveis com a idéia de ir contra uma decisão de um filho de Júpiter. Silenciosamente e em ordem, todos foram saindo lentamente, deixando somente quatro pessoas no senado.

– Você também Octavian – Reyna disse com a voz dura.

– Você é mensageira do meu pai ? – Ele perguntou, ignorando completamente a outra.

– Sim . E você ... – Deu uma olhada nos ursinhos que ele segurava e franziu o cenho – é um filho de Apollo ?

Octavian estufou o peito, uma resposta pronta na ponta dos lábios. Porem, Jason foi mais rápido.

– Octavian, preciso que você se encarregue de avisar a todos que algumas pessoas terão que ficar em Nova Roma. De preferência as crianças, o que de quebra já tira as pessoas que precisarão ficar cuidando deles, e os idosos mais fracos; como já disse antes, acho que isso vai demorar. Traga somente os mais experientes, não importa sua idade. Nesse momento não precisamos de tantas pessoas aqui, diga a eles que todos serão avisados do conteúdo de cada capitulo ao termino do mesmo.

Geralmente Octavian iria resmungar e ir contra, mas ele deve ter percebido que Jason acabava de lhe dar a oportunidade de escolher os que iriam continuar a ler e os do que não poderiam. A decisão era sua pela primeira vez.

Com isso, ele saiu triunfantemente da Casa do Senado.

Jason e Reyna se prostraram lado a lado para olhar a garota ruiva.

– Identifique-se mensageira de Apollo – A voz severa de Reyna demonstrava nada menos do que autoridade e ordem.

– Fui enviada para responder-lhes todas as duvidas, mas com moderação é claro. Tem coisas que só poderão saber no momento certo – Um leve sorriso se abriu em sua face – A propósito, me chamo Rachel.


	5. Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

* * *

Octavian observou com satisfação as pessoas irem embora, muitos lançando olhares raivosos em sua direção.

Como tinha sido fantásticos chegar e poder falar em alto e bom tom quê seria ele a escolher as pessoas que iriam ouvir a leitura. Alguns corajosos tinham ido contra a decisão e ele logo os calou dizendo que havia sido o Preator que tinha dado a ordem.

Tinha conseguido realizar duas coisas que o deixaram satisfeito em apenas uma ação. Primeiro, havia conseguido sentir pela primeira vez o gostinho da autoridade e segundo, tinha deixado alguns romanos irritados com Jason.

Ah! Como odiava ele. Em sua cabeça vinham varias idéias de como tirar o poder das mãos do filho de Júpiter, porém, todas com falhas. Por hora deixaria esse assunto de lado e só voltaria a agir depois que as leituras houvessem terminado.

E por falar nas leituras, o que era aquilo ?! Os Olimpianos raramente faziam contato com seu povo e quando o ocorria era para lerem livros ?

Com um revirar de olhos seguiu caminho para o Senado, alguns poucos sussurros a suas costas.

Enquanto andava seus pensamentos vagaram para a garota ruiva. Ela teria mesmo contato com o deus do sol ? Se ele pedisse ela talvez entregaria um recado seu ?

No mesmo instante que teve a idéia, a afastou. Apollo era um deus importante, cheio de trabalho para fazer pra perder tempo com apenas um Legado¹.

Ao entrarem no Senado, pode observar Jason e Reyna ouvindo atentamente algo que a ruiva falava. Ela tinha usado seu pano branco de trégua (Octavian quase se deixou rir ao vê-la o balançando alguns minutos atrás) para amarrar o cabelo, o que destacava mais seus olhos verdes e o colar de perola com o desenho do prédio.

Era um desenho bonito, ele tinha que admitir, ao observar os detalhes na pedra. Porém, qual era seu sentido ?

– Hã... muito obrigada Octavian – A voz irritante de Jason lhe tirou dos pensamentos. O loiro observava a grupo que ele havia trazido; mais de trezentas pessoas reduzidas a quase 40.

– Onde estão os campistas ? – A ruiva (como ela tinha falado que se chamava mesmo?) perguntou confusa.

– Somos muitos, e pelo que você nos disse acho que é melhor que tenhamos o mínimo de pessoas para se exaltarem.

– O que você disse a eles ? – A pergunta saiu imediatamente da boca de Octavian ao termino da de Reyna. Deuses, sabia que não devia ter ido embora e deixado eles sozinhos, agora eles teriam informações a qual não iriam querer dividir.

Reyna lhe lançou um olhar cortante, mas a outra só deu um leve sorriso.

– Somente que esse livro pode fazer com que muitos de vocês fiquem com raiva, e durante muito tempo. Seu Preator fez certo. Pelos deuses eu agüentar a fúria de 300 romanos.

Todos franzirem o cenho, até mesmo os Preatores, confusos. Se a garota notou a confusão mutua, não mostrou nenhum sinal de querer ajudar a explicar.

– A leitura deveria começar agora mas ... – Deu uma olhada em volta – estão faltando pessoas.

– Que pessoas ? – Octavian perguntou chocado – Estão aqui todos o que são importantes.

– Não estou falando de importância, estou falando de – Seus olhos se moveram para o teto, como se a palavra que ela procurasse estivesse ali – _diversão _. Sem querer ofender vocês, mas se um adulto já é comportado, imagine um adulto romano ? Tenho certeza que alguns adolescentes aqui conseguem escapar de toda sua ... _rigidez_ romana.

Dizer que todos ali estavam chocados seria eufismo. Aquele estranha simplesmente estava falando, sem tato nenhum, que eles eram rígidos e sem graça.

– Moçinha ... – Arthur Daft², um dos centuriões mais respeitados de Nova Roma (não o mais abençoado com o sobrenome infelizmente) , começou raivosamente para então ser interrompido por Reyna.

– Lembre-se de que ela é mensageira de Apollo – O aconselhou, embora seus próprios dentes estivessem cerrados – Você então poderia, por favor, nos dar uma lista desses campistas descontraídos ? – Sua fala pingava de sarcasmo e a ruiva percebeu isso pelo sorriso irônico que deu.

– Não se preocupe, eu mesmo os chamo – Deu as costas, andando para fora do Senado como se fosse a dona do lugar.

– DESGRAÇADA ! – Reyna gritou ao tacar algo (um sapato ... vai entender né)contra a porta, fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos.

Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e então observou todos os olhos que a encaravam chocados até parar em seu colega, que olhava o nada com o cenho franzido.

– O que foi Jason ?

O dito cujo piscou saindo do transe e a olhou de volta nem um pouco contente.

– Ela não foi procurar campistas _"descontraídos"_ ? - Fez aspas com dois dedos e Reyna revirou os olhos – Acho que já sei o porque e já estou avisando que esse capitulo eu não leio !

Se sentou em sua cadeira e os outros se sentaram nas primeiras fileiras do senado, enquanto Reyna se prostrava ao lado de Jason com uma leve carranca.

Poucos minutos depois a garota ruiva abriu novamente a porta, seguida de alguns adolescentes.

– Sabia – Jason choramingou, observando Dakota, Hazel, Frank, Gwen se sentarem ao lado de Octavian e olhar em expectativa para a ruiva.

– Que foi ?

– Ela trouxe eles aqui para haver comentários durante a leitura. Por isso não vou ler esse capitulo.

– Quem irá ler ? – Rachel, Octavian se lembrou de repente, questionou.

– Posso ? – Hazel levantou a mão timidamente.

Rachel deu de ombros e entregou o livro para a outra.

Capítulo 2 – Ela leu – Três velhas senhoras tricotam as meias da morte

**Eu estava acostumado a uma ou outra experiência esquisita, mas normalmente elas passavam depressa. Aquela alucinação 24 horas por dia e sete dias por semana era mais do que podia encarar.**

– Deve ter sido ... estressante – Gwen comentou suavemente.

**Durante o resto do ano escolar **

– Tudo isso ? – Ela exclamou, percebendo que realmente foi mais do que estressante.

**o campus inteiro parecia me pregando algum tipo de peça. **

– Isso seria muita crueldade – Hazel comentou para si mesma.

**Os alunos agiam como se estivessem completa e totalmente convencidos de que a Sra. Kerr – uma loira alegre que eu nunca tinha visto na vida até o momento em que ela entrou no nosso ônibus no fim da excursão – era nossa professora de iniciação à álgebra desde o Natal.**

**De vez em quando eu soltava uma referência à Sra. Dodds para cima de alguém, só para ver se conseguia fazê-los titubear, mas eles me olhavam como se eu fosse louco.**

Reyna levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Provavelmente porque você parecia um. Do mesmo jeito que você nunca viu essa Sra. Kerr, eles nem fazem a menor idéia de quem seja Sra. Dodds –

**Acabei quase acreditando neles: a Sra. Dodds nunca tinha existido.**

– Não faça isso Jackson – Jason falou.

**Quase.**

**Mas Grover não conseguiu me enganar.**

Um pequeno sorriso se abriu na face de Rachel, mas ninguém percebeu.

**Quando eu mencionava o nome Dodds ele hesitava, depois alegava que ela não existia. **

– O que você é Grover ? – Todos arregalaram os olhos ao termino da frase de Reyna.

A garota mantinha os olhos cerrados na direção do livro e por isso não viu

Frank se inclinou levemente para o lado para cochichar para Hazel :

– Ela está mesmo falando com um livro ?

A garota apenas deu de ombros, já sentindo uma sensação de calor nas bochechas. Voltou a ler apressadamente.

**Mas eu sabia que ele estava mentindo.**

**Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa havia acontecido no museu.**

– Alguma coisa impossível você quis dizer – Rosnou Octavian, recebendo um olhar estranho da garota ruiva.

**Eu não tinha muito tempo para pensar no assunto durante o dia, mas, à noite, visões da Sra. Dodds com garras e asas de couro me faziam acordar suando frio.**

–Realmente não é o melhor jeito de acordar, não ? – Dakota manteve os olhos no teto ao falar, sua lata de refri era balançada em sua mão.

**O tempo maluco continuou, o que não ajudava meu humor. Certa noite, uma tempestade de raios arrebentou a janela do meu dormitório. Alguns dias depois, o maior tornado jamais visto no vale do Hudson tocou o chão a apenas trinta quilômetros da Academia Yancy. **

– Alguma coisa está acontecendo com os deuses – Todas as cabeças se viraram para Rachel que levantou as mãos.

– Não tinha contato com os deuses nesse tempo. Mas com certeza o livro irá explicar se esses eventos estiverem ligados a eles.

"_É claro que estão ligados !"_ A mente de Octavian gritava _"Quem mais causaria esses estragos alem de Júpiter e Neturno ? Mas o que resta saber é porque estarem agindo assim. Isso não é maneira de um deus agir !"_

**Um dos eventos correntes que aprendemos na aula de estudos sociais era o número inusitado de pequenos aviões que caíram em súbitos vendavais no Atlântico naquele ano.**

Jason olhou fixamente para o chão. Era péssimo saber que seu pai matava pessoas inocentes apenas por estar de mau-humor.

**Comecei a me sentir mal-humorado e irritado a maior parte do tempo. Minhas notas caíram de D para F. entrei em mais atritos com Nancy Bobofit e suas amigas. Era posto para fora da sala e tinha de ficar no corredor em quase todas as aulas.**

Reyna respirou longa e profundamente. Quando Percy Jackson chegasse ao acampamento ele finalmente aprenderia a se portar como um romano, e ela não via a hora de isso acontecer.

**Finalmente, quando nosso professor de inglês, o Sr. Nicoll, me perguntou pela milionésima vez por que eu tinha tanta preguiça de estudar para as provas de ortografia, eu explodi. Chamei-o de velho dipsomaníaco. Não sabia direito o que aquilo queria dizer, mas soou bem.**

– Ele chamou seu professor de ... velho bêbado ?

Isso causou alguns olhos arregalados do adultos e risadas dos adolescentes. Ah, se tivessem a coragem de Percy.

– Vou usar essa – Dakota sorriu largamente.

**O diretor mandou uma carta para minha mãe na semana seguinte, tornando oficial: eu não seria convidado a voltar para a Academia Yancy no ano seguinte.**

– Estaria surpresa se fosse o contrário.

**Ótimo, disse a mim mesmo. Simplesmente ótimo. Eu estava com saudades de casa. Queria ficar com minha mãe no nosso pequeno apartamento no Upper East Side, mesmo que tivesse de freqüentar uma escola pública e aturar meu padrasto detestável e seus jogos de pôquer estúpidos.**

**E no entanto... havia coisas em Yancy de que eu sentiria falta. A vista da minha janela para os bosques, o rio Hudson a distância, o cheiro dos pinheiros. Sentiria falta de Grover, que tinha sido bom amigo, mesmo com seu jeito meio estranho. Fiquei pensando como ele iria sobreviver ao próximo ano sem mim.**

**Também sentiria falta da aula de latim **

– Mas você terá latim aqui

– Reyna, não acho que é exatamente da _aula_ que ele irá sentir falta.

– O que quer dizer – Franziu o cenho em confusão.

O loiro apenas apontou o queixo para o livro e Hazel continuou.

– **os dias malucos de torneio do Sr. Brunner e **

– Claro que seria da bagunça – A Preatora revirou os olhos.

**sua confiança em que eu poderia me sair bem.**

**Quando a semana de exames foi se aproximando, latim era a única prova para a qual eu estudava. Não tinha me esquecido que o Sr. Brunner falara, sobre essa matéria ser questão de vida ou morte para mim. Não sabia muito bem por que, mas acreditar nele.**

Algo estralou na mente de Jason. Lembrou da parte em que Brunner havia alertado a Percy e não pode evitar a desconfiança. Parece que não temos só o Grover com segredos.

**Na noite anterior ao meu exame final, fiquei tão frustrado que joguei o Guia Cambridge de mitologia grega do outro lado do dormitório.**

Reyna fez um som estrangulado, o que teria sido compreensível se fosse qualquer outro livro.

**As palavras tinham começado a flutuar para fora da página, dando voltas na minha cabeça, as letras fazendo manobras radicais como se estivessem andando de skate. Não havia jeito de eu me lembrar da diferença entre Quíron e Caronte, ou Polidectes e Polideuces. E conjugar aqueles verbos latinos?**

**Nem pensar.**

– Não deveria ser tão difícil para ele – Arthur argumentou – Afinal temos uma ligação com o latim.

**Fiquei indo de um lado para outro no quarto, com a sensação de que havia formigas andando por dentro da minha camisa.**

– Mais alguém acha a mente dele estranha ?

**Lembrei a expressão séria do Sr. Brunner, de seus olhos de mil anos. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Percy Jackson.**

**Respirei fundo. Peguei o livro de mitologia.**

A expressão mortífera de Reyna se abrandou.

**Eu nunca havia pedido ajuda a um professor antes. Se falasse com o Sr. Brunner, quem sabe ele me daria algumas dicas. Poderia, pelo menos, pedir desculpas pelo grande F que ia tirar na prova. Não queria sair da Academia Yancy deixando-o pensar que eu não tinha me esforçado.**

– Esse professor é realmente importante para ele – Gwen disse com um sorriso.

**Desci a escada para os gabinetes dos professores. A maioria estava vazia e escura, mas a porta do Sr. Brunner estava entreaberta e a luz que vinha da sua janela se estendia ao longo do piso do corredor.**

**Eu estava a três passos da maçaneta da porta quando ouvi vozes dentro da sala.. O Sr. Brunner tinha feito uma pergunta. Uma voz que, sem sombra de dúvida, era a de Grover disse: "...preocupado, senhor."**

– Agora saberemos o que você é Grover – Octavian esfregou uma mão na outra, ansiedade cutucando em seu estomago.

**Eu gelei.**

**Normalmente não sou bisbilhoteiro,**

Todos pularam da cadeira quando um som estrangulado foi ouvido. Era Rachel, que abanava seu próprio rosto e tentava controlar o sorriso.

– Desculpem, engasguei.

– Com o que ? A saliva ? – Reyna resmungou para si mesma, baixo o suficiente para apenas Jason ouvir.

O garoto nada fez, mas estranhava a atitude da colega. É claro que ele se sentia incomodado quando Rachel estava perto (quase como se algo dela o desagradasse profundamente) mas não iria deixar-se descontrolar.

**mas desafio alguém a não tentar ouvir quando seu melhor amigo está falando sobre você com um adulto.**

– Desafio aceito – Dakota olhou para Jason e levantou uma sobrancelha – Fale de mim para o Sr. Daft.

Jason pensou em negar, mas então uma idéia veio a sua mente.

– Sr. Daft já te contei como sou melhor amigo do mais tapado de Nova Roma ? – Abriu um sorriso simpático para o senhor de idade, que apenas balançou a cabeça levemente.

– Tão idiota – Devolveu Dakota, alongando muito tão.

**Cheguei um pouquinho mais perto.**

– **...sozinho nesse verão — Grover estava dizendo. – Quer dizer, uma benevolente na escola!**

_Eles sabem._

Todos trocaram olhares tensos, confirmando silenciosamente suas suspeitas sobre o garoto magricela e o professor.

**Agora que sabemos com certeza, e eles também sabem...**

– **Só vamos piorar as coisas se o apressarmos – disse o Sr. Brunner. – Precisamos que o menino amadureça mais.**

– Ele deverá amadurecer aqui ! – Jason olhou frustado para o livro – Quem você pensa que é ?

– **Mas ele pode não ter tempo. O prazo final do solstício de verão...**

– **Terá de ser resolvido sem ele, Grover. Deixe-o desfrutar sua ignorância enquanto ainda pode.**

– **Senhor, ele a viu...**

– **Imaginação dele – insistiu o Sr. Brunner. – A Névoa sobre os alunos e a equipe será suficiente para convencê-lo disso.**

– **Senhor, eu... eu não posso fracassar nas minhas tarefas de novo. – A voz de Grover estava embargada de emoção. – Sabe o que isso significaria.**

– Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. Você poderia nos explicar ? – Gwen olhou para Rachel que suspirou pesadamente, já sabendo o que a aguardava. A cada segundo a verdade ficava mais perto.

– Os deuses não me deixaram tirar esse tipo de duvida que vocês querem. Sinto muito.

– Então está aqui para que ? – Octavian disparou – Até agora não respondeu nenhuma de nossas duvidas ...

– Porque elas são idiotas – Interrompeu ela, elevando a voz – As perguntas que vocês fazem vão chegar a vocês detalhadamente durante o livro, não posso acabar com o suspense só porque estão impacientes ! – Se deixou cair pesadamente no assento, olhares chocados sobre si.

– Volte a ler – Jason mandou rigidamente.

– **Você não fracassou, Grover – disse o Sr. Brunner gentilmente. – Eu deveria tê-la visto como ela era. Agora vamos apenas nos preocupar em manter Percy vivo até o próximo outono...**

**O livro de mitologia caiu da minha mão e bateu no chão com um ruído surdo.**

**O Sr. Brunner silenciou.**

**Com o coração disparado, peguei o livro e voltei pelo corredor.**

**Uma sombra deslizou pelo vidro iluminado da porta da porta de Brunner, a sombra de algo muito mais alto do que meu professor de cadeira de rodas, segurando alguma coisa suspeitamente parecida com o arco de um arqueiro.**

– Um monstro !

– Ele não é um monstro – Assegurou Rachel, antes que qualquer um pudesse entrar em pânico – Vocês saberão o que ele é no quarto capítulo.

**Abri a porta mais próxima e me esgueirei para dentro.**

**Alguns segundos depois ouvi um lento clop-clop-clop,**

A mente de Reyna trabalhava a mil tentando juntar todas as pontas soltas que o livro deixava.

**como blocos de madeira abafados, depois um som como o de um animal farejando bem na frente da minha porta.**

– Tem certeza que não é um monstro ? – Hazel perguntou retoricamente.

**Um grande vulto escuro parou diante do vidro e depois seguiu adiante.**

**Uma gota de suor escorreu por meu pescoço.**

**Em algum lugar no corredor, o Sr. Brunner falou.**

– **Nada – murmurou ele. – Meus nervos não andam tão bons desde o solstício de inverno.**

– **Nem os meus – disse Grover. – Mas eu podia ter jurado...**

– Grover também é !

Rachel revirou os olhos, cansada de tentar fazer aqueles romanos teimosos entenderem.

– **Volte para o dormitório – disse-lhe o Sr. Brunner. – Tem um longo dia de provas amanhã.**

– **Nem me lembre.**

**As luzes se apagaram na sala do Sr. Brunner.**

**Aguardei no escuro pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Por fim, me esgueirei para o corredor e subi de volta para o dormitório. Grover estava deitado na cama, estudando as anotações para a prova de latim como se tivesse estado lá a noite inteira.**

– **Ei! – disse ele, com olhar de sono. – Vai estar preparado para a prova?**

**Não respondi.**

– **Está com uma cara horrível. – Ele franziu a testa. – Tudo bem?**

– **Só estou cansado.**

**Virei-me para que ele não pudesse perceber minha expressão e comecei a me preparar para dormir.**

**Não entendi o que tinha ouvido lá embaixo. Queria acreditar que havia imaginado aquilo tudo.**

– Você não tem essa sorte – Rachel sussurrou.

**Mas uma coisa estava clara: Grover e o Sr. Brunner estavam falando de mim pelas costas. Achavam que eu corria algum tipo de perigo.**

**Na tarde seguinte, quando estava saindo da prova de latim de três horas,**

–Três horas ? – Alguem perguntou chocado – Nem Reyna é tão cruel assim.

A dita cujo olhou friamente para ele, que se retraiu levemente.

**atordoado com todos os nomes gregos e romanos que tinha escrito errado, o Sr. Brunner me chamou de volta.**

**Por um momento, fiquei preocupado achando que ele descobrira minha bisbilhotice na noite anterior, mas não parecia ser esse o problema.**

– **Percy – disse ele. – Não fique desanimado por deixar Yancy. É... é para o seu bem.**

– Oh ! Ele não fez isso !

**Seu tom era gentil, mas ainda assim as palavras me deixaram sem graça. Embora ele estivesse falando baixo, os que terminavam a prova podiam ouvir. Nancy Bobofit me lançou um sorriso falso e, fez pequenos movimentos de beijo com os lábios.**

**Eu murmurei:**

– **Está bem, senhor.**

– **Quer dizer... – O Sr. Brunner andou com a cadeira para trás e para frente, como se não tivesse certeza do que falar. – Este não é o lugar certo para você. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.**

– Golpe dois – Frank brincou, embora não houvesse graça.

**Meus olhos ardiam.**

**Ali estava meu professor favorito, na frente da classe, me dizendo que eu não era capaz.**

**Depois de falar o ano todo que acreditava em mim, agora me dizia que eu estava destinado a ser expulso.**

– **Certo – disse eu, tremendo.**

Todos sentiram pena dele. Até mesmo Reyna !

– **Não, não – disse o Sr. Brunner. – Ah, que droga. O que eu estava tentando dizer... é que você não é normal, Percy. Não é nada ser...**

– Golpe três – Continuou Hazel, fazendo o garoto ao seu lado abrir um sorriso.

– **Obrigado – soltei. – Muito obrigado, senhor, por me lembrar.**

– **Percy...**

– E Percy Jackson é nocauteado – Todos sorriram brevemente.

Fazer o que ! O humor desse povo é estranho.

**Mas eu já tinha ido.**

**No último dia de aulas, enfiei minhas roupas na mala.**

**Os outros garotos estavam fazendo piadas, falando sobre os planos para as férias. Um deles ia fazer trilha na Suíça. Outro faria um cruzeiro de um mês pelo Caribe. Eram delinquentes juvenis como eu, mas delinquentes juvenis ricos. **

– Se é uma escola para crianças ricas como ele foi parar lá ? – Jason questionou.

– Seu pai – Rachel respondeu.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Reyna.

– Já sei quem é seu pai olimpiano – Exclamou, fazendo todos a olharem chocados e Rachel paralisar.

– E quem seria ? – Pergunta em um fio de voz.

– Marte é claro.

Os olhos verdes da garota se arregalam e ninguém mais percebeu o rapido segundo em que sua expressão mostrou divertimento.

– Ele é impulsivo e adora se meter em confusão – Reyna continuou, satisfeita com a reação de Rachel – Só não entendo o porque de Marte estar dando atenção a ele.

A ultima frase causou ciúmes em todos. Seria bom ter um pouco de atenção dos pais olimpianos.

**Os papais eram executivos, embaixadores ou celebridades. Eu era um joão-ninguém, de uma família de joões-ninguém.**

Um alto trovão soou fazendo todos saltarem.

– Jason ! – Exclamaram.

– Não fui eu ! – Levantou as mãos.

– Foi seu pai. Ze-Júpiter deve não ter ficado muito feliz com essa frase.

– Você quase disse Zeus – Octavian estreitou os olhos – Por que ?

Rachel deu de ombros, abrindo sorriso forçado.

– Sou particularmente nova nessa coisa de deuses. Os nomes gregos são mais populares e eu ainda tenho que me acostumar com os romanos.

Todos fizeram caretas ao ouvirem que os gregos eram mais populares, mas não retrucaram. Afinal era verdade.

**Eles me perguntaram o que ia fazer no verão, e eu disse que voltaria para a cidade.**

**O que não lhes contei foi que ia arranjar um trabalho de verão passeando com cachorros ou vendendo assinaturas de revistas, e passar o tempo livre pensando em onde iria estudar no outono.**

– **Ah – disse um dos garotos. – Legal.**

**Eles voltaram à conversa como se eu não existisse. A única pessoa de quem tinha medo de me despedir era Grover, mas do jeito como as coisas aconteceram, eu nem precisei. Ele havia comprado uma passagem para Manhattan no mesmo ônibus Greyhound que eu, então lá estávamos nós, juntos outra vez, indo para a cidade.**

– Grover não descola do Percy, vocês perceberam ?

**Durante toda a viagem de ônibus, Grover olhava nervoso para o corredor, observando os outros passageiros. Ocorreu-me que ele sempre agia de modo nervoso e inquieto quando saíamos de Yancy, como se esperasse que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Antes, eu achava que ele tinha medo de que o provocassem. Mas não havia ninguém para fazer isso no ônibus.**

–Ele sabe que Percy é um meio-sangue, só falta sabermos o que ele é.

**Finalmente, não pude mais aguentar.**

– **Procurando Benevolentes?**

– Isso vai matá-lo – Dakota arregalou os olhos em divertimento.

**Grover quase pulou do assento.**

– Não falei ?

– **O que... o que você quer dizer?**

**Confessei ter ouvido a conversa dele com o Sr. Brunner na noite anterior ao dia da prova.**

**O olho de Grover estremeceu.**

Dakota tentou imitar e todos reviraram os olhos. Rachel suspirou, seus pensamentos vagando em seus amigos palhaços.

– **Quanto você ouviu?**

–**Ah... não muito.** **O que é o prazo final do solstício de verão?**

–Ah... não muito. Somente a conversa toda – Jason repetiu.

**Ele se esquivou.**

– **Olhe Percy... Eu só estava preocupado com você, entende? Quer dizer, tendo alucinações com professoras de matemática demoníacas...**

– Ele acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar ? – Frank perguntou para ninguém em particular.

– **Grover...**

– **E eu estava dizendo ao Sr. Brunner que talvez você estivesse muito estressado, ou coisa assim, porque não havia uma pessoa chamada Sra. Dodds e...**

– **Grover, você mente muito mal mesmo.**

Acenos de cabeças em concordância foram vistos.

**As orelhas dele ficaram cor-de-rosa.**

**Do bolso da camisa, ele pescou um cartão de visitas encardido.**

– **Pegue isto, certo? Para o caso de você precisar de mim este verão.**

**O cartão tinha uma escrita floreada, que era um terror para os meus olhos disléxicos, mas por fim consegui identificar coisa como:**

_Grover Underwood_

_Guardião_

_Colina meio Sangue_

_Long Island, Nova York_

Hazel foi interrompida quando todos se levantaram e começaram a exclamar com Rachel. A garota permanecia sentada em seu banco e a única coisa que mostrava seu nervosismo eram suas mão que agarravam os lados da cadeira

– O que é isso ? – Rosnou Reyna – Não tem como termos um acampamento em Nova York ! Lá é infestado de monstros.

Todos continuaram gritando e Rachel olhou apavorada para o teto.

De repente a sala foi ficando cada vez mais fria e todos ao perceberem isso se calaram e olharam em volta temerosos.

– Gostaria que ficassem longe da garota, estão a assustando – Uma voz profunda disse; o som parecia vir de todos os lados – Odiaria ter que pulverizá-los por machucarem ela. Alias, Rachel querida, você virá embora depois do quinto capitulo.

– O que ? – Ao contrario dos outros ela não ficava movendo a cabeça para todos os lados em busca da voz; apenas mantinhas os olhos fixos no teto, como se o dono da voz estivesse ali – Você falou que eu iria ficar até o fim do livro.

– Eu te explico mais tarde – Sua voz ficou mais suave por alguns segundos e então voltou com força total – Adeus romanos, estão avisados.

O silencio que se seguiu era extremamente pesado. Os romanos estavam pálidos enquanto Rachel franzia fortemente a cenho.

–Leia – Pediu após alguns minutos.

Hazel pegou com as mãos tremulas o livro que havia caído no chão. Precisou pigarrear duas vezes antes que sua voz voltasse; porem baixa.

_(800) 009 -0009_

– **O que é Colina Meio...**

– **Não fale alto! – ganiu. – É meu, ah... endereço de verão.**

**Meu coração desabou. Grover tinha uma casa de veraneio. Eu nunca imaginara que a família dele poderia ser tão rica quanto as dos outros em Yancy.**

– **Certo – falei, mal-humorado. – Tá, se eu quiser uma visita à sua mansão.**

**Ele assentiu.**

– **Ou... ou se você precisar de mim.**

– **Por que iria precisar de você?**

– Não seja rude – Censurou Rachel, a única que havia se recuperado.

**Saiu mais rude do que eu pretendia.**

**Grover ficou com a cara toda vermelha.**

– **Olhe, Percy, a verdade é que eu... eu tenho, de certo modo, que proteger você.**

**Olhei fixamente para ele.**

**Durante o ano inteiro me meti em brigas para manter os valentões longe dele. Perdi o sono temendo que, sem mim, ele fosse apanhar no ano que vem. E ali estava Grover agindo como se fosse ele a me defender.**

– **Grover – disse eu –, do que exatamente você está me protegendo?**

Aquela frase tirou Jason do choque.

– Realmente Grover, do que você o está protegendo ?

**Houve um tremendo barulho de algo sendo triturado embaixo dos nossos pés. Uma fumaça preta saiu do painel e o ônibus inteiro foi tomado por um cheiro de ovo podre. O motorista praguejou e levou o ônibus com dificuldade até o acostamento.**

**Depois de alguns minutos fazendo alguns sons metálicos no compartimento do motor, o motorista anunciou que teríamos de descer. Grover e eu saímos em fila com todos os outros.**

**Estávamos em um trecho de estrada rural – um lugar que a gente nem notaria se não tivesse enguiçado lá. Do nosso lado da estrada não havia nada além de bordos e lixo jogado pelos carros que passavam. Do outro lado, depois de atravessar quatro pistas de asfalto que refletiam uma claridade trêmula com o calor da tarde, havia uma banca de frutas como as de antigamente.**

–Já vi uma dessa – Gwen sussurrou e depois olhou timidamente para o teto, como que esperando a voz ressoar de novo.

Claro que nada aconteceu.

**As coisas à venda pareciam realmente boas: caixas transbordando de cerejas e maçãs vermelhas como sangue, nozes e damascos, jarros de sidra dentro de uma tina com pés em forma de patas, cheias de gelo. Não havia fregueses, só três velhas senhoras sentadas em cadeiras de balanço à sombra de um bordo, tricotando o maior par de meias que eu já tinha visto.**

Alguns franziram o cenho mas nada comentaram.

**Quer dizer, aquelas meias eram do tamanho de suéteres, mas eram obviamente meias. A senhora da direita tricotava uma delas. A da esquerda a outra. A do meio segurava uma enorme cesta de lã azul brilhante.**

**As três mulheres pareciam muito velhas, com o rosto pálido e enrugado como fruta seca, cabelo prateado preso atrás com lenço branco, braços ossudos espetados para fora de vestidos de algodão pálido.**

– Pelos deuses – Reyna ofegou, seus olhos praticamente saltando do rosto – E-elas são... – Não terminou a frase, olhando para a ruiva a espera de uma resposta.

Rachel assentiu sombriamente, seu lábio formando uma linha reta.

–Por isso o titulo do capitulo – A Preatora sussurrou.

**A coisa mais esquisita era que elas pareciam olhar diretamente para mim. Encarei Grover para comentar isso e vi que seu rosto tinha ficado branco. O nariz tremia.**

– **Grover? – disse eu. – Ei, cara...**

– **Diga que elas não estão olhando para você. Estão, não é?**

– Quem são elas ? – Jason perguntou, olhando inquisitoriamente para sua colega e atraindo todos os olhares para si.

– As parcas.

–Quer dizer que ele...

–Sim – Ela interrompe – Hazel continue a ler.

– **Estão. Esquisito, não? Você acha que aquelas meias serviriam em mim?**

– Isso não é momento para piadas – Rachel diz profundamente.

Todos a observam detalhadamente; suas mãos tremulas são passadas pelos cabelos enquanto ela obtém um olhar vago.

– **Não tem graça, Percy. Não tem graça nenhuma.**

Todos concordam sombriamente.

**A velha do meio pegou uma tesoura imensa — dourada e prateada, de lâminas longas, como uma tosquiadeira. Ouvi Grover tomar fôlego.**

–Coitado – Gwen diz em meio a um ofego.

– **Vamos entrar no ônibus – ele me disse. – Venha.**

"_Tira ele daí Grover"_ Rachel pensa agitada _"Por que nunca me contou isso Jackson ?"_

– **O quê? – disse eu. – Lá dentro está fazendo quinhentos graus.**

– **Venha! – Ele forçou a porta e subiu, mas eu fiquei embaixo.**

–Seu teimoso idiota – Rachel rosnou silenciosamente, apenas para si mesma.

**Do outro lado da estrada, as velhas ainda olhavam para mim. A do meio cortou o fio de lã, e posso jurar que ouvi aquele ruído cruzar as quatro pistas de trânsito. **

– Está feito – Um senhor de idade chamado César diz com pesar – Uma pena que ele irá morrer tão jovem; poderíamos ensinar tanto a ele.

– Ele irá chegar ao acampamento e aprender – Reyna para a capa do livro verde e então para a pilha que foi deixada sobre a mesa – , ou então não teríamos cinco livros sobre ele.

**As duas amigas dela enrolaram as meias azuis e me fizeram imaginar para quem seria aquilo – o Pé Grande ou o Godzilla.**

Dakota disfarçou o riso com uma tosse quando todos olharam para ele.

**Na traseira do ônibus, o motorista arrancou um grande pedaço de metal fumegante do compartimento do motor. O ônibus estremeceu e o motor voltou à vida, roncando.**

**Os passageiros aplaudiram.**

–Agora isso funciona, né – Hazel revira os olhos.

– **Tudo em ordem! – gritou o motorista. Ele bateu no ônibus com o chapéu. – Todo mundo para dentro!**

**Quando já estávamos a caminho, comecei a me sentir como se tivesse pego uma gripe.**

A garganta de Rachel se fechou ao pensar no seu amigo.

**Grover não parecia muito melhor. Estava tremendo e batendo os dentes.**

– **Grover?**

– **Sim?**

– **O que me diz?**

**Ele enxugou a manga da camisa.**

– **Percy, o que você viu lá atrás, na banca de frutas?**

– **Você quer dizer, aquelas velhas? O que há com elas, cara? Elas não são como... a Sra. Dodds, são?**

**A expressão dele era difícil de interpretar, mas tive a sensação de que as velhas da banca de frutas eram algo muito, muito pior do que a Sra. Dodds. **

–Ele percebeu mesmo isso ? – Reyna levantou uma sobrancelha duvidosa; estava disposta a não pegar leve com ele somente por ser um predestinado a morte.

**Grover disse:**

–**Só me diga o que você viu.**

– **A do meio pegou uma tesoura e cortou o fio.**

**Ele fechou os olhos e fez um gesto com os dedos parecido com o sinal-da-cruz, mas não era isso. Era outra coisa, algo um tanto... mais antigo.**

O clima na sala pesou; os romanos se remexeram em seu assento, um sentimento estranho na boca do estomago. Aquele gesto havia os incomodado, só não sabiam o porque.

**Ele disse:**

– **Você a viu cortar o fio?**

– **Sim. E daí? – Mas mesmo enquanto dizia isso, já sabia que era algo importante.**

– **Isso não está acontecendo – murmurou Grover. Ele começou a morder o dedão. – Não quero que seja como na última vez.**

– Ótimo ! – A filha de Bellona jogou as mãos ao alto com uma expressão frustrada – Mais um mistério.

– **Que última vez?**

– **Sempre na sexta série. Eles nunca passam da sexta.**

– Espera ! Ele está falando de meio-sangues ... ele diz estar protegendo Percy, sendo que ele é um semideus ... também sabe sobre nosso mundo – As peças se juntaram em sua cabeça – Grover é alguém de nosso mundo que foi mandado até Percy para protegê-lo !

A frase de Reyna teve efeito contrario ao que ela pensava. Todos ficaram ainda mais confuso.

– Mas Reyna ... – Jason soltou um suspiro frustrado, um vinco de confusão se formando em sua testa – , não temos como sentir seu cheiro para saber se ele é um semideus igual aos monstros fazem.

– Deve ter algo a mais que possa captar o cheiro de um semideus – Pressionou ela.

–Existe sim – Acenou positivamente a cabeça – Um fauno; eles sentem os cheiros de semideuses tão bem como os monstros. Mas se você levar em consideração essa idéia estaria me dizendo que um _fauno_ foi atrás de Percy em sua escola somente para trazê-lo ao acampamento ?

Contra isso ela não tinha argumentos. Obviamente um fauno nunca faria isso.

– **Grover – disse eu, porque ele estava realmente começando a me assustar –, do que você está falando?**

– **Deixe que eu vá com você da estação do ônibus até sua casa. Prometa.**

**Aquele me pareceu um pedido estranho, mas prometi.**

– **É uma superstição ou coisa assim? – perguntei.**

**Nenhuma resposta.**

– **Grover... aquele corte no fio. Significa que alguém vai morrer?**

– Como ele sabe disso ?

Dakota engoliu seu refrigerante (ele havia pegado outro; já era seu quarto) e respondeu:

– Se ele é mesmo um de nós isso quer dizer que ele sente uma atração por nossa historia. E as Parcas fazem parte de nossa história.

**Ele olhou para mim com tristeza, como se já estivesse escolhendo o tipo de flores que eu gostaria de ter em**** meu caixão. **

–Ok, romanos. Agora que terminamos preciso de alguém que vá informar aos outros sobre esse capitulo – Rachel se levantou, seus olhos verdes cravando em cada um antes dela suspirar – , e eu vou ter uma conversinha com Apollo.

* * *

Legado: é o que os campistas romanos chamam de Legados, que seriam filhos de semideuses ou netos destes, sendo de segunda ou terceira geração, esses "legados" podem ter algum poder, mas mesmo que não tenham podem ser treinados como guerreiros e afins. (Texto tirado do wiki acampamento meio-sangue, qualquer duvida vão lá)  
Daft : Maluco em ingles... ou assim é o que o translate disse, kkkk.

Queria agradecer ao comentário de Sadie Black. Kkkk, quem disse que um brasileiro e argentino não se dão bem ? Você é muito legal garota ;D

Pensando que vão fugir de mim ? Hahaha, se enganaram.  
Meu agradecimentos a: Andrietta99, DianaAnjel, Leo Nunes e Sadie Black; por seguirem a historia  
E a: Camila Rego e DianaAnjel (novamente) por favoritarem a historia.


	6. Grover de repente perde as calças

**Querem um conselho? Nunca respondam os seus pais enquanto estiverem com o computador a vista deles.**  
**Numa tarde maravilhosa onde eu escrevia essa historia e uma Jily (Harry Potter) meu pai desceu para casa e perguntou onde estava comida olhando para o fogão que estava vazio; e eu como sou um genio respondi "Tá vendo alguma comida?"**  
**EU SEI, OK? Foi idiota e mal-educado, mas 1º eu não falei grossa, apenas divertida 2º meu cerebro é muito mais lento do que minha boca, quando vejo já falei merda.**  
**E graças a isso fiquei uma semana sem pc (graças que tinha os documentos das minhas outras historias em um pen-drive que usei para enviar as fics pelo pc da minha tia) e não pude mexer nessa historia. Quando peguei o computador de volta já estava fazendo DUAS SEMANAS que não tinha atualizado e fiquei louca da vida.**  
**Mas como sei que tenho maravilhosos leitores que não sentem muita raiva de mim, não fiquei tão desesperada.**  
**E sem mais demoras o capitulo de vocês:**  
**7.618 PALAVRAS MEU BRASIL! NÃO TEM DO QUE RECLAMAR HEIN!**

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

* * *

Rachel caminhava lentamente atrás dos romanos. Eles haviam feito duas filas onde cada Preator guiava uma, e seguiam em direção a Nova Roma.

Seus olhos vagaram até a linha pomeriana e quando a idéia veio em sua mente ela correu até Jason.

– Ei, você.

O garoto a observou com seus olhos azuis elétricos, tão idênticos com a de sua amiga Thalia que a visão a fez se encolher muito levemente. Por mais que ele fosse romano e Rachel não se sentisse confortável com seu jeito ela não tinha o direito de esconder que a irmã dele estava viva.

"_Não faça besteira querida" _Apollo disse em sua mente _"Na hora certa ele descobrirá"_

– Preciso ir até o templo de Jupiter – Pediu, seguindo as ordens do deus.

– Está sabendo muito do acampamento, não ? – Perguntou com certo aborrecimento.

– Me deram uma mapa – Forçou um sorriso – E somente estou conversando com você pois preciso de permissão para cruzar a linha pomeriana.

Dessa vez Jason nem tentou disfarçar seu descontentamento.

– Dakota – O garoto que estava no meio da fila, logo atrás de Frank, os olhou com certa desconfiança – Preciso que leve a...

– Rachel.

Jason continuou a olhá-la, sua sobrancelha começando a subir levemente. Rachel sabendo o que ele queria realmente, soltou um bufo irritado.

– Elizabeth Dare, feliz agora?

– Leve a Sr. Dare até a linha pomeriana e avise a Terminus que ela tem permissão de passar.

– Sim senhor – O outro garoto saiu da formação e Rachel o acompanhou.

Rachel atravessou a linha pomeriana ainda ouvindo os resmungos da estátua de Terminus a suas costas (ela havia aprendido a nunca discutir com uma estátua por sua falta de braços; acredite , não foi nada legal), Dakota já ia se afastando bebendo mais uma garrafa de Kool-Aid; aquele menino tinha um serio problema de bebida. Andou na linha praetoria e depois virou em direção a colina dos templos. Quando passou em uma ponte por cima do Rio Tibre pensou novamente em Percy e seus amigos do acampamento meio sangue.

– Apollo – Chamou, quando já dentro do templo de Jupiter – , apareça agora.

– Deuses – Uma voz disse com diversão -, ruivas se irritam tão fácil.

Embora Rachel soubesse que os deuses olimpianos podiam ter qualquer forma que quisessem, ainda era estranho olhar para um garoto com aparência de dezoito anos, vestido como qualquer adolescente normal (calça jeans, camisa branca e fones de ouvido pendurados no pescoço) e ter que ligá-lo ao um deus imortal. Mas quando esses pensamentos vinham á sua cabeça ela olhava para a área de poder envolta dele e o sorriso arrogante que brilhava, tipo assim, _demais. _Nenhum mortal seria assim.

– O que fez você mudar de idéia ? – Perguntou cruzando os braços – Você me disse que eu iria ficar até o final desse livro.

– Sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei sem um novo corpo para meu Oráculo? Não foi pouco não, queridinha.

A ruiva olhou incerta para ele.

– Acha que fariam algo para mim quando descobrissem sobre o acampamento meio-sangue?

– Não tenho certeza – Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, sua testa se franzindo levemente – Os romanos foram criados para atacarem primeiro e perguntarem depois.

Eles permaneceram em silencio por alguns segundos. Quando Rachel sentiu os olhos azuis em si, suspirou pesadamente.

– Tenho algumas duvidas.

Uma sobrancelha foi arqueada como pedido para ela continuar.

– Já li em alguns livros que seu nome romano é Febo, mas aqui todos lhe chamam de Apollo. Por que ?

– Ah, venho trabalhando nisso há anos. Eu odiava essa mudança de personalidade quando mudava de romano para grego e vice-versa então fui influenciando os romanos a me verem como Apollo. Demorou algum tempo mas finalmente consegui.

– Ok. E quanto ao acampamento?

Apollo franziu o cenho em confusão.

– O que tem o acampamento?

– As pessoas _vivem_ aqui! Elas crescem, tem famílias e ficam até estarem bem velhinhos. Nenhum grego tem isso – Em sua voz vinha um tom de mágoa. Não por si, já que não era meio-sangue e nunca teria que se preocupar com monstros tentando lhe matar, e sim por seus amigos tão queridos.

– Os deuses não tem nada a ver com isso Rachel – Só pelo fato dele não ter a chamado de querida Rachel sabia que ele estava tratando o assunto com seriedade, talvez até com pesar – Os romanos são cheios de regras e ordem. Eles criaram essa civilização pois são mais preocupados em questões assim do que os gregos.

–Como você sabe que os gregos que não iriam gostar?

– Já ouvi Poseidon falar que o mar não gosta de ser contido, só que isso vai alem dos filhos de Poseidon. Nenhum grego gosta de ser contido. Seu estilo de vida é livre, por isso não acho que ficariam muito contentes com esse estilo romano. Aqui eles são quase sempre proibidos de sair, uma vez dentro do acampamento você só sairá morto ou com uma missão. Teriam que ir para a faculdade daqui, casar-se aqui e viver o resto de suas vidas aqui. Você ficaria surpresa com o quão raro é um romano se casar com um mortal.

Rachel pensou em cada pessoa em seu acampamento e teve que concordar com o deus. Nenhum grego seria capaz de conviver muito tempo com o jeito romano.

Voltou a fazer suas perguntas:

– Se você está no acampamento romano por que não está na sua forma romana? Entendo que você tenha feito os romanos te chamarem de Apollo mas também sei que você nunca poderia agir do seu modo grego com essas pessoas aqui.

Apollo avaliou ela com satisfação.

– Que garota incrível – Rachel corou e ele continuou – Estou na minha forma grega por sua causa.

– Não sou uma semideusa grega – O oráculo cruzou os braços.

–Não, você não é. Só que sua aura é de grega e isso é o bastante.

Aquela resposta agradou muito a garota, que abriu um sorriso hesitante.

– Você tem que ir, né? – Perguntou ao vê-lo inclinar a cabeça levemente de lado, seus olhos voltados para o céu.

– Calma pai, sem drama lembra? –Gritou para o senhor dos céus, o que fez um trovão retumbar pelos céus – O senhor dos deuses me chama. Se cuide querida – Disse para Rachel com um pequeno sorriso.

Rachel se precipitou para frente para agarrar a manga da camisa de Apollo antes que o mesmo fosse embora. Sua pele estava quente.

"_Deus do sol lembra ?"_Falou para si mesma em pensamento.

– Como vou para casa?

– Quando acabar o capitulo alguém virá para te buscar – Lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e sorriu sacana quando ela corou – Realmente é uma pena que você não possa namorar.

Antes que Rachel corasse ainda mais ele já havia partido com um estralo.

Rachel não precisou chegar muito longe para encontrar o grupo que estava lendo os livros. Todos a esperavam nas portas da Casa do Senado.

– A conversa estava boa? – Reyna perguntou friamente.

–Sabe, do jeito que você é estressada vai ter rugas bem cedo.

O grupo abafou risadas enquanto a Preatora olhava Rachel chocada.

– Pareceu uma filha de Venus falando – Jason observou levemente divertido.

– Já conheci algumas – Disse cabisbaixa.

Sentiu alguns olhares questionadores sobre si mas não deu atenção. Jason pigarreou chamando a atenção de todos, que perceberam que as portas já estavam abertas.

– O que aconteceu aqui ? – Octavian rugiu ao ver a sala diferente.

O que foi antes um salão de reunião agora era uma enorme sala vazia com um circulo de cadeiras com aparência confortáveis, prostradas no meio do salão.

Enquanto todos se faziam as mesmas perguntas Rachel sentiu algo quente perto de sua barriga. Enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e de lá tirou um papel que brilhava.

– "_Achei que seria bom a igualdade, não é justo que só os Preatores tenham cadeiras confortáveis pois todos ficaram muito tempo nessa sala. A sala voltará ao normal depois, quando quem ainda for continuar a leitura for transferido para outro lugar. Boa leitura romanos" _– Rachel leu em voz alta.

– Não discutam – Jason alertou ao ver alguns abrirem a boca – Cada um escolha uma cadeira e se sente logo.

Foi o que fizeram. Rachel esperou até todos terem se sentado para se sentar na que sobrou; por sorte ou não, seu lugar era ao lado de Octavian e Dakota.

– Eu realmente não estou pensando em reclamar – Gwen comentou ao se aconchegar na sua cadeira.

Quer dizer, não chegavam a serem exatamente cadeiras; estavam mais para poltronas. Rachel imitou a ação de Gwen e soltou um suspiro contente. Era um estofado tão confortável que deu a ela vontade de dormir, a cada mexida de seu corpo era como se a poltrona estivesse se ajustando a suas medidas. Ela não se surpreenderia se ao se esticar para trás, aquilo virasse uma cama.

– Quem vai ler? – Reyna perguntou preguiçosamente, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava confortável.

– Eu – Octavian declarou.

Rachel teve que abafar a risada ao vê-lo se levantar pesadamente da poltrona para pegar o livro da garota. Todos os romanos tinham uma cara lezada no rosto, pareciam até drogados.

– **Capítulo 3 **– Ele leu **\- Grover de repente perde as calças**

– Por favor, me diz que o titulo não é esse – Reyna implorou, sua fala saindo abafada pelo fato de sua cabeça estar pressionada em uma almofada.

**Hora da confissão: descartei Grover assim que chegamos ao terminal rodoviário.**

– Se ele é um monstro foi bom você ter abandonado ele – Arthur comentou.

– Eu já disse – Rachel rosnou – , que ele não é um monstro!

**Eu sei, eu sei. Foi rude. Mas Grover estava me deixando fora de mim, me olhando como se eu fosse um homem morto, murmurando: "por que sempre tem de ser na sexta série?"**

– É quando o nosso cheiro aumenta – Hazel disse.

**Sempre que Grover ficava nervoso, sua bexiga entrava em ação,**

– Que herói – Octavian resmungou.

Rachel tomou uma respiração profunda, de repente achando que seria melhor mesmo que ela fosse embora logo.

**portanto não fiquei surpreso quando, assim que descemos do ônibus, ele me fez prometer que o esperaria e foi direto para o banheiro. Em vez de esperar, peguei minha mala, saí discretamente e tomei o primeiro taxi saindo do Centro.**

– Um fato, Percy Jackson não gosta de ser controlado – Dakota afirmou.

– **Cento e quatro Leste com a Primeira Avenida – disse ao motorista.**

– Ainda não entendo como pode morar em Nova York. Ele tem que chegar logo ao acampamento e então algum romano irá explicar como conseguimos o controle da cidade.

**Uma palavra sobre a minha mãe, antes que você a conheça.**

**Seu nome é Sally Jackson e ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo, o que apenas prova minha teoria de que as melhores pessoas são as mais azaradas. Os pais dela morreram em um desastre de avião**

–Tinha que ser – Jason resmungou, ignorando os olhares em sua direção.

**quando estava com cinco anos, e ela foi criada por um tio que não lhe dava muita bola. Queria ser escritora, assim passou o curso de ensino médio trabalhando e economizando dinheiro para pagar uma faculdade com um bom programa de oficinas literárias.**

– Se a mãe dele é assim porque ele saiu desse jeito ? – Reyna questionou.

**Então o tio teve câncer e ela precisou abandonar a escola no último ano para cuidar dele. Depois que ele morreu, ela ficou sem dinheiro nenhum, sem família e sem diploma. **

– Ela é incrível. Mesmo tendo sido ignorada pelo homem, ela passou a cuidar dele e perdeu tudo o que tinha planejado – Gwen balançou a cabeça com pesar – Um saco que pessoas assim não consigam o melhor da vida.

**A única coisa boa que lhe aconteceu foi conhecer meu pai.**

**Não tenho nenhuma lembrança dele, apenas essa espécie de sensação calorosa, talvez o mais leve resquício de seu sorriso.**

– Impossivel! – Os romanos estavam com os olhos arregalados – Os deuses não se comunicam conosco nem mesmo quando estamos prestes a morrer, imagina quando crianças!

**Minha mãe não gosta de falar sobre ele porque isso a deixa triste. Ela não tem fotografias.**

– Os deuses saem em fotos? – Dakota franziu o cenho.

– Eles são deuses, e não fantasmas ou vampiros – Jason retrucou.

–Ah, vai saber né...

**Veja bem, eles não eram casados. Ela me contou que ele era rico e influente, e o relacionamento deles era um segredo.**

– Porque um segredo? Marte foi proibido de ter filhos ou algo assim?

**Então um dia ele zarpou pelo Atlântico em alguma jornada e nunca mais voltou.**

**Perdido no mar, minha mãe me contou. Não morto. Perdido no mar.**

Jason sentiu um embrulho no estomago quando o pensamento veio a sua mente. Olhou para o lado para ver se Reyna estava do mesmo jeito, mas a garota só olhava carrancuda para a capa do livro.

"_Não pode ser"_Pensou desesperado_"Por favor, não..."_

**Ela vivia de trabalhos esporádicos, estudava à noite para tirar o diploma de ensino médio e me criou sozinha. Nunca se queixava ou ficava zangada.**

–Ela criou você e nunca ficou chateada ou zangada? Deuses, essa mulher é estranha.

**Nem uma só vez. Mas eu sabia que não era uma criança fácil.**

Sobrancelhas foram arqueadas, os donos com expressões de _Serio? Nem fazia idéia!_

**Acabou se casando com Gabe Ugliano, que foi simpático nos primeiros trinta segundos em que o conhecemos e depois mostrou quem realmente era, um imbecil de marca maior. Quando eu era pequeno apelidei-o de Gabe Cheiroso. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade. O cara fedia a pizza de alho embolorada enrolada num calção de ginástica.**

– E como você sabe disso Jackson? – Reyna continha uma expressão de nojo em seu rosto.

**Em nosso fogo cruzado, tornávamos a vida da minha mãe bem difícil.**

–Dois babacas; uma mulher incrível e só pensam em si mesmos.

– Reyna? –Frank chamou, atraindo a atenção de todos – Será que não teria como... ela viver aqui?

A pergunta pegou a todos de surpresa. Em toda historia da Nova Roma nenhum mortal morou ali.

– Receio que não Zhang – Respondeu hesitante.

**O modo como Gabe Cheiroso a tratava, o jeito como ele e eu nos relacionávamos... bem, um bom exemplo é minha chegada em casa.**

**Entrei em nosso pequeno apartamento, esperando que minha mãe já tivesse voltado do trabalho. Em vez disso, Gabe Cheiroso estava na sala de estar, jogando pôquer com seus cupinchas. Na televisão, o canal de esportes estava no volume máximo. Havia batatinhas e latas de cerveja espalhadas pelo tapete.**

**Mal erguendo os olhos, ele disse com o cigarro na boca:**

– **Então você está em casa.**

– **Onde está a minha mãe?**

– **Trabalhando – disse ele. – Você tem alguma grana?**

– Diz que ele está de brincadeira – Hazel rosnou.

**E foi isso. Nada de bem-vindo ao lar. Bom ver você. O que fez nos últimos seis meses?**

– Nos últimos meses? Ah, nada de mais – Dakota falou tentando imitar Percy – Somente matei uma Furia e depois fui sentenciado a morte. E você?

**Gabe tinha engordado. Parecia uma morsa sem tromba com roupas de brechó.**

– Uma morsa tem tromba? Não seria um elefante? – Dakota questionou.

– Cara, você é tão inteligente em alguns momentos, e depois... isso – Frank resmungou.

**Tinha uns três fios de cabelo na cabeça,**

– Igual aquele garoto dos quadrinhos brasileiros – Rachel riu – Ai, ai, Cebolinha.

**todos penteados por cima da careca, como se isso o deixasse bonito ou coisa assim.**

– Ok, Grover e Sr. Brunner podem não serem monstros, mas esse ai com certeza é!

– É um tipo diferente de monstro – Jason falou sombriamente.

**Era gerente do Hipermercado de Eletrônica, no Queens, mas passava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Não sei por que ainda não tinha sido demitido. Ele só fica recebendo o pagamento,**

– Como alguém recebe o pagamento sem trabalhar?

– Ele pode estar envolvido em coisas ilegais, sei lá...

**gastando o dinheiro em charutos que me dão náuseas e em cervejas, é claro.**

**Sempre cerveja. Toda vez que eu estava em casa ele esperava que eu lhe fornecesse fundos para jogar. Chamava isso de nosso "Segredo de Homem". Isto é, se eu contasse para minha mãe, ele me quebrava a cara.**

– Quebre a cara dele – Dakoto exclamou – Você é um semideus!

– Ele não sabia disso idiota – Gwen retrucou.

Octavian revirou os olhos quando viu os dois se encarando silenciosamente. Voltou a leitura com um tom de voz aborrecido:

– **Não tenho grana nenhuma – falei.**

**Ele ergue uma sobrancelha oleosa.**

Todos mantinham a coluna ereta, em seus rostos mostravam total aversão.

**Gabe era capaz de farejar dinheiro como um cão de caça, o que era surpreendente, já que seu próprio cheiro deveria encobrir qualquer outro.**

– **Você pegou um taxi no terminal de ônibus – disse ele. – Provavelmente pagou com uma nota de vinte. Recebeu seis ou sete dólares de troco.**

–Hã... o que foi isso? –Reyna ofegou.

– Ele raciocinou; uma surpresa não?

**Alguém que espera viver embaixo deste teto deveria ser capaz de se sustentar.**

– Ele é só uma criança seu filho da mãe – Rachel estava alem de irritada, ela estava irada.

**Estou certo, Eddie?**

**Eddie, o síndico do prédio, olhou para mim com uma ponta de solidariedade.**

– Não acho que vai ajudar o Percy – Jason observou – Se ele fosse alguém agradável não estaria junto com o bastardo do Ugliano.

– **Vamos, Gabe – disse ele. – O garoto acabou de chegar.**

– **Estou certo? – repetiu Gabe.**

**Eddie fez uma careta para sua tigela de pretzels. Os outros dois caras soltaram juntos seus gases.**

– Tomara que morram lenta e dolorosamente, e depois vão parar nos campos de punição – Gwen orou.

– Você tem alguma duvida de que isso irá acontecer?

– **Tudo bem – disse eu. – Tirei um maço de dólares do bolso e joguei o dinheiro em cima da mesa. – Tomara que você perca.**

–Ele não tem raciocínio suficiente para ganhar essa merda – Rachel comentou azeda.

– **Seu boletim chegou, Geninho! – gritou ele às minhas costas. – Eu não ficaria tão metido!**

– Ele foi expulso – Octavian falou com deboche –, o boletim dele não é uma ameaça.

**Bati a porta do meu quarto, que na verdade não era meu. Durante os meses de aulas era a "sala de estudos" de Gabe.**

– Isso foi sarcasmo, certo?

**Ele não "estudava" coisa nenhuma lá, exceto revistas de automóveis,**

– Oh, surpresa...

**mas adorava socar as minhas coisas no armário, largar as botas enlameadas no peitoril da janela e fazer o possível para deixar o lugar com cheiro de sua colônia detestável, charutos e cerveja choca.**

**Larguei a mala em cima da cama. Lar doce lar.**

**O cheiro de Gabe era quase pior que os pesadelos com a Sra. Dodds ou o som da tesoura daquela velha enrugada cortando o fio de lã.**

– Uau! Para ele comparar com duas coisas tão terríveis quanto as Parcas e a Furia, esse cheiro desse ser ruim mesmo.

**Mas assim que pensei naquilo, minhas pernas bambearam. Lembrei-me da expressão de pânico de Grover – como ele me fez prometer que não iria para casa sem ele. Um calafrio repentino me percorreu. Era como se alguém – alguma coisa – estivesse procurando por mim naquele momento, talvez subindo pesadamente a escada, com garras compridas e horrendas crescendo.**

– Pode ter certeza de que isso está acontecendo. Talvez não com você, mas com certeza com outra pessoa.

Fez silencio no qual pensavam em algum semideus sendo atacado. Continuaram a leitura, um calafrio subindo pela coluna.

**Então ouvi a voz da minha mãe.**

– **Percy?**

**Ela abriu a porta do quarto e meus medos se foram.**

– Adoraria conhecer essa mulher – Frank disse, também pensando em sua mãe com tristeza.

**A simples entrada de minha mãe no quarto já consegue me fazer sentir bem.**

A atenção de Jason se dispersou da leitura enquanto pensava em sua mãe. Um dos seus mais profundos desejos era que ela tivesse sido uma boa mãe, e também se lamentava por sua irmã.

**Seus olhos brilham e mudam de cor com luz.**

– Acho bonito isso – Jason comentou.

Reyna olhou para ele, porem o garoto nem a notou.

Ah, se eles soubessem que Jason iria se apaixonar futuramente por alguém com olhos assim.

**O sorriso é quente como uma manta. Ela tem alguns poucos fios grisalhos misturados com os longos cabelos castanhos, mas nunca penso nela como uma pessoa velha. Quando me olha, é como se estivesse vendo todas as coisas boas em mim, nenhuma das ruins.**

– Ela soa acolhedora – Gwen diz com um sorriso.

– E ela é – Rachel sussurra para si mesma, em um tom carinhoso.

**Nunca a ouvi levantar a voz ou dizer uma palavra indelicada para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim ou Gabe.**

– A paciência e bondade dela devem ser bem grandes então – Octavian comentou impressionado.

– **Ah, Percy. – Ela me abraçou apertado. – Eu não acredito. Você cresceu desde o Natal!**

– Típicos comentários de mãe – Houveram alguns acenos de concordância, mas aqueles que não se sentiam confortáveis falando da mãe (Rachel, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Octavian e Reyna) apenas desviaram o olhar.

**O uniforme vermelho, branco e azul, da Doce América, tinha cheiro das melhores coisas do mundo: chocolate, alcaçuz e tudo o mais que ela vendia na doceria da Grande Estação Central.**

Dakota se entusiasmou.

– Ah, cara! Quando eu for para Nova York vou visitar essa loja.

**Tinha levado para mim um belo saco de "amostras grátis", como sempre fazia quando eu ia para casa.**

– Que sorte a sua – Fez um leve bico.

**Sentamos juntos na beirada da cama. Enquanto eu atacava os doces de mirtilo, ela passava a mão no meu cabelo e queria saber tudo o que eu não havia escrito nas cartas.**

**Nada mencionou sobre o fato de eu ter sido expulso. Não parecia se importar com isso. Mas eu estava ok? Seu menininho estava bem?**

– Tá certo, essa mulher vai alem de acolhedora, ela é fantástica.

**Eu disse a ela que estava me sufocando, pedi que desse um tempo e tal, mas, secretamente, estava feliz demais em vê-la.**

Toda mulher naquela sala bufou ao mesmo tempo.

– Garotos – Exclamaram.

**Do outro cômodo, Gabe berrou:**

– **Ei, Sally! Que tal um pouco de pasta de feijão, hein?**

**Eu rangi os dentes.**

Igual a todos naquela sala, principalmente Rachel.

**Minha mãe é a mulher mais gentil do mundo. Deveria ter se casado com um milionário, não com um imbecil como Gabe.**

"_Ela está bem agora"_ Rachel pensou.

**Por ela, tentei parecer otimista em relação aos meus últimos dias na Academia Yancy.**

**Disse-lhe que não estava muito chateado com a expulsão. Dessa vez, conseguira durar quase o ano inteiro.**

– Ele se orgulha disso – Reyna se lamentou, sendo novamente ignorada por todos.

**Eu havia feito novos amigos.**

– Somente um na verdade; e ele é provavelmente um monstro.

O pé de Rachel batia repetidamente no chão enquanto ela olhava profundamente para o teto.

_"Deuses, alguém me tire daqui antes que eu mate um romano"_Orava.

**Tinha me saído muito bem em latim.**

Nessa parte não foi somente Reyna que levantou a sobrancelha.

– Ele está falando a verdade; suas notas foram boas em latim – Rachel interveio.

**E, honestamente, as brigas não tinham sido tão ruins com dissera o diretor.**

– Mas você é um filho de Marte; suas lutas obviamente seriam "ruins".

Rachel comprimiu os lábios para evitar rir. Ah, quando eles descobrissem...

**Eu tinha gostado da Academia Yancy. De verdade. Enfeitei tanto os acontecimentos do ano que quase convenci a mim mesmo.**

– Bota enfeite nisso! Só faltou falar que estava apaixonado por Nancy.

Ninguém pode evitar a risada com a imagem mental de Percy apaixonado pela ruiva irritante.

**Comecei a ficar com a voz embargada só de pensar em Grover e no Sr. Brunner.**

Alguém gemeu silenciosamente, expressando a ansiedade para descobrir logo o que aqueles dois eram.

**Até Nancy Bobofit de repente não pareceu assim tão má.**

– Hã... – Olhares foram trocados enquanto todos voltavam a rir silenciosamente.

**Até aquela excursão ao museu...**

– **O quê? – perguntou minha mãe. Seus olhos puxaram pela minha consciência, tentando arrancar os segredos. – Alguma coisa assustou você?**

– Essas são as piores; sempre sabem quando estamos escondendo algo – Dakota disse por experiência própria.

– **Não, mamãe.**

– Negar é ainda pior, elas acabam descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Rezemos que seja mais cedo – Hazel pressionou suas mãos tremulas juntas, ela estava começando a criar simpatia por Percy.

**Eu me senti mal por mentir, queria contar a ela sobre a Sra. Dodds e as três velhas com o fio de lã, mas achei que aqui ia parecer bobagem.**

– Para mortais sim.

**Ela apertou os lábios. Sabia que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas não quis me pressionar.**

– **Tenho uma surpresa para você – disse ela. – Nós vamos à praia.**

**Meus olhos se arregalaram.**

– **Montauk?**

– **Três noites... no mesmo chalé.**

– **Quando?**

**Ela sorriu.**

– **Assim que eu me trocar.**

**Mal pude acreditar. Minha mãe e eu não tínhamos ido a Montauk nos últimos dois verões porque Gabe dissera que não havia dinheiro suficiente.**

Os romanos balançaram a cabeça em descrença, a cada minuto a imagem que tinham de Gabe só piorava.

**Gabe apareceu no vão da porta e rosnou.**

– **Pasta de feijão, Sally. Você não ouviu?**

Rachel fechou a boca que havia se aberto levemente; simplesmente não podia acreditar que pessoas tão boas como os Jackson's tiveram que aturar um homem daqueles. Somente não entendia por que Percy ou Annabeth não lhe contaram sobre isso.

**Tive vontade de dar-lhe um soco, mas meus olhos encontraram os de minha mãe e entendi que ela estava me oferecendo um acordo: ser gentil com Gabe só um pouquinho. Só até ela estar pronta para ir para Montauk. Então sairíamos dali.**

– **Eu já estava a caminho, meu bem – disse ela a Gabe. – Estávamos só conversando sobre a viagem.**

**Os olhos de Gabe se apertaram.**

– **A viagem? Você quer dizer que estava falando disso a sério?**

– **Eu sabia – murmurei. – Ele não vai nos deixar ir.**

– **É claro que vai – disse minha mãe calmamente. – Seu padrasto só está preocupado com o dinheiro. É tudo. Além disso – acrescentou –, Gabriel não terá de se contentar com pasta de feijão. Vou fazer para ele uma pasta de sete camadas suficiente para todo o fim de semana. Guacamole. Creme azedo. Serviço completo.**

– Ela é um gênio – Dakota saltou da poltrona, o que assustou a todos – Se quer que um homem ceda, pegue ele pelo estomago!

– Dakota, senta! – Jason ordenou.

**Gabe amaciou um pouco.**

– **Então esse dinheiro para viagem... vai sair do seu orçamento para roupas, certo?**

– Porco nojento... – E esse foi a frase mais amigável direcionada a Gabe dentre as outras que foram lançadas naquele momento.

– **Sim, meu bem – disse minha mãe.**

– **E você não vai com meu carro para nenhum lugar, só vai usar na ida e na volta.**

– **Seremos muito cuidadosos.**

**Gabe coçou seu queixo duplo.**

–Queixo duplo? Não entendi essa – Dakota falou confuso.

Quando ninguém se manifestou em tirar sua duvida, ele fez bico.

– **Talvez se você andar logo com essa pasta de sete camadas... E talvez se o garoto pedir desculpas por interromper meu jogo de pôquer...**

**Talvez se eu chutar você no seu ponto sensível, pensei. E fizer você cantar com voz de soprano por uma semana.**

– Essa foi boa – Elogiou Jason entre o riso.

**Mas os olhos da minha mãe me advertiram para não deixá-lo zangado.**

**Por que ela aturava aquele cara? Eu quis gritar. Por que ela se importava com o que ele pensava?**

– **Desculpe – murmurei. – Sinto muito ter interrompido seu importantíssimo jogo de pôquer. Por favor, volte a ele agora mesmo.**

– Oh, o bom e velho sarcasmo.

**Os olhos de Gabe se estreitaram. O cérebro minúsculo provavelmente estava tentando detectar o sarcasmo na minha frase.**

– Tentando e não conseguindo – Reyna debochou.

– **Está bem, seja lá o que for – convenceu-se.**

**E voltou para o jogo.**

– **Obrigada, Percy – disse minha mãe. – Depois que chegarmos a Montauk, vamos conversar sobre.. o que quer que você tenha se esquecido de me contar, certo?**

**Por um momento, pensei ter visto ansiedade nos olhos dela – o mesmo medo que vira em Grover na viagem de ônibus –, como se minha mãe também tivesse sentindo um estranho calafrio no ar.**

– Ela... ela sabe ? – Octavian direcionou a pergunta a Rachel.

Confusão ficou estampada no rosto dos romanos quando a garota assentiu.

**Mas então o sorriso dela voltou e concluí que devia estar enganado. Ela despenteou meu cabelo e foi fazer a pasta de sete camadas para Gabe.**

**Uma hora depois estávamos prontos para partir.**

**Gabe interrompeu o jogo de pôquer por tempo suficiente para me observar arrastando as malas da minha mãe para o carro.**

– Mas é tão cara de pau que nem ajuda! – Hazel resmungou.

**Ficou se queixando e se lamentando por ficar sem a comida dela – e mais importante, sem seu Camaro 78 – durante todo o fim de semana.**

– Ele é tão romântico – Gwen cantarolou em sarcasmo.

– **Nem um arranhão nesse carro, Geninho – advertiu-me quando eu estava carregando a última mala. – nem um arranhãozinho.**

– O anta é tão anta para achar que um garoto de 12 anos vai dirigir? – Reyna perguntou para ninguém.

**Como se eu fosse dirigir aos doze anos. Mas isso não importa para Gabe. Se alguma gaivota fizesse coco na pintura, ele arranjaria um jeito de me culpar.**

– Eu acho que o anta é mais anta do que pensávamos – Frank concordou.

**Observando-o voltar em seu passo desajeitado para o prédio, fiquei tão zangado que fiz uma coisa que não consigo explicar. Quando Gabe chegou à porta de entrada, fiz um gesto com a mão que tinha visto Grover fazer no ônibus, uma espécie de gesto para afastar o mal, a mão em garra sobre o coração e depois um movimento de empurrar na direção de Gabe.**

– Por que isso me incomoda tanto? – Jason perguntou em duvida. – Quer dizer, é apenas um simples gesto.

Embora todos concordassem com ele, ninguém se manifestou.

**A porta de tela bateu tão forte que o acertou no traseiro e o mandou voando até a escada, como se tivesse sido disparado por um canhão.**

– Hum... acho que não é um simples gesto Jason – Arthur discordou. – Parece até magia.

– Para afastar o mal? – Questionou o loiro.

– Não sei dizer. Nunca vi nada assim antes.

**Talvez tenha sido apenas o vento, ou algum acidente maluco com as dobradiças, mas não fiquei lá tempo suficiente para descobrir.**

**Entrei no Camaro e disse para minha mãe pisar fundo.**

Todos riram com a imagem mental de um Percy agitado entrando no carro e mandando a mãe acelerar.

– Parece até uma cena desses filmes de comédia – Frank manifestou-se.

**Nosso chalé alugado ficava na margem sul, lá na ponta de Long Island. Era uma pequena cabana de cor clara com cortinas desbotadas, quase enterrada nas dunas. Havia sempre areia nos lençóis e aranhas nos armários, e na maior parte do tempo o mar estava gelado demais para nadar.**

**Eu adorava o lugar.**

Naquela hora todos tiveram seu momento Reyna ao murmurarem juntos** "**_Por que não estou surpreso?"_

**Íamos lá desde que eu era bebê. Minha mãe ia ainda havia mais tempo. Ela nunca disse exatamente, mas eu sabia por que a praia era especial. Era o lugar onde conhecera meu pai.**

– Mortais não deviam se agarrar tanto assim a lembranças de um deus, não faz bem – Diz Gwen.

– Você nem sabe se ela sabe – Dakota se intrometeu.

A garota lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

– 1º que frase mais sem sentido foi essa? Não, não responda – Revirou os olhos ao vê-lo abrir a boca.

Diante o clima tenso, Octavian voltou a ler:

**À medida que nos aproximávamos de Montauk, ela parecia ir ficando mais jovem, os anos de preocupação e trabalho desaparecendo do rosto. Os olhos ficavam da cor do mar.**

Rachel suspirou e olhou para Gwen

– Nessa situação é o contrario; pensar no deus somente a faz bem.

**Chegamos lá ao pôr do sol, abrimos todas as janelas do chalé e passamos por nossa rotina de limpeza. Caminhamos pela praia, demos salgadinhos de milho às gaivotas e mascamos jujubas azuis, caramelos azuis e todas as outras amostras grátis que minha mãe levara do trabalho.**

**Acho que eu deveria explicar a comida azul.**

– Seria gratificante.

**Veja bem, Gabe uma vez disse à minha mãe que isso não existia. Eles tiveram uma discussão, que pareceu uma coisinha de nada na época. Mas, desde então, minha mãe fez tudo o que era possível comer em azul. Ela assava bolos de aniversários azuis. Batia vitaminas com mirtilos azuis. Comprava tortilhas de milho azul e levava para casa balas azuis da loja. Isso – junto com o fato de conservar o nome de solteira, Jackson, em vez de se chamar Sra. Ugliano – era prova de que ela não tinha sido totalmente domada por Gabe. Tinha uma inclinação para rebeldia, como eu.**

– Então quer dizer que ele realmente tem algo da mãe – Murmurou Reyna.

**Quando escureceu, acendemos uma fogueira. Assamos o cachorro-quente e marshmallows.**

– Reunião á fogueira; sempre quis participar de uma – Frank disse com tristeza.

– Em acampamentos de verão tem – Ninguém percebeu a sugestão na fala de Rachel.

– Não em um acampamento de semideuses – Reyna discordou.

A ruiva apenas deu de ombros, um sorriso estranho lhe tomando a face.

**Minha mãe contou histórias sobre quando ela era criança, antes de os pais morrerem no acidente de avião.**

Jason soltou um suspiro baixo, odiando novamente a atenção indesejada.

**Contou-me sobre os livros que queria escrever um dia, quando tivesse dinheiro suficiente para largar a doceria.**

**Finalmente, reuni coragem para perguntar sobre o que sempre me vinha à cabeça quando íamos a Montauk – meu pai. Os olhos dela ficaram cheios d'água. Imaginei que iria me contar as mesmas coisas de sempre, mas nunca me cansava de ouvi-las.**

– **Ele era gentil, Percy – disse ela. – Alto, bonito e forte. Mas gentil também. Você tem o cabelo dele, você sabe, e os olhos verdes.**

– Nunca pensei que Marte tivesse olhos verdes – Frank falou.

– Deuses podem mudar sua aparência, acho que os olhos também.

Rachel pensou em negar, mas sabia que se fizesse isso teria que explicar mais a fundo e eles descobriram algo antes da hora.

**Mamãe pegou uma jujuba azul do saco de doces.**

– **Gostaria que ele pudesse vê-lo, Percy. Ficaria muito orgulhoso.**

**Eu me perguntei como ela podia dizer aquilo. O que havia de tão bom a meu respeito? Um menino disléxico, hiperativo, com um boletim D+, expulso da escola pela sexta vez em seis anos.**

– **Que idade eu tinha? – perguntei. – Quer dizer... quando ele se foi?**

– Nem tinha nascido – Comentaram com tristeza. Era muito ruim não ter contato com seu pai ou mãe, apenas por eles serem deuses.

**Ela olhou para as chamas.**

– **Ele só ficou comigo por um verão, Percy. Bem aqui nesta praia. Neste chalé.**

– **Mas... ele me conheceu quando eu era bebê?**

– **Não, meu bem. Ele sabia que eu estava esperando um bebê, mas nunca o viu. Teve de partir antes de você nascer.**

– Ela sabe mais do que devia – Alguém disse de rompante.

**Tentei conciliar o fato de que eu parecia me lembrar de... alguma coisa sobre meu pai.**

**Uma sensação calorosa. Um sorriso.**

**Sempre presumira que ele havia me visto quando bebê. Minha mãe nunca dissera exatamente isso, mas ainda assim eu achava que tinha acontecido. Saber agora que ele nunca me viu...**

**Fiquei com raiva do meu pai. Talvez fosse uma bobagem, mas eu me ressenti por ele ter partido naquela viagem oceânica, por não ter tido coragem para se casar com minha mãe. Ela nos deixara e agora estávamos presos ao Gabe Cheiroso.**

Naquele momento todos sabiam que havia uma grande possibilidade de Percy Jackson ser um daqueles semideuses que odiavam os deuses.

– **Você vai me mandar embora de novo? – perguntei a ela. – para outro internato?**

**Ela puxou um marshmallow do fogo.**

– **Eu não sei, meu bem. – Sua voz soou muito séria. – Acho... acho que teremos de fazer alguma coisa.**

– **Por quê você não me quer me ver por perto? – Eu me arrependi das palavras assim que elas saíram.**

**Os olhos de minha mãe ficaram marejados. Ela pegou minha mão e apertou com força.**

– **Ah, Percy, não. Eu... eu preciso, meu bem. Para seu próprio bem. Eu tenho de mandar você para longe.**

– Definitivamente ela sabe – Reyna franziu a testa com os olhos sobre si – Por mais estranho que possa parecer acho que ela foi informada sobre nosso mundo.

**Suas palavras me lembraram o que o Sr. Brunner tinha dito – que era melhor para mim deixar Yancy.**

– **Porque eu não sou normal? – disse eu.**

– Exatamente por isso – Dakota deu de ombros casualmente.

– **Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim, Percy. Mas não se dá conta do quanto você é importante. Pensei que Yancy seria bastante longe. Pensei que você finalmente estaria em segurança.**

– Nós nunca estamos em segurança – Disseram com pesar.

– **Em segurança de quê?**

**Os olhos dela encontraram os meus, e me veio uma enxurrada de lembranças – todas esquisitas, assustadoras que sempre aconteciam, algumas que eu tentara esquecer.**

**Na terceira série, um homem de capa de chuva preta me seguiu no recreio. Quando os professores ameaçaram chamar a polícia, ele foi embora resmungando, mas ninguém acreditou em mim quando contei que, embaixo do chapéu de aba larga, o homem tinha um olho só, bem no meio da testa.**

–Um ciclope!

**Antes disso – uma lembrança realmente antiga. Eu estava na pré-escola, e uma professora acidentalmente me pôs para dormir em um berço para dentro do qual uma cobra se arrastara. Minha mãe gritou quando foi me buscar e me encontrou brincando com uma cobra flácida cheia de escamas, que eu de algum modo conseguira estrangular até a morte com as minhas mãos gordinhas de bebê.**

Uma coletânea de ofegos foi ouvida.

– Igual a Hércules – Jason sussurrou incrédulo.

– Você está se prendendo a esse detalhe?!– Reyna se virou para o colega com os olhos arregalados – Porque a única coisa que consigo pensar é que na verdade, tecnicamente Percy matou seu primeiro monstro ainda bebe!

– Cobra não são monstros Reyna – Gwen disse suavemente.

– Ah, são sim...

Ao observar o tremor nas mãos da Preatora não foi difícil para todos deduzirem que ela não gostava nem um pouco de cobras.

**Em cada uma das escolas, algo de horripilante acontecera, algo perigoso, e fui forçado a sair. Eu sabia que devia contar à minha mãe sobre as velhas na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds no museu de arte, sobre a estranha alucinação em que eu havia transformado a professora de matemática em pó com uma espada. Mas não consegui me forçar a contar. Tinha a sensação esquisita de que a noticia iria acabar com nossa viagem a Montauk, e isso eu não queria.**

– Você prefere o que então? Morrer?

– **Tentei manter você tão perto de mim quanto pude – falou minha mãe. –Eles me disseram que isso era um erro.**

– Eles? Quem são eles?

Diante do silencio de Rachel os romanos cresciam mais ansiosos por respostas.

**Mas só havia uma outra opção, Percy... o lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo. E eu simplesmente... simplesmente não poderia aguentar ter de fazer isso.**

– Finalmente as respostas estão vindo – Octavian suspirou.

– **Meu pai queria que eu fosse para uma escola especial?**

– **Não uma escola – disse ela suavemente. – Um acampamento de verão.**

A frase fez diversas sobrancelhas se arquearem.

– Ela... ta de brincadeira, né? – Arthur questionou com leve aborrecimento.

–Sally é uma mortal; sabemos que alguém do acampamento explicou certas coisas para ela, mas com certeza não devemos ter falado tudo – Reyna acalmou a todos.

**Minha cabeça estava girando. Por que meu pai – que nem sequer ficara por perto tempo suficiente para me ver nascer – teria falado com minha mãe sobre um acampamento de verão? E, se isso era tão importante, por que ela nunca mencionara antes?**

– **Desculpe, Percy – continuou ela ao ver a expressão em meus olhos. – mas não posso falar sobre isso. Eu... eu não podia mandar você para aquele lugar. Significaria dizer adeus a você para sempre.**

– Infelizmente sim Sra. Jackson – Frank disse com pesar. Odiava despedidas.

– **Para sempre? Mas se é apenas um acampamento de verão...**

**Ela se voltou para o fogo, e eu percebi pela sua expressão que, se fizesse mais perguntas, ela começaria a chorar.**

**Naquela noite eu tive um sonho muito real.**

**Havia uma tempestade na praia, e dois belos animais, um cavalo branco e uma águia dourada, estavam tentando matar uma ao outro à beira-mar.**

–Jupiter e Neturno estão realmente brigando – Hazel disse chocada.

–Eu não sei ok? – Jason rosnou antes que alguém dirigisse alguma pergunta a ele. – Posso ser o único filho de Jupiter mas isso não quer dizer que ele entre em contato comigo. Eu sou uma quebra de trato – Ninguém, alem de Rachel e Reyna, notou o modo magoado como falou a ultima frase.

**A águia mergulhou e fez um talho no focinho do cavalo com suas garras enormes. O cavalo empinou e escoiceou as asas da águia. Enquanto eles lutavam, o chão retumbou e uma voz monstruosa riu em algum lugar embaixo da terra, incitando os animais a lutarem arduamente.**

O corpo de Hazel tremeu suavemente quando todos os olhos voltaram para ela. Agora entendia o que Jason passava.

– Podemos ler, por favor? – O dito cujo perguntou friamente.

Quando a atenção não estava mais sobre si, Hazel olhou grata para Jason; ele acenou minimamente com a cabeça.

**Corri até eles, sabendo que tinha de impedir que se matassem, mas eu corria em câmera lenta. Sabia que iria chegar tarde demais. Vi a águia mergulhar, o bico apontado para os grandes olhos do cavalo, e gritei: Não!**

**Acordei assustado.**

**Do lado de fora, havia realmente uma tempestade, o tipo de tempestade que racha árvores e derruba casas.**

O poder de Neturno assustava a todos os romanos. Para ter uma confirmação disso era só olhar para seus rostos desconfortáveis.

**Não havia nenhum cavalo nem águia na praia, somente relâmpagos que criavam uma falsa luz do dia e ondas de seis metros golpeando as dunas como artilharia.**

**Com o trovão seguinte, minha mãe acordou. Ela sentou na cama, os olhos arregalados, e disse:**

– **Furacão.**

**Eu sabia que aquilo era loucura. Nunca houve furacões em Long Island tão cedo no verão. Mas o oceano parecia ter esquecido isso. Por cima dos rugidos do vento, ouvi um bramido distante, um som furioso, torturado, que fez meus cabelos se arrepiarem.**

– Bramido? – Gwen gaguejou, seus olhos arregalados.

**Depois um ruído muito mais próximo, como de malhos na areia. Uma voz desesperada – alguém gritando, esmurrando a porta do nosso chalé.**

**Minha mãe pulou da cama de camisola e abriu a porta de um safanão.**

**Grover estava lá, emoldurado no vão da porta contra um fundo de chuva torrencial. Mas ele não era... ele não era exatamente o Grover.**

Frank estava pálido.

– Como não exatamente o Grover?

– **Procurei a noite toda – arquejou ele. – O que você estava pensando?**

**Minha mãe olhou para mim aterrorizada – não com medo de Grover, mas da razão de sua chegada.**

– **Percy – disse ela, gritando para se fazer ouvir mais alto que a chuva. – O que aconteceu na escola? O que você não me contou?**

**Fiquei paralisado olhando para Grover. Não conseguia entender o que estava vendo.**

– O que você está vendo? – A adrenalina do momento, mesmo que fora da historia, estava fazendo com que todos aqueles romanos certinhos e obedientes ficassem agitados.

– **O Zeu kai alloi theoi! – gritou ele. – Está bem atrás de mim! Você não contou a ela?**

**Eu estava chocado demais para registrar que ele acabara de praguejar **

– O que você está fazendo Octavian? Continue a ler! – O tom de voz de Reyna estava virando rapidamente em um grito. Como todos os outros ela estava agitada demais para descobrir o que estava acontecendo na historia.

Octavian respirou fundo e naquele instante ele lembrava um touro muito, mais muito irritado

– Algo está errado – Praticamente rosnou.

Jason era o único que mantinha a calma; até mesmo Rachel demonstrava nervosismo, roendo a unha rapidamente.

– O que está errado?

Em vez de responder a pergunta feita pelo Preator Octavian voltou a ler, suas palavras carregadas com pesado ódio.

**em grego antigo, e eu tinha entendido perfeitamente.**

Levando em consideração a reação que os romanos tiveram ao saber da localização do acampamento, Rachel ficou surpresa ao vê-los parados.

– Isso é muito estranho – Reyna disse com a voz tremula – Por que ele está falando... – Ela não conseguiu terminar, então ficou apenas lá parada em choque.

–Talvez tenhamos errado com Grover – Dakota disse rigidamente. – Talvez ele seja algum adorador dos gregos e não goste que tenhamos acabado com eles, pode estar tentando algo contra os romanos através de Percy.

– Isso era para nos acalmar? – Gwen pediu quase que histericamente.

**Estava chocado demais para me perguntar como Grover chegara ali sozinho no meio da noite. Porque Grover não estava usando calças – e onde deveriam estar as pernas dele... Onde deveriam estar as pernas dele...**

– As pernas dele? – Reyna enfureceu-se – Por que acha que me interessa as pernas de Grover?

– Grover pode ter pernas de robô e talvez isso tenha chocado Percy.

– Pernas robóticas são normais para pessoas aleijadas e Percy sabia que Grover tinha problemas nas pernas, por que todo o drama agora?!

**Minha mãe olhou para mim com expressão severa e falou em um tom que jamais usara antes:**

– **Percy. Conte-me agora!**

**Eu gaguejei algo sobre velhas senhoras na banca de frutas e a Sra. Dodds, e minha mãe ficou olhando para mim, o rosto mortalmente pálido aos clarões dos relâmpagos.**

– **Vão para o carro. Vocês dois. Vão!**

**Grover correu para o Camaro – mas ele não estava exatamente correndo. Estava trotando, sacudindo seu traseiro peludo,e de repente sua história sobre um distúrbio muscular nas pernas fez sentido para mim. Entendi como ele podia correr tão depressa e ainda assim mancar quando andava.**

Uma idéia cruzou a mente de todos, o que os trouxe um leve desconforto.

**Porque onde deveriam estar seus pés não havia pés. Haviam cascos fendidos.**

– Cansei!

Reyna agarrou os braços de sua poltrona para tomar impulso e ficar de pé. Andou a passos firmes em direção a Rachel e aproximou seu rosto da garota ruiva que permanecia neutra a sua raiva.

– Você vai me explicar agora o que a droga de um fauno está fazendo ali, e vai fazer isso nesse instante.


	7. Minha mãe me ensina a tourear

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

* * *

Jason já estava pronto para intervir quando Rachel solta um som irritado da garganta e se levanta, obrigando Reyna a dar um passo para trás. Ambas se encaram firmemente, deixando todos tensos.

– Você pode ser pretora aqui e por isso todos aceitam suas ordens, mas vou deixar uma coisa bem clara... – O tom de voz de Rachel diminui consideravelmente – eu não sou nem nunca vou ser romana, não tente me impor a suas vontades.

Reyna sorri friamente e cruza os braços.

– Qual o objetivo dos deuses em tem mandarem aqui? Como você mesma disse os mistérios serão resolvidos ao longo do livro, não precisamos de você.

– Foi uma experiência – Retruca a ruiva.

– Experiência de quê?

– Queriam saber se certo tipo de pessoa conviveria quase normalmente com vocês.

– Isso não faz o menor sentido.

Rachel deu de ombros.

– Na hora certa fará.

– E quanto ao fauno? – Jason perguntou de sua poltrona.

– Ele é um... – Sua garganta se fechou, odiava estar dando informações sobre o seu acampamento – guia. Foi enviado até Percy.

– Quer dizer que os faunos irão servir para alguma coisa?

– No lugar onde estão eles são muito prestativos.

As informações foram o suficiente para acalmar Reyna. A garota voltou para sua cadeira ao lado de Jason.

– Minha vez – Dakota gritou animadamente, suas mãos se estendendo em direção ao livro.

Antes que chegasse lá, Gwen , que estava a direita de Octavian, já havia puxado o livro para si.

Rachel afundou em sua poltrona enquanto Gwen lia o nome do capitulo e Dakota fazia bico.

– **Capítulo 4 - Minha mãe me ensina a tourear**

– Sra. Jackson é toureira?

– Não, não é – Rachel diz confusa.

**Arrancamos noite adentro por estradas rurais escuras. O vento golpeava o Camaro. A chuva açoitava o para-brisa. Eu não sabia como minha mãe conseguia ver alguma coisa, mas ela mantinha o pé no acelerador.**

A adrenalina que sentiam no último capítulo voltou com força total. Seus instintos de semideuses alertavam que a ação estava próxima.

**Toda vez que um relâmpago **

Jason bufou inaudivelmente. Estava cansando de tantas referencias ao pai; só o fazia remoer o por que de nunca (nem mesmo quando obteve o maior triunfo de sua vida ao derrotar o Titã) seu pai entrar minimamente em contato com ele. Para o garoto seria o suficiente se Jupiter soltasse um misero raio ao ouvir suas preces.

**produzia um clarão, eu olhava para Grover sentado ao meu lado no banco de trás e me perguntava se tinha ficado louco ou se ele estava usando algum tipo de calça felpuda.**

– Que tipo de mortal é estúpido para vestir uma calça felpuda que o faça parecer uma cabra? – Dakota perguntou

– Você é idiota a esse ponto – Gwen murmurou sem tirar os olhos do livro – Só não é mortal.

**Mas não, o cheiro era o mesmo que eu lembrava das excursões do jardim de infância para o zoológico infantil – lanolina, como o de lã. O cheiro de um animal molhado de estábulo.**

– Faunos realmente cheiram mal na chuva, e só piora se eles ficam constantemente na rua.

– Eles não prestam para nada – Reyna cruzou os braços impaciente – Ainda não entendi porque os mantermos no acampamento.

**Tudo o que pude dizer foi:**

– **Então, você e minha mãe... se conhecem?**

**Os olhos de Grover moveram-se rapidamente para o espelho retrovisor, embora não houvesse carro nenhum atrás de nós.**

– **Não exatamente – disse ele. – Quer dizer, nunca nos encontramos pessoalmente. Mas ela sabia que eu estava observando você.**

– Ela sabe o que Percy é; sobre o acampamento; que Grover o observava... – Frank contava nos dedos – Deuses! Por que ela recebeu tantas informações?

Ninguem quis, ou até mesmo soube, responder a isso.

– **Observando, a mim?**

– Só agora me dei conta de como isso parece estranho – Jason comentou.

– **Estava de olho em você. Cuidando que estivesse bem. Mas eu não estava fingindo ser seu amigo – acrescentou apressadamente. – Eu sou seu amigo.**

– Acho que Percy só acreditou que ele estava falando a verdade pois Grover é um péssimo mentiroso.

– **Ahn... o que é você, exatamente?**

– Um semibode – Dakota riu da própria piada sem sentido.

– **Isso não importa neste momento.**

– **Não importa? Da cintura para baixo, o meu melhor amigo é um burro...**

Rachel se assutou quando todos os romanos soltaram uma exclamação em uníssono.

– O que foi?

– Nunca, mais nunca mesmo – Frank levantou um dedo para enfatizar suas palavras –, chame um fauno de burro.

**Grover soltou um agudo e gutural:**

– **Bééééé!**

**Eu já o tinha ouvido fazer aquele som antes, mas sempre achei que era um riso nervoso.**

**Agora me dava conta de que era mais um berro irritado.**

– **Bode! – exclamou.**

– **O quê?**

– **Eu sou um bode da cintura para baixo.**

Jason franziu o cenho em confusão.

– Ele não disse que não importava?

– **Você acaba de dizer que isso não importa.**

O loiro se encolheu quando olhares incrédulos se prostraram sobre si.

– Bem... isso foi estranho – Hazel quebrou o silencio.

– **Béééé! Alguns sátiros**

– Eu vou morrer – Octavian agarrou o pano de suas vestes acima do coração – Ou talvez eu mate esse fauno ridículo. NÃO USE TERMOS GREGOS!

– Silencio – Reyna rosnou, vendo que muitos outros já abram a boca também – Isso é muito estranho, eu entendo. Só precisamos fazer silencio que com sorte nossas perguntas serão respondidas ao final desse capitulo.

Rachel via as pessoas mais descontroladas da sala (Octavian e alguns dos fieis amantes de Roma) puxarem o ar e então o soltarem lentamente, talvez em uma tentativa romana de se acalmar.

Não que isso a tenha deixado muito tranqüila.

**poderiam pisoteá-lo por causa de tamanho insulto!**

– Alguém deveria _te_ pisotear por tamanho insulto – Rosnou Octavian, prontamente se encolhendo sob o olhar duro da pretora. Decidiu que seria melhor praguejar em voz baixa: – _Gregos idiotas..._

– **Opa. Espere. Sátiros. Você quer dizer como... os mitos do Sr. Brunner?**

– **Aquelas velhas na banca de frutas eram um mito, Percy? A Sra. Dodds era um mito?**

– Bom, até alguns minutos atrás era somente um mito para Percy – Gwen falou com seriedade.

– **Então você admite que havia uma Sra. Dodds!**

Queixos se afrouxarem em incredulidade.

– Ele realmente vai se preocupar agora com ela ?

– É claro – Reyna e Rachel falaram juntas. Após uma troca de olhares intensa entre as duas quem continuou foi a ruiva – Isso vinha o atormentando a meses, e quando teve a oportunidade de provar que o que viveu não foi uma esquisitice da sua cabeça ele se agarrou a ela.

– **É claro.**

– **Então por que...**

– **Quanto menos você soubesse, menos monstros atrairia – disse Grover, como se aquilo fosse perfeitamente óbvio. **

– Sabedoria atrai monstros? – Dakota questionou, não achando nem um pouco obvio.

Uma vez que a pergunta havia sido feita a Reyna todos se mantiveram calados; ela apenas deu ombros.

– **Nós pusemos a Névoa diante dos olhos humanos.**

– Ah, seria tão incrível poder manipular a névoa – Uma luz travessa brilhava nos olhos de Rachel.

**Tínhamos esperanças de que você achasse que a Benevolente era uma alucinação. Mas não adiantou. Você começou a perceber quem você é.**

– **Quem eu... espere um minuto, o que você quer dizer?**

**O estranho rugido ergueu-se novamente em algum lugar atrás de nós, mais perto do que antes. O que quer que estivesse nos perseguindo ainda estava na nossa cola.**

– Fuja para as colinas Percy – Dakota disse dramaticamente.

Rachel abafou a risada com a mão.

"_Ah, mas ele vai fazer isso"_ Pensou ela.

– **Percy – disse minha mãe –, há muito a explicar e não temos tempo suficiente.**

– Então faça um resumo – Sussurrou Reyna.

**Precisamos pôr você em segurança.**

– **Em segurança como? Quem está atrás de mim?**

– **Ah, nada demais – disse Grover, obviamente ainda ofendido com o comentário sobre o burro. – Apenas o Senhor dos Mortos e alguns dos seus asseclas mais sedentos de sangue.**

Hazel se encolheu sob os olhares que ganhou.

– Eu não faço a menor idéia do que meu pai quer com ele – Assegurou.

– **Grover!**

– **Desculpe Sra. Jackson. Poderia dirigir mais depressa, por favor?**

**Tentei envolver minha mente no que estava acontecendo, mas não consegui. Sabia que aquilo não era um sonho. Eu não tinha imaginação.**

– Você não tem imaginação? – Jason levantou uma sobrancelha de modo incrédulo.

**Jamais poderia sonhar algo tão estranho.**

– Levando em conta do quanto você é tão estranho... é você poderia sim.

**Minha mãe fez uma curva fechada para a esquerda.**

Algo pulsou no peito de Frank. Ele não soube dizer exatamente o que era, parecia quase como se ele estivesse animado com a ação do capitulo.

**Desviamos para uma estrada mais estreita, passando com velocidade por casas de fazendas às escuras, colinas cobertas de árvores e placas que diziam "COLHA SEUS PRÓPRIOS MORANGOS" sobre cercas brancas.**

– Colha seus próprios morangos? – Dakota franziu levemente o cenho – Se não fosse completamente impossível eu até poderia dizer que é um aviso do meu pai.

– **Aonde estamos indo? – perguntei.**

– **Para o acampamento de verão de que falei.**

Os romanos bufaram com desdém; o acampamento deles, não importa se fosse em Nova York ou San Francisco, nunca seria considerado um acampamento de verão onde as pessoas faziam bagunças, disputavam em competições bestas e tinham cantorias ao luar.

– **A voz de minha mãe estava tensa; por mim, ela estava tentando não parecer assustada. – O lugar para onde seu pai queria mandá-lo.**

– **O lugar para onde você não queria que eu fosse.**

– **Por favor, querido – implorou ela. – Isso já é bem difícil. Tente entender. Você está em perigo.**

– **Porque umas velhas senhoras cortaram um fio de lã.**

– Percy ainda não entendeu a seriedade do problema, né? – Ao perguntar, a cabeça de Hazel estava tombada e ela tinha os olhos vagos.

– Ele nunca entende.

A frase Rachel atraiu a atenção de Reyna.

– E como você sabe disso? – A pretora tinha os olhos estreitados com ferocidade.

– Já ouvi historias de como o Percy é rebelde – Em sua cabeça ela agradecia os Stolls por darem aula de como mentir sem hesitar e essas coisas.

– Não aceitamos desobediência em Nova Roma – Octavian irritou-se.

– Essa historia já aconteceu ou está para acontecer? – Jason perguntou.

Analisando a pergunta Rachel não viu nada que a impedisse de responder.

– Percy Jackson chegou a completar dezessete anos. Os acontecimentos desses livros já aconteceram.

– Como ele pode estar vivo? – Frank estava incrédulo – As Parcas cortaram a linha de sua vida.

Rachel pousou os olhos verdes nele com uma seriedade assustadora.

– As Parcas nem sempre cortam a linha de vida de uma pessoa no exato momento em que esta vai morrer. Tudo o que disse é que Percy chegou aos 17 anos; em momento algum falei que ele não morreu, somente confirmei os cinco anos de vida que ele teve depois de ver as Parcas.

– Percy está morto? – Hazel pronunciou em uma voz estrangulada.

Seu olhar triste, junto á de mais alguns romanos igualmente sentidos (Gwen, Dakota, Jason e Frank) fez Rachel desconfortável.

– Melhor continuarmos – Pediu.

Embora não tivesse vontade, Gwen forçou-se a ler:

– **Aquilo não eram velhas senhoras – disse Grover. – Eram as Parcas. Você sabe o que significa... o fato de elas aparecerem na sua frente? Elas só fazem isso quando você está prestes a... quando alguém está prestes a morrer.**

– Oh, Grover – Balançaram a cabeça desgostosos.

– **Epa! Você disse "você".**

– Percy não está sendo lerdo – Dakota fingiu espanto, tentando quebrar o clima tenso que havia se instalado.

Romanos não eram muito de sair de sua posse rígida, mas naquele momento não puderam evitar deixar escapar algumas risadas.

– **Não, eu não disse. Eu disse, "alguém".**

– **Você quis dizer "você". Ou seja, eu.**

– **Eu quis dizer você como quem diz "alguém". Não você, Percy, mas você, qualquer um.**

– Nem um pouco confuso isso – Ironizou Jason.

Se o filho de Jupiter percebeu os olhares incrédulos sobre si ele não demonstrou. Simplesmente era incomum um soldado romano (ainda mais se esse fosse pretor) usar sarcasmo.

– **Meninos! – disse minha mãe.**

**Ela puxou o volante com força para a direita e eu tive um vislumbre de um vulto do qual ela se desviara – uma forma escura e ondulada, agora perdida na tempestade atrás de nós.**

– Forma escura ondulada... Forma escura ondulada – Reyna repetia para si mesma na tentativa de se lembrar.

– **O que foi aquilo? – perguntei.**

– **Estamos quase lá – disse minha mãe ignorando a pergunta. – Mais um quilômetro e meio. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.**

**Eu não sabia onde era lá, porém me vi inclinando-me para a frente na expectativa, querendo que chegássemos logo.**

Romanos franziram o cenho com isso. Nunca sentiram isso, mas algo martela em seus corações ansiosos, só não sabiam dizer se era bom ou ruim.

**Do lado de fora, nada além de chuva e escuridão – o tipo de campos vazios que a gente vê quando vai para o extremo de Long Island. Pensei na Sra. Dodds e no momento em que ela se transformou naquela coisa com dentes pontiagudos e asas de couro. Meus membros ficaram amortecidos de choque retardado.**

– Choque retardado? – Dakota se dobrou de rir.

– Ele quis dizer que foi evitado por um momento – Mesmo com a fala Jason obtinha uma pequena elevação na boca pelas palhaçadas do garoto.

**Ela realmente não era humana. E pretendia me matar.**

– Acho que ele estava falando de retardado no sentindo de idiota mesmo, Jason – Gwen balançou a cabeça com diversão – Deuses, o Percy é tão lerdo!

**Então pensei no Sr. Brunner... e na espada que ele jogara para mim. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a Grover sobre aquilo, os cabelos de minha nunca se arrepiaram.**

**Houve um clarão ofuscante, um Bum!**

– Gwen! – Exclamaram em uníssono, quando a garota parou de ler em choque.

– Desculpa, desculpa – Voltou rapidamente os olhos para onde havia parado:

**de fazer bater o queixo, e o carro explodiu.**

**Lembro-me de ter me sentido sem peso, como se estivesse sendo esmagado, frito e lavado com uma mangueira, tudo ao mesmo tempo.**

– E depois fala que não tem imaginação – Resmungou Rachel.

**Descolei minha testa do encosto do assento do motorista e disse:**

– **Ai.**

– Por que não estou surpresa que a primeira frase dele é essa? – No tom de voz de Reyna não tinha desdém, apenas cansaço.

– **Percy! – gritou minha mãe.**

– **Estou bem...**

– O que em nome de Plutão aconteceu?

Hazel esqueceu por um segundo sua preocupação com Percy para lançar um olhar frio ao homem que havia falado, que se encolheu.

**Tentei sair do estupor. Eu não estava morto,o carro não explodira de verdade. Tínhamos caído em uma vala. As portas do lado do motorista estavam enfiadas na lama. O teto se abrira como uma casca de ovo e a chuva se derramava para dentro.**

– O carro voou ou só derrapou?

Todos olharam de modo incrédulo para Dakota, que tinha a cabeça inclinada de lado e testa franzida.

– E isso importa? – Retrucou Gwen, quase que histericamente.

**Relâmpago. Era a única explicação. Tínhamos voado pelos ares, para fora da estrada.**

– Ah, foi pelos ares mesmo – Disse Dakota, ao mesmo tempo em que Jason balbuciava – Não... não pode ser isso, meu pai jamais tentaria matar um meio-sangue.

– Hã, Jason...

– Percy não fez nada para ele! Não tem por que...

Vendo que o pretor estava começando perder a postura diante de todos ali, Rachel saiu em sua ajuda:

– Gwen, volte a ler – Ao dar a ordem já havia se levantado e caminhava em direção a Jason, puxando o garoto agora quieto para fora da poltrona – Continuem a ler que já voltamos.

E assim foi arrastando ele em direção a um canto escuro, sob olhares tensos de alguns, o raivoso de Reyna e o satisfeito de Octavian.

* * *

Rachel encostou Jason na parede e esperou até ele tomar algumas respirações profundas para começar a falar.

– Jason você tem que entender certas coisas.

– Como meu pai tentando matar um garoto de 12 anos? – Olhou-a irritado.

Ela soltou um suspiro baixo.

– Acredite em mim, terá coisas muito piores que isso e não posso deixar que você perca o controle.

Somente nessa hora Jason percebeu a cena que havia dado na frente de seus colegas. Endireitando as costas, a olhou friamente:

– O que te importa se eu perco ou não o controle?

– Se você perder o controle Octavian colocará todos contra você, alegando que um líder de romano jamais deixa as emoções o dominarem, e então ele usará isso para assumir o posto – Espasmos percorreram os corpos de ambos – E se isso acontecer nunca conseguirei que minha missão seja comprida.

– Que missão?

– Preciso dos romanos como aliados.

Embora Jason não fosse tão esperto como Reyna a frase da garota á sua frente fez sentido quase que imediatamente.

– O acampamento para o qual Percy está sendo mandado não é o nosso – Exclamou repentinamente, em um sussurro chocado.

– O-o que? – Os olhos verdes o observavam de maneira espantada.

– Você disse conhecer Percy, e se ele houvesse ido para um acampamento romano não precisaria tentar ganhar nossa confiança primeiro.

Rachel franziu o cenho, olhou para o teto por alguns segundos e então de volta para ele.

– Não entendi sua lógica, mas isso não importa no momento. Preciso que aja com mais frieza se não quiser seu posto roubado por um maluco que arranca cabeça de ursinhos de pelúcia.

– Você o viu fazendo isso? – Perguntou, esquecendo por um segundo o que falavam.

– Sim, e foi muito bizarro.

Jason assentiu seriamente.

– Me controlarei, mas somente por meu posto. Ainda não tenho certeza se você ou quem quer que esteja nesse livro são confiáveis – E dizendo essas ultimas palavras lhe deu as costas, voltando para onde Gwen lia.

– ... **futebol americano.** – A ouviram falar.

* * *

Hazel batucou as mãos na perna de modo nervoso.

– Continue – Suplicou a garota de Apollo.

– Claro, claro – Disse desviando os olhos de seu pretor e a garota ruiva.

**Ao meu lado no assento traseiro havia uma grande massa informe e imóvel.**

– Estou perdido – Dakota franziu o cenho – Em que parte paramos?

Gwen passou rapidamente os olhos sob as partes já lidas e então se voltou para todos.

– Um raio atingiu o carro e os lançou para fora da estrada.

– Ah, pode continuar então.

– **Grover!**

**Ele estava caído de lado, com sangue escorrendo do canto da boca. Sacudi seu quadril peludo, pensando: Não! Mesmo que você seja metade animal de quintal, ainda é meu melhor amigo, e não quero que morra!**

– Metade animal de quintal? – Frank assobiou levemente – Sorte nossa que não temos nenhum fauno aqui, pois seria um saco o ouvir falar maldições á Percy.

**Então ele gemeu:**

– **Comida – e eu soube que havia esperança.**

– Faunos – Reviram os olhos exasperadamente.

– **Percy – disse minha mãe –, temos de... – Ela titubeou.**

– O que signi...

– Fica quieto Dakota – A fala em uníssono o calou.

**Olhei para trás. Num clarão de relâmpago, através do para-brisa traseiro salpicado de lama, vi um vulto andando pesadamente na nossa direção no acostamento da estrada.**

Gestos nervosos eram vistos por toda sala. Mãos se apertando no tecido da poltrona, unhas sendo roídas nervosamente, pés batucando ritmicamente no chão ou corpos sendo inclinados para frente em antecipação.

**Aquela visão fez minha pele formigar. Era a silhueta de um sujeito enorme, como um jogador de futebol americano.**

Gwen foi parando de ler ao ver Jason e Rachel voltando, mas o pretor negou levemente com a cabeça e foi se sentar sem uma palavra em sua poltrona. Um sinal claro que a conversa dele e da ruiva não era da conta de ninguém ali.

O desagrado de Reyna era visível na careta que ela fez.

Gwen apenas deu de ombros sem parar de ler:

**Parecia estar segurando uma manta por cima da cabeça. A metade superior dele era volumosa e indistinta. As mãos erguidas davam a impressão de que ele tinha chifres.**

– Não é impressão não meu filho – Dakota se mantinha neutro a toda tensão na sala.

**Engoli em seco.**

– **Quem é...**

– **Percy – disse minha mãe, extremamente séria. – saia do carro.**

– É, tipo agora – Hazel sussurrou.

**Ela se jogou contra a porta do lado do motorista. Estava emperrada na lama. Tentei a minha. Emperrada também. Desesperadamente, ergui os olhos para o buraco no teto.**

– Tá louco? – Gwen agarrou o livro com força e o sacudiu.

– Isso não é o Percy – Comentou desnecessariamente Dakota, ganhando apenas um olhar raivoso em sua direção.

**Poderia ser uma saída, mas as bordas estavam chiando e fumegando.**

– Quebra o vidro do carro – Sugeriu Reyna, desistindo de olhar fixamente Jason até que ele lhe contasse o que havia conversado com a estranha.

– **Saia pelo lado do passageiro! – disse minha mãe. – Percy, você tem de correr. Está vendo aquela árvore grande?**

– **O quê?**

**Outro clarão de relâmpago e pelo buraco fumegante no teto eu vi a árvore a que ela se referia: um enorme pinheiro, do tamanho de uma arvore de Natal da Casa Branca,**

Dakota assobiou ruidosamente.

– O bicho é grande.

Rachel cravou as unhas nas palmas da mão para evitar rir. Ah, se Thalia ouvisse isso...

**no topo da colina mais próxima.**

– **Aquele é o limite da propriedade**

– Limite da propriedade? – Reyna murmurou para si mesma – Eles estão falando de...

Como ela não terminou de falar e entrou no que parecia uma profunda reflexão Gwen retornou a leitura:

– **disse minha mãe. – Passe daquela colina verá uma grande casa de fazenda no fundo do vale. Corra e não olhe para trás. Grite por ajuda. Não pare enquanto não chegar à porta.**

– **Mamãe, você também vem.**

– Não aceitamos mortais que não sejam legados – Falou Octavian.

Jason se mexeu minimamente sob o olhar firme de Rachel.

"_Não abra a boca"_ Diziam os olhos verdes.

**O rosto dela estava pálido, os olhos tristes como quando ela olhava para o oceano.**

– **Não! – gritei. – Você vem comigo. Ajude-me a carregar o Grover.**

– **Comida! – gemeu Grover, um pouco mais alto.**

Todos empurraram para dentro os comentários sobre a inutilidade dos faunos. Aquele momento era tenso demais para comentários desse tipo.

**O homem com a manta na cabeça continuou indo em nossa direção, grunhindo e bufando. Quando ele chegou mais perto, percebi que não podia estar segurando uma manta acima da cabeça porque as mãos – enormes e carnudas – balançavam ao seu lado.**

**Não havia manta nenhuma. O que queria dizer que a massa volumosa e indistinta que era grande demais para ser sua cabeça... era a sua cabeça. E as pontas que pareciam chifres...**

– Eram chifres – Completou Hazel.

– **Ele não nos quer – disse minha mãe. – Ele quer você. Além disso, não posso ultrapassar o limite da propriedade.**

– **Mas...**

– **Não temos tempo, Percy. Vá. Por favor.**

Os romanos concordavam silenciosamente com a mãe de Percy, embora ainda não tivessem certos sobre o que aconteceria á ela se ficasse a mercê do monstro desconhecido. Afinal, não era sempre que os monstros ignoravam os mortais.

**Então fiquei zangado **

Os mais velhos naquele sala estranharam a atitude. Não era normal você estar em uma situação critica igual aquela e sentir algo como raiva. Pavor sim, raiva não.

– **zangado com a minha mãe, com Grover, o bode, com a coisa chifruda que se movia pesadamente em nossa direção, de modo lento e calculado como... como um touro.**

Reyna tentou evitar que seu ofego saísse alto demais, mas não conseguiu trazer a mão rápido o suficiente a boca e o barulho atraiu atenção geral.

– Não pode ser – Balbuciou, fazendo-os sentir como se um balde de água caísse sobre suas cabeças. Se a pretora-Reyna-durona estava daquele jeito o monstro não seria nada fácil de vencer.

Incrivelmente ninguém perguntou sobre sua descoberta, focados mais em ouvir atentamente a leitura.

**Passei por cima de Grover e empurrei a porta, que se abriu para chuva.**

– **Nós vamos juntos. Venha, mãe.**

– **Eu já disse que...**

– **Mamãe! Eu não vou abandonar você. Ajuda aqui com Grover.**

– Isso não é bom – Um senhor se remexeu em sua poltrona – _Fatalis vitium._

– O que você quer dizer? – Questionou Rachel.

– Falha vital, ou se preferir, falha mortal.

**Não esperei pela resposta dela. Eu me arrastei para fora do carro, puxando Grover comigo. Ele era surpreendentemente leve, mas eu não poderia tê-lo carregado para muito longe se minha mãe não tivesse ido me ajudar.**

**Juntos, pusemos os braços de Grover em nossos ombros e começamos a subir a colina aos tropeções, com o capim molhado na altura de cintura.**

**Ao olhar relance para trás, tive minha primeira visão clara do monstro.**

Os que ainda não descobriram qual monstro era, (ou seja, todos) apuraram os ouvidos para a descrição seguinte.

**Tinha, fácil, mais de dois metros, e os braços e pernas pareciam algo saído da capa de uma revista. Músculos – bíceps e tríceps saltados e mais um monte de outros ceps, todos estufados como bolas de beisebol embaixo de uma pele cheia de veias. Ele não usava roupas, a não ser cuecas – branquíssimas, da marca Fruit of the Loom –, o que teria sido engraçado não fosse o fato de a parte superior de seu corpo ser tão assustadora. Pelos marrons e grossos começaram na altura do umbigo e iam ficando mais espessos à medida que chegavam aos ombros.**

Conforme Gwen lia todos ao redor iam arregalando os olhos até estarem a ponto de sair do rosto. Haviam chegado a uma hipótese mas era tão maluca que nem tentaram expressar seus pensamentos, com temor de serem zuados pelos outros.

Afinal, era impossível que uma criança de 12 anos tivesse enfrentado aquele monstro.

**Seu pescoço era uma massa de músculos e pelos que levavam à enorme cabeça, que tinha um focinho tão comprido quanto meu braço, narinas ranhentas com um reluzente anel de bronze, olhos pretos cruéis e chifres – enormes chifres preto-e-branco com pontas que você não conseguiria fazer nem num apontador elétrico.**

A voz de Gwen ia diminuindo até a sala estar no maior silencio.

Obviamente Octavian foi o primeiro a demonstrar sua descrença.

– Isso tudo é ridículo! – Olhou para todos ali e seus olhos pararam em Rachel – Não pode realmente achar que acreditaremos nisso.

– E por que não? – Perguntou genuinamente curiosa.

– Essa descrição é do Minotauro!

– Acalme-se – Ordenou Reyna, vendo que ele já havia se movido para a ponta da poltrona, preparado para se levantar a qualquer minuto – Jackson está quase na porta do acampamento, certamente alguém sairá e o ajudará.

**Reconheci o monstro muito bem. Tinha sido uma das primeiras historias que o Sr. Brunner nos contara. Mas ele não podia ser real.**

**Pisquei os olhos para desviar a chuva.**

– **Aquele é...**

– **O filho de Pasífae – disse minha mãe. – Gostaria de ter sabido antes o quanto desejaram matar você.**

– **Mas ele é o Mino...**

– **Não pronuncie o nome – advertiu ela. – Os nomes têm poder.**

Falar que todos estavam chocados seria eufismo. Certamente Sally Jackson foi muito mais bem informada sobre seu mundo do que pensavam inicialmente.

**O pinheiro ainda estava longe demais – pelo menos cem metros colina acima.**

**Dei outra olhada para trás.**

**O homem-touro se curvou por cima de nosso carro, olhando pelas janelas – ou não exatamente olhando. Era mais como farejar, fuçar. Eu não sabia muito bem por que ele se dava a esse trabalho, já que estávamos a apenas quinze metros de distancia.**

– A visão dele é horrível – Informou a pretora vendo os olhares confusos dirigidos a si.

– **Comida? – gemeu Grover.**

A espalmada na cara, junto com um suspiro frustado, foi geral.

– **Shhh – fiz eu. – Mamãe, o que ele está fazendo? Não está nos vendo?**

– **Sua visão e sua audição são péssimas – disse ela. – Ele se orienta pelo cheiro. Mas vai perceber onde estamos logo, logo.**

**Como que na deixa, o homem-touro bramiu de raiva. Ele agarrou o Camaro de Gabe pela capota rasgada,**

– Não! – Dakota gritou animadamente, se inclinando com os olhos arregalados na direção do livro.

Ele e todos os outros tinham bem uma idéia do que aconteceria a seguir.

**o chassis rangia e gemia. Ergueu o carro acima da cabeça e atirou-o na estrada. Aquilo se chocou contra o asfalto molhado e deslizou em meio a um chuveiro de fagulhas por cerca de quinhentos metros antes de parar. O tanque de gasolina explodiu.**

**Nem um arranhão, lembrei-me de Gabe dizendo.**

**Oops.**

Os adolescentes (até mesmo Octavian) riam ruidosamente, enquanto os adultos se limitavam a sorrisos de canto.

– **Percy – disse minha mãe. – Quando ele nos vir, vai atacar. Espere até o ultimo segundo, depois saia do caminho. Ele não consegue mudar de direção muito bem quando já está atacando. Você entendeu?**

"_É uma boa estratégia"_Pensou Reyna.

– **Como você sabe tudo isso?**

– Nossa, só agora ele percebe isso? – Espanta-se Rachel.

– **Estou preocupada com um ataque há muito tempo. Devia ter esperado por isso. Fui egoísta, mantendo você perto de mim.**

– **Mantendo-me perto de você? Mas...**

**Outro bramido de raiva e o homem-touro começou a subir pesadamente a colina.**

**Tinha nos farejado.**

**O pinheiro estava a apenas mais alguns metros, mas a colina era cada vez mais íngreme e escorregadia, e Grover ficava mais pesado.**

**O homem-touro se aproximava. Mas alguns segundos e estaria em cima de nós.**

**Minha mãe devia estar exausta, mas carregou Grover.**

– **Vá, Percy! Vá sozinho! Lembre-se do que eu disse.**

– Sacrifício são necessários – Informou Arthur, pensando que Percy se negaria a deixar a mãe.

**Eu não queria me separar, mas tive a sensação de que ela estava certa – era nossa única chance. Pulei para esquerda, virei-me e vi a criatura avançando em minha direção. Os olhos pretos brilhavam de ódio. Fedia a carne podre.**

**Ele inclinou a cabeça e atacou, aqueles chifres afiados como navalhas apontados diretamente para o meu peito.**

Todos ouviam atentamente. Aquele era o momento em que descobririam que tipo de soldado Percy Jackson seria.

**O medo no meu estômago me deu vontade de disparar,**

Octavian zombou silenciosamente, para ele estava obvio que aquele cara não seria um bom soldado.

**mas isso não daria certo. Eu jamais poderia correr mais que aquela coisa. Então fiquei parado e, no último momento, saltei para o lado.**

**O homem-touro passou por mim a toda como um trem de carga, depois bramiu de frustração e se virou, mas dessa vez não contra mim, mas contra minha mãe, que estava acomodando Grover sobre a grama.**

Um silencio tenso se instalou repentinamente na sala. As possibilidades de que Sally sobrevivesse eram quase inexistentes. Ela era uma mortal e não conseguiria se defender igual a um semideus; Percy era apenas uma criança para derrotar o monstro sozinho e as pessoas que viessem ajudar Percy tinham obrigação de apenas defende-lo e mais ninguém.

**Tínhamos chegado ao topo da colina. Embaixo, do outro lado, pude ver um vale, bem como minha mãe dissera, e as luzes de uma casa de fazenda tremeluzindo amarelas através da chuva.**

Quem tinha ficado confuso com a descrição não expressou em voz alta. Quando acabasse o capitulo eles fariam suas perguntas e a ruiva teria que responder, pois já estavam ficando cansados de estar no escuro.

**Mas estava a oitocentos metros de distância. Nunca conseguiríamos chegar lá.**

**O homem-touro roncou, escavando o chão. Ficou olhando para minha mãe, que recuava lentamente colina abaixo, de volta para estrada, tentando afastar o monstro de Grover.**

– **Corra, Percy! – disse ela. – Não posso passar daqui. Corra!**

**Mas fiquei lá parado, paralisado de medo, enquanto o monstro a atacava. Ela tentou sair de lado, como me dissera para fazer, mas o monstro tinha aprendido a lição. Jogou a mão para frente e agarrou-lhe o pescoço quando ela tentou escapar. Ele a ergueu enquanto ela lutava, chutando e dando murros no ar.**

– **Mamãe!**

– Ele vai ver isso?! – Horrorizou-se Hazel, suspeitando com tristeza do que iria acontecer.

**Então, com um rugido furioso, o monstro fechou os punhos em volta do pescoço da minha mãe e ela se dissolveu diante dos meus olhos, fundindo-se em luz, uma forma dourada tremeluzente, como uma projeção holográfica. Um clarão ofuscante, e ela simplesmente... se foi.**

Quando Gwen ficou em silencio ninguém se incomodou em importuna-lá; eles também precisaram de uns segundos para se recompor antes que a garota voltasse a ler com a voz tremula.

– **Não!**

**A raiva substituiu o medo. Uma nova força ardeu em meus membros – a mesma onda de energia que me veio quando a Sra. Dodds mostrou as garras.**

Embora pesarosos sobre a vida perdida, os romanos ficaram satisfeitos que Percy tenha se recuperado o suficiente para se proteger.

**O homem-touro foi na direção de Grover, que estava deitado na grama, indefeso. O monstro se curvou, fungando meu melhor amigo como se estivesse prestes a erguê-lo dali e fazê-lo se dissolver também.**

**Eu não podia permitir aquilo.**

Alguns se remexeram em suas poltronas de modo desconfortável. A cada hora a falha mortal de Percy ficava mais evidente.

**Tirei minha capa de chuva vermelha.**

– **Ei! – gritei, agitando a capa e correndo para um lado do monstro. – Ei, estúpido! Monte de carne moída!**

– Por que perder tempo gritando insultos bestas? Só o ataque! – Protestou Reyna, enquanto Dakota se acabava de rir, murmurando – _Olé, touro._

– **Raaaarrrrr ! – O monstro virou-se para mim sacudindo seus punhos carnudos.**

**Eu tive uma ideia – uma ideia boba, porém melhor do que não pensar em nada. Encostei as costas no grande pinheiro e agitei a capa vermelha na frente do homem-touro, pensando em pular fora do caminho no ultimo momento.**

Reyna analisou seu plano durante poucos segundos.

– Para sua idade até que não é ruim – Elogiou com um dar de ombros.

**Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.**

**O homem-touro atacou depressa demais, os braços estendidos para me agarrar qualquer que fosse o lado para onde eu tentasse me esquivar.**

– Por baixo das pernas! – Empolgou-se Dakota.

Quando Gwen olhou para o garoto raivosamente, em seus olhos ainda havia algumas lagrimas pela Sra. Jackson que ela prendeu para não parecer fraca.

– Pare de comentar pois você acaba com o clima da cena.

Dakota assentiu, apenas resmungando baixinho.

**O tempo começou a passar mais devagar.**

**Minhas pernas travaram. Eu não podia pular para o lado, assim saltei direto para cima,**

Os que pensaram que Percy ia passar por debaixo das pernas do monstro franziram o cenho. O Minotauro não era lá dos monstros mais baixos e Percy também não era um dos semideuses mais altos; o garoto deve ter pegado um impulso bem forte.

**usando a cabeça da criatura como trampolim, girei o corpo no ar e caí sobre seu pescoço.**

Um suspiro coletivo encheu a sala, até mesmo Jason assobiou impressionado.

**Como eu fiz aquilo? Não tive tempo para descobrir. Um milissegundo depois a cabeça do monstro chocou-se contra a árvore e o impacto quase fez meus dentes saltarem da boca.**

**O homem-touro cambaleou de um lado para outro tentando se livrar de mim. Segurei com força em seus chifres para não ser arremessado. Os trovões e os relâmpagos ficavam mais fortes. A chuva caía em meus olhos. O cheiro de carne podre queimava minhas narinas.**

**O monstro se sacudia e corcoveava como um touro de rodeio. Poderia simplesmente ter chegado para trás e me esmagado completamente na árvore, mas eu começava a perceber que aquela coisa só tinha uma direção: para frente.**

Gwen mordeu o lábio pensativamente. Então no final das contas o monstro não ele tal coisa; mas claro que ela sabia que nunca poderia, mesmo com seus anos de treinamento, vencer um monstro daquele. Tudo o que ela sabia é que estava definitivamente entrando na lista de admiradores do Percy se ele ganhasse essa luta.

**Enquanto isso, Grover começou a gemer na grama.**

– Péssima hora para acordar homem-bode – Desesperou-se Rachel.

Enquanto isso Octavian resmungava sobre ele não prestar para nada, só se calando quando percebeu os olhos verdes lhe olhando mortamente.

**Quis gritar para ele ficar calado, mas do jeito que estava sendo jogado de um lado para o outro, se abrisse a boca deceparia minha própria língua com uma mordida.**

Dakota bebericou sua bebida (?) enquanto tentava imaginar a cena em sua cabeça. Do Percy sendo sacudido e não da língua decepada.

"_Talvez igual á Harry Potter com o trasgo no primeiro ano?" _Perguntou-se distraidamente.

– **Comida! – gemeu Grover.**

**O homem-touro virou-se para ele, escavou o chão novamente e se preparou para atacar.**

**Pensei em como ele havia espremido a vida para fora de minha mãe, como a fizera desaparecer num clarão de luz, e a raiva me abasteceu como um combustível de alta potência. Agarrei um dos chifres com ambas as mãos e puxei para trás com toda a minha força. O monstro se retesou, soltou um grunhido de surpresa, e então... pléc!**

O choque impossibilitou que os romanos reagissem. Quer dizer, um garoto de 12 anos não arrancava o chifre de um monstro lendário com apenas um puxão.

– Certo, vamos continuar – Ordenou Jason, o primeiro a conseguir se livrar do choque. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que isso seria pequeno comparado a outras coisas que esses livros aguardavam.

**O homem-touro berrou e me atirou pelos ares. Aterrissei de costas na grama. Minha cabeça bateu contra uma pedra. Quando me sentei, minha visão estava embaçada, mas eu tinha um chifre nas mãos, um osso partido do tamanho de uma faca.**

**O monstro atacou.**

– Use o chifre – Sugeriu Frank, franzindo o cenho logo depois.

**Sem pensar, rolei para o lado e me levantei de joelhos. Quando ele passou a toda velocidade, enterrei o chifre quebrado bem na lateral de seu corpo, logo abaixo da caixa torácica peluda.**

Alguns romanos olharam Frank pelo canto do olho, enquanto o garoto apenas curvava os ombros levemente.

**O homem-touro urrou em agonia. Debateu-se, rasgando o peito com suas garras,**

– Por que ele está se arranhando?

**e depois começou a se desintegrar – não como minha mãe, em um clarão dourado, mas como areia se esfarelando, carregada pelo vento aos pedaços para longe, do mesmo modo como a Sra. Dodds se desintegrara.**

**O monstro se fora.**

Rachel se assustou quando uma onda de aplausos se ergueu por parte dos romanos. Aquela cena de entusiasmo por uma vitoria a lembrou da energia de seus amigos na guerra; semideuses gregos se abraçando, erguendo os punhos no ar e gritando tão alto que suas vozes misturadas se transformavam num rugido de guerra de arrepiar.

**A chuva tinha parado. A tempestade ainda rugia, mas somente a distância. Eu cheirava a gado e meus joelhos tremiam. Minha cabeça parecia que ia se partir ao meio. Estava fraco, assustado e tremia de tristeza. Acabara de ver minha mãe se desvanecer. Queria me deitar e chorar, mas havia Grover, precisando de minha ajuda, portando consegui erguê-lo e descer cambaleando para o vale em direção às luzes da casa. Eu estava chorando, chamando minha mãe, mas me agarrei a Grover – eu não ia deixá-lo partir.**

**Minha última lembrança é ter desmaiado numa varanda de madeira, olhando para um ventilador de teto que girava acima de mim, mariposas voando em volta de uma luz amarela, e as expressões austeras e familiares de um homem barbudo e uma menina bonita, com cabelos loiros encaracolados como os de uma princesa. Os dois olharam para mim e a menina disse:**

– **É ele. Tem de ser.**

– **Silêncio, Annabeth – disse o homem. – Ele ainda está consciente. Traga-o para dentro.**

As portas do Senado se abriram com um estalo e todos se levantaram imediatamente das poltronas. Alguns já se encaminhavam para sair e os outros, ou estavam se espreguiçando, ou conversavam entre si sobre o livro.

Mas Reyna estava congelado em sua poltrona, os olhos fixos no nome que a capa do livro exibia.

"_Percy Jackson e Annabeth" _Pensou com horror, suas mãos se cerrando no momento de raiva que a tomou.


	8. Algumas respostas

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

* * *

Rachel não teve tempo nem de dar cinco passos antes que fosse cercada pelos romanos.

– O que foi? – Perguntou ao olhá-los.

– Nossas perguntas – Gwen respondeu, arrastando-a de volta para poltrona –, você vai responder.

– Não vou poder responder a todas – Avisou com um suspiro.

A fala fez os romanos reviraram os olhos.

Jason, Dakota, Gwen, Hazel, Frank e Octavian pararam em frente a poltrona da ruiva, enquanto a mesma puxou as pernas para cima, de encontro ao peito.

– Podem perguntar.

Octavian acotovela Jason para fora do caminho.

– Por que a criatura se chamou de sátiro?

Rachel olhou de relance para Jason, ficando satisfeita que ele estivesse mais ocupado em olhar mortalmente para a nuca de Octavian. Ela sabia que se Jason parasse um segundo para focar nos detalhes ele descobriria seu segredo; afinal, essa só juntar o fato que Grover usou um termo grego, com o fato de o acampamento ao qual Percy está indo não era o dele e assim ele concluiria que há um acampamento para os gregos.

– Primeiro de tudo, ele não é uma criatura. Aprenda a ter respeito – Informou irritada, surpreendendo Octavian – Sinto muito que seus faunos não façam nada, mas Grover nasceu com um destino diferente, graças a Deus.

O legado estava a ponto de retrucar quando Jason decidiu que já teve o suficiente dele.

– Já perguntou, agora é minha vez – Pegou o garoto pelo braço e o afastou da poltrona de Rachel – Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com os monstros de Nova York. Nunca somos enviados para uma missão para lá pois aprendemos desde pequenos que não se dá para sobreviver lá.

– Nova York nunca foi infestada, vocês só achavam que sim.

– E para que isso?

– Para que o acampamento de vocês não entrasse em conflito com o outro.

Os romanos se entreolharam, mas qualquer que tenha sido suas hipóteses eles não insistiram em uma nova pergunta sobre aquele tópico.

Hazel deu um passo á frente, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

– Como o Percy morreu?

Rachel deu um sorriso hesitante para a garota. Sabia que como Hazel tinha entrado recentemente no acampamento ela ainda não tinha se acostumado inteiramente com o jeito frio de ser de um romano, e por isso havia sido fácil para ela se apegar a Percy.

– Isso é algo que não poderei responder – _"Até porque não é verdade"_ Completou em pensamento.

Como a garota já tinha previsto que Rachel não responderia a sua pergunta, ela apenas assentiu.

Frank levantou a mão levemente, corando quando os olhares se direcionaram para ele.

– Como a Sra. Jackson sabia tanto sobre nosso mundo?

A essa pergunta Rachel não sabia a responda certa, mas se guiou pelo o que Apolo lhe disse.

– O pai de Percy teve realmente um carinho muito grande por Sally e quando descobriu sobre sua gravidez temeu que coisas ruins viessem a acontecer com seu filho, com isso deixou Sally Jackson a par de todo seu mundo, e tudo para onde ela deveria mandar Percy quando chegasse o momento.

Aquela resposta surpreendeu eles, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse comentar, Gwen se adiantou com um sorriso.

– Me explica como Percy é tão bom. Uma Furia e o Minotauro no mesmo ano! Sabe quanto tempo eu levei para conseguir derrotar um simples guerreiro? Me ajuda a dar um nome para o clube dele? Pode ser #ForçaJackson _(hahaha Neymar)_ ou...

– Gwendolyn – Jason interrompeu.

Gwen franziu o lábio, mas nada saiu de sua boca.

– Parte da resposta é Percy ser filho de quem é – Falou vagamente, sabendo que os romanos pensariam novamente em Marte.

Gwen estalou os lábios e saltitou para longe contente. No caminho empurrou Dakota para frente.

– Ok, minha vez... – O garoto passou as mãos pelos cabelos ao pensar – Já sei! Me explica o por que de o Percy ter conseguido entrar diretamente no acampamento sem antes passar por Lupa e do por que não ter ninguém protegendo a entrada de monstros.

– O acampamento de NY é diferente – Respondeu de imediato – Lá o líder do acampamento é outro e suas maneiras de ensino são diferentes; qualquer campista que sobreviva até a entrada é aceito no acampamento. Já sobre a guarda na entrada... somente posso dizer que eles não precisam disso.

– Não precisam de guardas? – Dakota estava chocado – Mas assim qualquer monstro podem entrar!

– Confiem em mim, eles não precisam disso – Insistiu Rachel.

Após alguns segundos de silencio Jason viu que ninguém tinha mais nada a perguntar e despachou todos, os liberando por uma hora antes de voltarem a ler.

Rachel estava morrendo de fome, e estava com muito fome mesmo.

Mal Jason tinha terminado de dar suas ordens aos romanos que sobraram, que já estava correndo até Gwen e, atrapalhando sua conversa/discussão com Dakota, perguntou com a mão na barriga onde ela poderia conseguir comida.

Enquanto ouvia as instruções Rachel se lembrou de uma das coisas a qual foi designada a fazer quando conhecesse os romanos. Ela sabia que Gwen e Frank achavam serem filhos de Apolo, mas na verdade não era isso e ela teria que "amacia-los" antes de serem reclamados por seus pais divinos.

– Ei, – Gwen estalou os dedos na frente de seus olhos, lhe despertando – ta tudo bem? Você ficou estranha.

– Não é nada – Mentiu, decidindo falar com ela depois.

Ao sair para as ruas do Acampamento Jupiter tudo o que Rachel fazia era comparar as coisas romanos ao das do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Os prédios a faziam se lembrar da 12 cabines oficias e das novas que vinham sendo construídas; os campistas romanos que passavam a olhando curiosamente (alguns até com receio) lembravam-na marcha que os gregos faziam na hora de ir até o pavimento de jantar; e, enfim, as camisas roxas que alguns ostentavam a lembrava da sua conhecida laranja que não pode usar até terem chegado no esperado capitulo 5.

Sua analise foi interrompida por um pigarro à suas costas. Voltou os olhos para trás e encontrou Reyna parada de braços cruzados.

Soltou um suspiro; sabia que não devia irritar tanto a garota, afinal, ela era a líder dos romanos, um dos objetivos a serem alcançados com sua estadia no Acampamento Jupiter era assegurá-la da integridade dos gregos e assim sua palavra como pretora asseguraria ao resto dos romanos que os dois lados teriam que se juntar a preparar-se para quando a hora enfim chegasse.

Rachel abriu a boca para tentar acertar as coisas, mas Reyna foi mais rápida.

– Não me interessa nada do que tenha a falar, somente quero saber quem são realmente Percy Jackson e essa garota chamada Annabeth.

– Sinceramente, não quero ter que falar em todos os capítulos que logo você saberá. Por que não pode esperar como todos os outros?

– Porque já me encontrei com eles! – Ela explodiu, seus braços se desfazendo da posição em que estavam para as mãos balançarem cerradas em frente a seu corpo – Desde o começo me vinha algo na memória sobre esse jeito do Jackson, mas só consegui decifrar ao ouvir a descrição da garota loira. Mereço algumas respostas não só por ser a pretora atual, mas também por ter sido arruinada pelos dois.

Conforme Reyna ia falando Rachel franzia mais e mais o cenho. Achava estranho alguém alem dos monstros dizer que Percy tinha os arruinado, então simplesmente não conseguia entender como essa garota vinha jogando essas palavras para cima dela. E também se fosse realmente verdade, por que nem Percy nem Annabeth terem falado sobre se encontrar com a líder dos romanos?! Com certeza tal noticia teria causado um alvoroço no acampamento.

– Eu não entendo – Balbuciou frustrada –Percy Jackson nunca relatou ter encontrado um romano.

– Isso porque não era completamente uma romana – Voltou a endireitar a postura ao avistar alguns campistas passaram não muito longe dali, distraídos demais na conversa de armas para dar atenção as duas – Eu sabia que era filha de uma deusa, mas nunca havia tido conhecimento sobre o Acampamento Jupiter; éramos somente eu e minha irmã vivendo pacificamente na ilha de Circe.

– Circe?! – Engasgou-se Rachel. Os Stolls haviam feito maior narrativa ao contar a historia da segunda missão (não oficial vale-se contar) de Percy e de como Thalia havia sido trazida de volta a forma humana e Rachel tinha que admitir que a parte que menos lhe agradou foi sobre a feiticeira que transformou seu amigo em um porquinho-da-índia.

Os olhos de Reyna ficaram muito ameaçadores quando esta o estreitou na direção de Rachel; num ato ágil a pretora levou os dedos a boca e assoviou. Uns segundos depois, nos quais Rachel a olhava estranhamento, dois cães de metal correram em direção a elas. O que mais fascinou Rachel foi um ser prata e um dourado, mas ao mesmo tempo a assustou o jeito como seus olhos rubis reluzentes a estudavam ao se prostrarem ao lado de Reyna após se esfregarem nas pernas da garota.

Reyna desceu os dedos para acariciá-los distraidamente, mas quando se ergueu estava novamente com a expressão fria.

– São galgos autômatos – Reyna explicou suavemente – No meu primeiro mês como pretora estava passeando pelas ruas de Nova Roma quando acabei atraída por uma loja de um universitário filho de Vulcan. Ele tinha ficado surpreso ao me ver ali, mas logo que superou o choque foi logo me mostrando uma de suas invenções; fácil deduzir qual mais agradou, não?

Quando a ruiva desceu os olhos para as formas de cães tratou logo de voltá-lo para Reyna.

– Por que os escolheu? – Rachel perguntou.

– Por um único detalhe que meus bichinhos possuem. Eles conseguem farejar o medo e até mesmo detectar mudanças na respiração dos humanos e em seus batimentos cardíaco, sendo o que acontecendo quando uma pessoa mente.

Rachel pegou um leve vislumbre de dentes parecidos á pontas de flechas de aço enquanto os cães continuavam a olhá-la. Em sua cabeça ela consegue chegar a uma conclusão, mas era algo que causou náuseas no estomago de Rachel.

– O que quer com isso? – Pergunta, referindo-se a tudo no geral: a abordagem de Reyna e seus cachorros metálicos.

Pretores de Roma não podiam usar cachorros de aços para acabar com as pessoas de que não gostavam, podiam?

_"Rachel... ela é romana"_ Repreendeu-se em pensamento _"É claro que ela pode (e com certeza adoraria) fazer isso"_

– Quero saber tudo sobre aqueles dois e você vai me contar.

Naquele momento Rachel decidiu que nunca mais faria um favor á Apollo. Isso se ela sobrevivesse a esses romanos loucos.

– Deles particularmente eu não posso falar, mas posso explicar mais ou menos aquela missão – Os cachorros se mexeram inquietamente, e Reyna tratou de passar a mão sobre a coleira de cada um, os mantendo no controle dela. Rachel teve uma visão da pretora os soltando e eles avançando, as presas afiadas enfiando em sua pele agilmente.

Um tremor percorreu seu corpo, não escapando dos olhos de Reyna, que inacreditavelmente preferiu não comentar sobre isso.

– Então fale – Foi o que ela disse.

Rachel prendeu o lábio entre os dentes, remontando a historia em sua cabeça para não deixar outras coisas escaparem.

– Ocorreu um problema no acampamento de NY e Percy e Annabeth foram atrás de... bom, uma ajuda.

– Isso foi muito vago – Reyna repreendeu suavemente.

Rachel segurou o suspiro frustrado que estava preso em sua garganta.

– Sua defesa do acampamento estava em risco e eles precisaram de algo para ajudar a concertar esse erro.

Reyna a avaliou com olhos frios por um momento.

– Lembro-me bem que eles eram muito novos, talvez uns 13 anos. Como pode achar que acreditarei que foram enviados em uma missão com essa idade?

Ai estava. Se Rachel fosse responder sinceramente essa pergunta, teria que dizer que na verdade não foi uma missão deles, mas percy e Annabeth são cabeças duras, loucos _e_ semideuses, ou seja, combinação fatal. Mas também ela conseguiu achar uma brecha na resposta.

– No outro acampamento não é a idade que conta, e sim o destino.

– Como assim? – Por um segundo Rachel pensou ter visto uma sincera curiosidade nos olhos de Reyna, mas essa impressão logo desapareceu.

– Os campistas de missões são escolhidos através do diretor, e se essa pessoa for realmente a certa para a missão ela vai se encontrar com um... _ser_ – Fez uma careta, lembrando das descrições dos campistas mais velhos sobre o antigo oráculo – que dá pistas de como será a missão.

Quando terminou de falar e a pretora nada disse Rachel se sentiu pior do quando Reyna a ameaçava; isso por que os olhos dela estavam presos aos seus cachorros assustadores, e após alguns segundos ela retirou a mão das coleiras.

Mas os cachorros continuaram imóveis; ainda encaravam sim Rachel, mas a visão de seus dentes a perfurando não se concretizou e isso bastava.

– Bom – Reyna levantou os olhos inexpressivos dos galgos, e avaliou Rachel –, vai a algum lugar?

– Estou com fome.

– Então venha enviada de Apollo, eu te levarei – Sorriu friamente – Pois em minha casa desconhecidos não andam sozinhos.

Meia hora depois, muito bem alimentada e caminhando de volta para o senado com Reyna um pouco a sua frente, Rachel percebeu uma coisa que não tinha notado desde que havia saído. Os campistas haviam deixado Nova Roma e estavam circulando novamente pelo acampamento, grande maioria encarando sem pudores a ruiva.

Abaixando a cabeça, os cabelos cobriram boa parte da visão enquanto ela fixava os olhos nos pés de Reyna para não se perder da pretora.

Rachel supunha que após todos serem liberados, Jason convocou o adulto que narraria os acontecimentos a Nova Roma e o mandou avisar aos campistas que voltassem para o acampamento, uma vez que estavam usando o senado e ninguém conseguiria entrar lá graças ao feitiço de Apollo.

Rachel só levantou os olhos quando ouviu a voz de Jason soar em seus ouvidos.

– ... e quem não quiser poderá ficar no acampamento.

Intercalou o olhar entre os pretores; Reyna parecia levemente desnorteada, e se não fosse por sua mandíbula apertada Jason seria a imagem de tranquilidade.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou com apreensão.

– Outra carta de Apollo – Reyna se recuperou do choque, mas não tanto já que estava dando respostas a Rachel sem sequer pensar – Ele manda os mais velhos voltarem a Nova Roma.

– _O que?_

– Aparentemente precisam de pessoas com mentes abertas para as coisas que vamos ler – Jason franziu o cenho ao olhar o papel em sua mão – Um pouco desrespeitosa suas palavras para um deus – Analisou com leve espanto.

– Hum – Foi a resposta de Rachel.

Ela sabia que quem havia mandado a nota havia sido o Apollo grego e esse com certeza não tinha filtro nenhum na língua, então não foi o modo como ele escreveu que havia a desconcertado.

Tentando pensar profundamente na situação, Rachel supôs que a retirada dos adultos foi para evitar mais conflitos quando chegasse a hora da descoberta. Afinal, os adultos já viveram tanto tempo com a idéia de que os gregos eram inimigos, que tentar mudar a cabeça deles nessa altura seria quase que um desperdício de tempo; mas já os adolescentes – aqueles que ainda continham um natureza rebelde, como ela havia dito algumas hora antes – seriam mais fáceis de aceitar novas realidades e admitir algumas coisas erradas – a menos que não fossem Octavian's da vida.

– Eles aceitaram a noticia bem? – Questionou, atrapalhando a conversa sussurrada dos pretores.

Reyna a olhou aborrecida, como se todos os problemas que vinha tendo fossem culpa dela – o que se Rachel pensasse bem era verdade –, mas Jason apenas abanou a cabeça levemente.

– Protestaram, mas não seria eu a ir contra um deus e eles se calaram depois que os mandei voltarem para suas famílias – Passou brevemente a mão pela nuca, então olhou distraidamente para um prédio onde havia um enorme relógio – Já deu a uma hora, os outros já estão nos esperando.


	9. Jogo pinoche com um cavalo

**Gente estou com esse capitulo pronto a tres dias, mas minha net tinha dado problema e só hoje meu pai conseguiu que arrumassem.**

**Estou tão feliz pelo tamanho do capitulo e que é nesse que eles descobrem sobre os gregos.**  
**Leiam as notas finais pf, tá.**

**Personagens não são meus, metades do maravilhoso RICK RIORDAN e o resto pertence a quem quer que tenha escrito sobre a mitologia grega e romana ;D**

* * *

_Na leitura do quinto capitulo eu gostaria que os mais velhos voltassem á Nova Roma, que fiquem apenas os adolescentes, seus pretores e obviamente minha enviada._

_Não se questionem muito sobre meu pedido, apenas não acho que alguns entenderam o que lhes será mostrado daqui em diante. Também não haverá mais enviados a Nova Roma para resumo dos capítulos._

_Apolo _

Ao relembrar as palavras do deus ditas em voz alta por Jason, Gwen começou a roer nervosamente outra unha, tentando pensar sob o som apreciativo que Dakota fazia a beber mais uma Kool-Aid. Não havia sido normal o pedido do lorde Apolo e estava claro que todos (menos o Dakota, nunca ele) ficaram desconfortáveis com isso, principalmente os ordenados a irem embora, que partiram para cima de Jason falando que a leitura tinha que ser feita com pelo menos _algum_ deles presente.

"_Não podemos tirar nossas conclusões do que ouvimos de crianças" _ Havia dito Arthur indignado.

Mas Jason Grace não havia sido escolhido como pretor a toa; ele foi bem preciso e frio ao dar sua resposta ao senhor:

"_Se me deixar lembrá-lo Sr. Daft eu sou pretor de Nova Roma; eu quem dou as ordens, mas acima disso tudo há os deuses e quando um deles ordena devemos escutar e obedecer. Ficaria gratificado em ver pessoalmente alguém desafiar um deus olimpiano"_ E encerrou sua fala com um sorriso mínimo e olhos azuis duros; naquele momento lembrou muito a estatua do pai no templo, e Gwen tinha quase certeza que havia sido por isso que o senhor não falou mais nada, apenas pediu licença e caminhou rapidamente de volta a Nova Roma.

Quando voltava a pensar na carta a única coisa que a impedia de se agitar de verdade era que se fossem ler algo muito serio os deuses fariam o contrario, deixariam os adultos com os pretores e expulsariam os adolescentes.

Novamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, mas dessa vez por alguém caindo no sofá ao seu lado.

– Mudaram a sala de novo? – Rachel lhe perguntou confusa.

Gwen assentiu com a cabeça e a acompanhou na olhada no Senado.

As várias poltronas que haviam para os adultos haviam sumido, assim como a dos adolescentes, mas no lugar dessas havia aparecido um grande sofá igualmente confortável as poltronas. Ele formaria um circulo se não fosse por sua parte aberta onde as pessoas passavam para se sentar, seu tom era um vermelho escuro e á sua frente havia uma mesa de centro onde o livro repousava.

Ao olhar a capa verde Gwen se perguntou onde estariam os outros livros, mas supôs que seus pretores os haviam guardado então não ficou pensando muito mais nisso.

Em vez disso voltou sua atenção á garota ao seu lado, pensando no jeito que ela havia agido uma hora antes; mas Rachel estava tão distraída, perdida em pensamentos, que nem notou os olhos sobre si. Quando Gwen ia falar, viu pelo canto do olho Jason se inclinar para pegar o livro e o estender para Frank.

– Pode ler Zhang?

Inicialmente Frank arregalou os olhos, mas ao ver Octavian revirar os olhos pegou o livro com certa brusquidão – o que faz Jason arquear divertidamente uma sobrancelha – e começou a ler com determinação:

– **Capítulo 5 - Eu jogo pinochle com um cavalo**

Jason deixou o queixo cair em sua mão; sua boca estava levemente aberta.

– Vou mandar internar esse garoto – Sussurrou lentamente, incrédulo.

**Tive sonhos estranhos, cheios de animais de estábulos. A maioria queria me matar. O restante queria comida. Devo ter acordado várias vezes, mas o que ouvi e vi não fazia sentido, então adormecia de novo. Lembro-me de estar deitado em uma cama macia, sendo alimentado com colheradas de alguma coisa que tinha gosto de pipoca com manteiga, só que era pudim.**

Reyna mordeu o lábio inferior pensando.

– Deve ser ambrosia – Concluiu.

Octavian torceu o lábio minimamente com desgosto. Sendo boa ou não, ajudando nas horas em que se feriam ou não, ambrosia ainda vinha dos odiados gregos.

**A menina com o cabelo loiro encaracolado**

Reyna se sentou mais rigidamente na cadeira, incerta se realmente queria continuar a ler a historia daqueles que arruinaram sua vida. Mas lembrou-se de uma coisa que havia aprendido com Jason; tinha que ouvir toda a historia primeiro.

**pairava acima de mim com um sorriso afetado enquanto limpava as gotas de meu queixo com a colher.**

Sem saber o por que Gwen ficou animada com aquele parágrafo; conclui, igual a livros que lemos e sabemos de algo imediatamente, que eles poderiam ser algo a mais no futuro.

**Quando ela viu meus olhos abertos, perguntou:**

– **O que vai acontecer no solstício de verão?**

– Solstício de verão? A reunião dos deuses? – Questionou Octavian, recebendo alguns acenos de volta.

**Eu consegui resmungar:**

– **O quê?**

**Ela olhou em volta, como se estivesse com medo de que alguém ouvisse.**

– **O que está acontecendo? O que foi roubado? Nós só temos algumas semanas!**

– Roubado?! Mas o que... Nunca ficamos sabendo que algo havia sido roubado! – Espantou-se Reyna.

Jason era o mais chocado de todos e embora tenha se recomposto rapidamente, seu olhar cravando imediatamente em Rachel levantou algumas suspeitas por parte da pretora.

– **Desculpe – murmurei. – Eu não...**

**Alguém bateu à porta, e a menina rapidamente encheu minha boca de pudim.**

– Ótimo jeito de calá-lo – Elogiou Dakota.

**Quando acordei novamente, a menina tinha ido embora.**

**Um sujeito loiro e forte, como um surfista, estava no canto do quarto me vigiando.**

**Tinha olhos azuis – pelo menos uma dúzia deles – nas bochechas, nas testas, nas costas das mãos.**

– Parece uma aberração – Comentou desgostosamente Octavian –, por que colocariam tal criatura no acampamento?

O comentário passou batido por Reyna, que como sempre analisava os detalhes. Chegou a uma idéia rapidamente, mas não conseguia acreditar – não queria acreditar – nela suficientemente para dizer em voz alta.

**Quando finalmente voltei a mim de vez, não havia nada de estranho com o lugar ao meu redor, a não ser que era mais agradável do que eu estava acostumado. Estava sentado numa espreguiçadeira em uma enorme varanda, olhando ao longo de uma campina para colinas verdejantes à distância. A brisa tinha cheiro de morangos.**

– Devem ter filhos de Baco – Animou-se Dakota, pra então franzir o cenho – Embora eu não entenda o por que deles estarem plantando morangos.

**Havia uma manta sobre as minhas pernas, um travesseiro atrás do pescoço. Tudo isso era ótimo, mas minha boca me dava a sensação de ter sido usada como ninho por um escorpião. A língua estava seca e pegajosa, e todos os dentes doíam. Sobre a mesa ao lado havia bebida num copo alto. Parecia suco de maçã gelado, com um canudinho verde e um guarda-chuva de papel enfiado em uma cereja.**

Os romanos franziram o cenho á descrição; certamente não era uma cena muito normal para eles.

**Minha mão estava tão fraca que quase derrubei o copo quando passei os dedos em volta dele.**

– **Cuidado – disse uma voz familiar.**

**Grover estava apoiado no gradil da varanda, e parecia não dormir havia uma semana.**

Rachel abriu um sorriso suave, agradecida que pelo menos Grover estivesse melhor, mesmo com a descrição desanimadora.

**Embaixo de um braço, segurava uma caixa de sapatos. Estava usando jeans, tênis de cano alto Converse e uma camiseta laranja-claro com os dizeres ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE.**

– Nome legal – Disse inesperadamente Jason, ganhando olhares estranhos sobre si.

Octavian ia fazer um comentário acido de que se o filho de Jupiter gostasse tanto do outro acampamento, por que não iria para ele, quando uma duvida brotou em sua cabeça. Não havia o porque de haver outro acampamento _romano_, pois praticamente o centro da vida deles era Nova Roma e ele sabia seriamente que era impossível haver outra Nova Roma.

Mas antes que pudesse verbalizar seus pensamentos, Frank já havia voltado a ler e os outros voltaram-se a perder-se na leitura.

**Apenas o velho Grover. Não menino-bode.**

**Quem sabe não tive um pesadelo? Talvez minha mãe estivesse bem. Ainda estávamos de férias e tínhamos parado ali naquela grande casa por alguma razão. E...**

Hazel e Gwen suspiraram profundamente, ambas trocando olhares compreensivos entre si. Sabiam que não havia sido um pesadelo.

– **Você salvou minha vida – disse Grover. – Eu... bem, o mínimo que eu podia fazer... voltei na colina. Achei que você poderia querer isso.**

**Reverentemente, ele colocou a caixa de sapatos em meu colo.**

– O chifre! – Exclamou Dakota.

**Dentro havia um chifre de touro branco-e-preto, a base irregular por ter sido quebrada, a ponta salpicada de sangue seco. Não tinha sido um pesadelo.**

– **O Minotauro – disse eu.**

Todos bateram as mãos na testa. Percy tinha que aprender certas coisas logo; não era de se estranhar que eventos estranhos o seguissem, o garoto praticamente os chamava!

– **Ahn, Percy, não é uma boa idéia...**

– **É assim que o chamam nos mitos gregos, não é? – perguntei. – O Minotauro. Meio homem, meio touro.**

Rachel sentiu o desconforto se abatendo na sala instantaneamente.

– Me esqueci que era de um mito grego – A careta que se formou no rosto de Dakota não incomodou ninguém, todos se sentiam do mesmo jeito.

**Grover mudou de posição, pouco à vontade.**

– **Você ficou desacordado por dois dias. Do que se lembra?**

– **Minha mãe. Ela está mesmo...**

**Ele abaixou os olhos.**

**Olhei ao longo da campina. Havia pequenos bosques, um riacho sinuoso, campos de morangos espalhados embaixo do céu azul.**

– Dakota estava certo – O tom chocado na voz de Gwen fez com que o dito cujo a olhasse ofendido, mas a garota não notou –, eles tem mesmo uma plantação de morangos.

– Você falou que os métodos eram diferentes ali – Começou Reyna, olhando inexpressivamente para Rachel –, mas não disse que seria tanto.

Rachel sentiu o coração acelerar, não por causa do jeito assustador que Reyna lhe olhava, mas por saber que a verdade não demoraria a ser revelada; na verdade não demoraria nem um pouco.

**O vale era cercado por colinas ondulantes, e a mais alta, bem na nossa frente, era a que tinha o grande pinheiro no topo. Mesmo isso parecia bonito à luz do sol.**

Para confusão dos romanos, Rachel deixou escapar um riso levemente histérico, mas a garota não deu explicação alguma quando conseguiu se controlar.

**Minha mãe se fora. O mundo inteiro deveria estar escuro e frio. Nada devia parecer bonito.**

Os romanos– até mesmo Octavian – sentiam profundamente pela perda de Percy. Já Rachel se mantinha atenta toda vez que Sally era mencionada, querendo saber o que havia acontecido de verdade com Sally, uma vez que sabia que a mulher estava bem.

– **Desculpe – fungou Grover. – Eu sou um fracasso. Eu... sou o pior sátiro do mundo.**

Octavian não teve pudor em conter seu resmungo alto e o revirar de olhos.

**Ele gemeu, batendo o pé com tanta força que ele saiu, quer dizer, o tênis Converse saiu. Dentro, estava recheado de isopor, a não ser por um buraco em forma de casco.**

– **Oh, Styx! – murmurou ele.**

O humor da sala mudou novamente, dessa vez se passando para um sentimento de desconfiança e raiva. Mais uma vez um termo grego havia sido introduzo ao livro.

Rachel lutou para não se encolher quando ambos pretores estreitaram os olhos em sua direção.

**Um trovão ecoou no céu claro.**

Jason desviou o olhar da ruiva imóvel, para o livro nas mãos de Frank. Ele havia ouvido direto? Realmente seu pai "interveio" por uma simples frase de Jackson?

O olhar chocado de Jason perturbou os outros, que também se chocaram com a cena.

**Enquanto ele lutava para pôr o casco de volta no falso pé, pensei: Bem, isso resolve as coisas.**

– Isso resolve o que Jackson? Me explica porque não estou entendendo – Irritou-se Gwen.

A garota viu Frank levantar os olhos da pagina para lhe olhar estranhamente, mas Gwen não deu a mínima; sabia que era diferente em certos modos de agir e odiava quando seus colegas agiam igual á agora então aprendeu a ignorar o máximo que podia.

**Grover era um sátiro. Podia apostar que, se raspasse o cabelo castanho cacheado, encontraria pequenos chifres em sua cabeça.**

– Ele é um fauno – Octavian sibilou as palavras com tanta força que seu rosto rapidamente ficou vermelho – Fa-u-no!

**Mas eu me sentia infeliz demais para me importar com a existência de sátiros ou mesmo minotauros.**

– Ele devia amar mesmo sua mãe – Reyna comentou levemente; suas mãos remexiam distraidamente na ponta de sua trança e seus olhos estavam desfocados. Quando todos achavam que ela não ia comentar mais Reyna soltou um leve suspiro – Está desatento e nem minimamente chocado ao conhecer duas criaturas mitológicas.

Hazel molhou os lábios secos, desviando o olhar para o chão ao falar:

– Todos sentem quando um parente se vai; atordoamento faz parte do processo.

Reyna abandonou a pose leve, sorrindo amargamente, mas um sorriso que foi para si mesma.

– Só quem passa por esse processo é quem tem alguém com que se importar o suficiente para isso.

Alguns desviaram os olhares, deixando apenas Jason a mirar confusamente a colega. Não tinha pensado muito no que sua amiga havia passado antes do acampamento, e vendo o modo como agiu ali talvez não tivesse sido muito bom. De qualquer jeito sabia que tinha que perguntar, mesmo que fosse para receber uma negativa ao pedido, pois eles estavam juntos nessa de pretores e precisam mais do que tudo se entender.

**O importante era que minha mãe realmente tinha sido espremida para o nada, dissolvida em luz amarela.**

**Eu estava sozinho. Um órfão. E teria de viver com... Gabe Cheiroso?**

– Eles não se davam bem nem quando Sally, com todo seu jeito tranqüilizador, estava lá para acalmar os ânimos, imagine sem ela?! –Gwen exclamou aterrorizada.

**Não. Isso jamais iria acontecer. Preferia viver nas ruas. Fingiria ter dezessete anos e me alistaria no exército.**

– Claro, porque um garoto de 18 anos tem seu tamanho, né, Jackson – Resmungou Octavian.

**Faria alguma coisa.**

**Grover ainda estava fungando. O pobre garoto – pobre bode, ou sátiro, ou o que for –**

O olho de Octavian tremeu assustadoramente, mais de um modo muito, mais muito cômico mesmo e Dakota sendo o único que viu arregalou os olhos enquanto se engasgava com sua bebida de uva.

– Pelos deuses! – Gwen virou-se assustada para o garoto, que agora estava tossindo loucamente; começou a fazer a única coisa que sabia para essas situações: bateu em suas costas – Olha o que dá beber tanto, ta ai engasgado.

Dakota não pode responder, ainda ocupado em tentar conseguir ar para seus pulmões. Quando Jason já estava se levantando ele conseguiu diminuir a crise de tosses, até que esta parou finalmente.

Seu rosto bronzeado estava corado, incrivelmente em sua face uma expressão de diversão.

– Esse povo ainda me mata – Disse ofegante, deixando-se cair contra as almofadas do sofá.

Todos franziram o cenho para ele, não entendendo nada do que tinha acontecido. Lentamente Frank desviou os olhos incrédulos e confusos de volta ao livro.

**parecia estar esperando levar um murro.**

Rachel se surpreendia mais e mais com esses pequenos detalhes de Grover. Ele realmente iria ter um crescimento grandioso durante os livros.

– **Não foi sua culpa – disse eu.**

– **Foi, sim. Eu devia protegê-lo.**

– **Minha mãe pediu para você me proteger?**

– **Não. Mas é isso que faço. Sou um guardião. Pelo menos... eu era.**

–Um guardião? – Octavian abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes antes de conseguir falar novamente – Mas você é um fauno!

Pela primeira vez Rachel viu uma expressão animada na face de Reyna quando esta se inclinou em sua direção.

– Conseguimos que os faunos fizessem algo alem de ficar mendingando por nossas ruas, você precisa me explicar como aconteceu isso!

Rachel coçou nervosamente o pescoço. Desde que chegou via que Reyna só queria o melhor para seu povo, e agora ao pensar ter resolvido um de seus maiores problemas no acampamento, ela não mostrava nada mais do que animação. Mas infelizmente faunos eram faunos e nunca poderiam ser iguais aos sátiros, que viviam com propósitos importantes na vida.

– O capitulo explica mais sobre esse assunto – Assegurou.

– **Mas por que...**

**De repente senti uma vertigem, minha visão rodando.**

– **Não se esforce demais – disse Grover. – Aqui.**

**Ele me ajudou a segurar o copo e eu levei o canudinho aos lábios.**

**Recuei com o gosto, porque estava esperando suco de maçã. Não tinha nada a ver com isso. Era gosto de biscoito com pedacinhos de chocolate. Biscoito líquido. E não qualquer biscoito – os biscoitos azuis da minha mãe com pedacinhos de chocolate, amanteigados e quentes, o chocolate ainda derretendo. Ao beber aquilo, meu corpo inteiro se sentiu bem, aquecido e cheio de energia. Minha tristeza não foi embora, mas era como se minha mãe tivesse acabado de acariciar minha bochecha e me dar um biscoito, como costumava fazer quando eu era pequeno, e tivesse dito que tudo ia ficar bem.**

**Antes de me dar conta, já tinha esvaziado o copo inteiro. Olhei para dentro dele e, com certeza, não era uma bebida quente, pois os cubos de gelo não tinham nem derretido.**

– **Estava bom? – perguntou Grover.**

**Fiz que sim com a cabeça.**

– **Que gosto tinha?**

**Ele pareceu tão suplicante que me senti culpado.**

– **Desculpe. Devia ter deixado você provar.**

**Os olhos deles se arregalaram.**

– **Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só... fiquei curioso.**

– **Biscoitos com pedacinhos de chocolate – disse eu. – Os da minha mãe. Feitos em casa.**

**Ele suspirou.**

– **E como se sente?**

– **Como se fosse capaz de jogar Nancy Bobofit a cem metros de distancia.**

– Então ele está perfeito – Declarou indiferente Jason.

– **Isso é bom – disse ele. – Isso é bom. Não acho que você deva se arriscar a tomar mais disso aí.**

– **O que quer dizer?**

**Ele pegou meu copo com cautela, como se fosse dinamite, e o colocou de volta na mesa.**

– **Vamos. Quíron e o Sr. D estão esperando.**

– Quiron deve ser o nome do diretor deles – Supôs Reyna, arregalando os olhos em seguida – Mas que merda.

Alguns pareciam confusos. Octavian e Jason olhavam a pretora, depois um ao outro.

– Quiron é um nome grego – Começou Octavian entre dentes – Um treinador grego para dizer a verdade.

Os romanos paralisaram, seus olhos esbugalhados.

– Isso quer dizer que... – Tentou Dakota inseguro.

– Não quer dizer nada – Rosnou Reyna – Zhang, volte a ler.

**A varanda circundava toda a casa da fazenda.**

**Senti as pernas trêmulas tentando andar toda aquela distância. Grover se ofereceu para carregar o chifre do Minotauro, mas eu me agarrei a ele. Tinha pago um preço alto por aquele suvenir. Não iria largá-lo.**

**Quando demos a volta até o lado oposto da casa, parei para recuperar o fôlego.**

A reação de todos foi travar o maxilar ou cerrar o punho. Não erram tolos, sabiam que não era uma historia sobre eles, sobre sua civilização, mas não agiriam contra até terem uma prova clara daquilo que pensavam.

**Devíamos estar na costa norte de Long Island, porque daquele lado da casa o vale seguia até a água, que cintilava a cerca de um quilômetro de distancia. Entre a casa e lá, eu simplesmente não consegui processar tudo o que estava vendo. A paisagem era pontilhada de construções que lembravam a **

– O que?!

O grito de Frank fez com que todos pulassem. O rosto do garoto havia perdido um pouco da cor e ele olhava estranhamente para o livro, quase como se não pudesse compreender as palavras que ali estavam escritas.

Octavian estreitou os olhos para ele.

– Termine de ler – Rosnou ele.

Frank olhou para os colegas estranhamente, mas por fim disse as próximas palavras num sussurro:

**arquitetura grega antiga**

Os romanos permaneceram em silencio por alguns segundos.

E então o caos se instalou.

Octavian foi o primeiro a saltar do sofá, virando o olhar feroz na direção da cabeleira ruiva... mas ela não estava lá.

– Farsante! – Berrou, apontando o dedo tremula para o espaço vazio do sofá – Maldita aliada dos gregos! Achem-na! Elas deve ter nos prendido aqui enquanto vai destruir nosso acampamento! Se...

– Quer calar a droga da boca Octavian! – Ordenou Jason, lhe empurrando bruscamente de volta ao sofá.

– Eu e Reyna vamos procurá-la – Continuou ele, com o postura tensa – Se ela voltar a prendam, mas não façam nada com ela. Ouviu, né, Octavian? Nem uma misera palavra!

Durante esse tempo Reyna estava parada imóvel atrás de Jason; terminadas as palavras do colega ela soltou um xingo em latim, dando as costas as todos e andando até as portas do Senado. Porem havia algo estranho ali. A porta não se abriu.

– Aquela... – Deu um soco na porta; seu corpo ardia em uma fúria que nunca sentiu – ABRA ESSA DROGA!

Jason correu para tentar ajudá-la, mas não obteve muito mais sucesso.

Os outros observavam seus pretores em silencio no sofá, cada um com seus pensamentos correndo a mil.

Gwen abraçou as pernas que ela pressionou contra o peito acelerado. _Seria mesmo? Os gregos ainda viviam? Ainda estavam a espreita para um novo ataque, um que os vingasse por sua queda perante os romanos?_ Diferente de muitos romanos ela não se fingia de boba quanto a absurda qualidade dos gregos em... bem, tudo. O império deles pode não ter sido tão forte quanto o romano, mas ainda havia sido um grande império, muito mais lembrado que o dos romanos, tanto que antes de saber que era uma semideusa romana Gwen só conhecia as historias gregas, uma coisa sanada dentro do acampamento.

"_Os gregos são maus" _Diziam "_Se tivessem tido a chance não hesitariam em destruir-nos"_. Mas essas palavras nunca tinham intenção de serem verdadeiras; para eles os gregos haviam sido aniquilados.

Hazel também observava impotente seus pretores. Novamente ela não entendia muito da relação entre os dois povos – só o que aprendeu nas aulas de historia do passado –, mas pelo jeito que os colegas haviam ficado atordoados não a alegrou muito, agora seria difícil ficar do lado de Percy sendo que ele parte de um povo odiado por todos a sua volta. Não que ela ligasse muito para isso, faria o que achasse certo e não deixaria ninguém decidir por si.

Frank havia fechado o livro imediatamente após o surto de Octavian e o lançado a mesa de centro; seus olhos fixavam-se na capa com certo temor. Depois de tudo o que ouviu sobre os gregos– como eram traiçoeiros, como não ligavam para as regras, entre outras coisas – durante seus anos de treinamento, já não sabia mais se queria realmente continuar a ler esse livro.

Dakota era o que aparentava estar mais tranquilo. Seus braços musculosos estavam cruzados sob a camisa roxa do acampamento, em sua cabeça rolando tudo o que tinham ouvido até agora; agora parecia obvio todas as dicas que os livros haviam dado. Somente havia um acampamento para romanos, o que estava do outro lado do estado era para os gregos; uma área grande que os distanciavam, mas não que os deixava totalmente separados.

"_Com nunca cruzamos com um grego antes?"_ Pensava fervorosamente "_Anos e anos, e nunca um barrãozinho?"_

Eram muitas perguntas e nenhuma respostas. Ah, mas romanos não gostavam de esperar.

(*****)

Do outro lado da construção Rachel estava encostada ás portas. Havia se afastada sobressaltada quando um soco foi desferido contra seu apoio.

– _ABRA ESSA DROGA!_ – O grito de Reyna mostrava quão irada ela estava; aquilo arrepiou Rachel toda. Naquele momento não sabia ao certo se havia feito a melhor escolha saindo sorrateiramente da sala quando viu que as coisas saiam dos trilhos, mas quando mais eles liam mais assustada ela ficava por estar sozinha ali; não queria ter que encarar a reação de tantos romanos.

Agora a única coisa que dominava era o sentimento de que precisava encontrar-se com Apolo antes de encarar novamente os romanos.

Rachel fugiu da entrada do Senado e procurou um lugar onde conseguisse mandar uma mensagem de iris.

– Oh, deusa do arco-íris, aceite minha oferenda – Murmurou ao lançar a moeda no ar em direção ao arco-íris que havia em uma fonte próxima – Mostre-me Apolo.

_Não era_ normal, e nem fácil, se mandar uma mensagem para um deus olimpiano, mas Rachel tinha acesso total devido a todo lance de ser o Oraculo e Apolo... seu chefe.

Quando a imagem de um adolescente largado em um trono se fez presente, Rachel estava para agradecer e começar a jorrar os acontecimentos, mas devido ao fato de ter dois fones enfiados nas orelhas do garoto e ele estar ouvindo musica num tom absurdamente alto (serio, dali Rachel conseguia ouvir o som abafado de uma bateria), seus gritos não funcionaram no objetivo de chamar a atenção do deus.

Estava pensando seriamente em voltar á aquele salão e enfrentar tudo sozinha quando Apolo, usando os dedos como baquetas para sua bateria invisível, jogou a cabeça de lado e a viu.

– EI, RUIVA – Rachel pulou para trás diante de seu grito. Apolo deve ter percebido o que fez, pois com um estralar de dedos os fones e sua musica alta tinham sumido e ele a olhava levemente envergonhado – Foi mal, mas você já ouviu U R MINE do Arctic Monkeys? É tão...

– Não temos tempo pra isso! – Praticamente gritou, interrompendo-o – Você precisa me ajudar, os romanos piraram!

Apolo assentiu seriamente, mas Rachel viu o olhar de relance que ele havia lançado para uma porta que havia perto de si.

_"Oh, se aquele safado pensar em fugir..."_ Rachel ameaçava em pensamento.

\- Então ruivinha, sabe que não posso me meter nos assuntos... - O deus tentava fugir, mas Rachel ia perdendo a paciência.

Afinal, ela era ruiva.

– Eu não sou sua filha. – Berrou. – Então a lei de Zeus não se aplica a mim, você pode me ajudar sim!

– Mas Hera iria acabar comigo – Choramingou – Sabe quanto tempo ela vem planejando esse encontro grego-romano? Quando souber que dei historias do acampamento meio-sangue aos romanos ela vai acabar comigo!

– E se você não me ajudar aqueles romanos vão acabar _comigo_ – Retrucou igualmente amedrontada.

– Ok, então vamos apagar as memórias deles e deixar que Hera siga com seu planos daqui a alguns meses...

– Não mesmo – Rachel deixou de lado seu medo para se agarrar a raiva – Você me disse que o plano da rainha era tirar o Percy do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e trazer ele para cá, mas nós dois sabemos o impacto que isso causaria nos gregos e principalmente em Annabeth! Céus, aquela garota finalmente parou de me lançar olhares mortais e virou minha amiga, e agora você quer que eu contribua para tirar seu namorado?! Não sei se você se esqueceu, mas eu também me importo com Percy. Jamais deixaria ele nas mãos desses romanos doidos!

Apolo franzia o cenho ao olhá-la estranhamente.

Rachel, cansada de esperar, apelou para sua ultima alternativa.

– Se eu morrer irei falar com o Nico, que vai falar com Percy, que virá atrás de você - Ameaçou.

Apolo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Eu sou um _deus_ lembra? - Apontou com obviedade.

– Percy ganhou do deus da guerra, e com _12 anos_ – Voltou a insistir, cruzando os braços sob o peito – Quer mesmo condenar á morte a melhor amiga do semideus filho de Poseidon, que já provou ser o melhor ao salvar... añh, deixe-me ver... o Olimpo?!

Apolo a olhou em choque por alguns segundos.

– Eu vou ajudar você – Murmurou hesitante, logo depois passando a mão na imagem e cortando a conexão.

Rachel soltou um suspiro de alivio e depois voltou o olhar para as portas do Senado.

– E lá vou eu – Resmungou nervosa.

(*****)

No momento em que Rachel passou pelas portas que havia trancado – graças Stolls e seus brinquedinhos – encontrou os romanos em pé a olhando intensamente – raiva, ódio, ou o que quer que fosse nos olhos; Rachel não se atreveu a olhar, fixou as íris verdes no pano braço que ela enrolou no pulso – iria esperar silenciosamente sua sentença. Só levantou o olhar quando sentiu alguém parar na sua frente.

– Você é uma espiã dos malditos gregos – Octavian gritou, apontando um dedo na cara de Rachel – Admita!

– Eu fui enviada por um deus, seu palerma – Não resistindo, deu um tapa forte na mão dele, a retirando da frente de seu rosto – Como posso ser uma espiã?

Mas Octavian já havia se voltado aos romanos, e agora falava para eles.

– Enviada por um deus? Sequer vimos Apollo na vida, como podemos saber que foi mesmo ele que a mandou e não um bando de gregos armando um plano de ataque? Está muito claro na historia que os gregos não são confiáveis. Eu digo para irmos até eles e os pararmos antes que venham a destruir nosso lar!

Jason deu um passo a frente, sua raiva tão forte que estava virando densa. Todos sabiam que Octavian tinha passado de todos os limites se pronunciam primeiro, como se ele fosse o pretor.

A ar envolta de Jason estalava, parecendo que a qualquer momento ele poderia sair lançando raios de todo o corpo; os olhos azuis tão duros que se igualavam aos retratos da frieza do pai.

Nenhum romano jamais havia visto Jason Grace assim, e decidiram imediatamente que nunca mais queriam voltar a ver. Os que estavam mais perto se afastaram com cautela, temendo que ele os explodisse para longe em sua raiva borbulhante. Por um momento Octavian mostrou querer seguir o mesmo movimento, pestanejando por um segundo, mas no fim encontrando coragem para se manter de cabeça erguida.

– Eu sou o pretor de Nova Roma – Começou Jason num rosnado; um ponto brilhante, uma faísca, cortou o ar, fazendo todos pularem – Eu decido que decisões tomar para o bem do meu povo. Eu, e somente eu, decido se colocaremos a vida de soldados romanos em risco por uma _suspeita_.

Jason parou bem na frente de Octavian, o olhando tão intensamente que o legado não teve como não desviar os olhos. Jason realmente conseguiria queimar alguém com apenas aquele olhar. O pretor continuou seu discurso numa voz mais baixa, mas não menos furiosa, apenas mais contida:

– Eu sou o semideus filho de Jupiter, senhor dos céus; trate-se de colocar-se no seu lugar legado. E nunca, mais nunca mesmo, volte a me desafiar.

A raiva de Octavian se igualava a de Jason, mas ele não tinha poder suficiente para ir de contra o pretor. Por isso só assentiu uma vez, voltando a levantar os olhos para Jason.

– E quanto a garota? Não podemos não fazer nada com ela se realmente tiver relações com Percy Jackson e os gregos.

Uma grande parte da raiva de Jason sumiu, dando lugar ao um semblante rigido ao encarar a palida Rachel. Certamente faria alguma coisa em relação a ela, mas somente ele e mais ninguém – nem mesmo Reyna –, pois havia algo na garota ruiva que ele não conseguia decifrar. Estava disposto a protege-la, mas o modo como ela recuava não mostrava que ela adivinhava suas inteções.

– Rachel, volte aqui. Ninguém irá te machucar – Chamou.

A garota pareceu não ter ouvido, pois estava olhando ao redor da sala com estranheza e mantinha a mão trêmula no colar. Não demorou muito para Jason perceber duas coisas: ela parecia estar ouvindo algo inaudivel aos outros e também havia a pele salpicada de sardas, que no momento estava banhada em uma fina camada de suor.

– O que... – Jason hesitou, pigarreando e erguendo a voz para atrair sua atenção – O que está acontecendo?

– Ele está louco – Murmurou com pavor – Não poderei mantê-lo aqui.

As frases não faziam sentido, mas Jason não teve tempo para perguntas.

O ar sofreu um aumento repentino na temperatura e a sala começou a ficar mais clara. Muito clara.

– Fechem os olhos – Gritou Rachel, parecendo ser a unica capaz de se mover diante da estranheza da situação.

Não demorou para Jason e Reyna perceberem o panico na voz dela, e sem questionar começaram a repassar o pedido dela, mas com voz de pretores que fez com que todos saiessem do choque e obedecessem quase que imediatamente.

A luz chegou a uma claridade ainda maior, levando todos a protegerem os olhos com os braços. Então tão rápido quando havia chegado ela se extinguiu.

– Por Hades – A voz de um adolescente se fez presente –; posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Os braços foram abaixados, olhos pousando na figura imponente parada no meio da sala de braços cruzado. Realmente era um garoto jovem, com no máximo 18 anos, usava calças jeans rasgadas, uma blusa do exercito, tinha olhos azuis e óculos de sol pousados nos cabelos loiros.

– Quem é você? – Jason se pronunciou hesitante, devido ao modo como ele havia chegado.

– Apolo, obviamente – Foi a resposta bufada do adolescente.

– Você não parece Apolo – Falou sem pensar Dakota, recebendo olhares chocados em sua direção.

Apolo revirou os olhos exasperadamente.

– Por que todos dizem a mesma coisa? – Resmungou para si mesmo; em um instante os romanos se viram diante de um homem de 30 anos, mas com a mesma fisionomia do adolescente, um segundo depois Apolo voltou a sua aparência inicial – Eu sou um deus, obviamente consigo mudar minha aparência. Minha preferência é de um jovem.

Se Rachel não estivesse tão tensa naquele momento com certeza teria soltada uma risada ao ver os romanos assentirem lentamente com a cabeça, seus olhos esbugalhados.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou fracamente.

Apolo se virou e abriu um sorriso, mas havia algo estranho ali, uma pequena rigidez nos lábios que nunca havia sido percebida porque nunca tinha visto Apolo nervoso.

– Esclarecendo alguns pontos – Juntou as mãos como se estivesse rezando, mas as colocou em frente aos lábios, olhando os romanos com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Eu certamente imaginei que o adorável Octavian estava acusando minha enviada, mesmo depois de ter lido uma carta falando que não era para se julgar antes do final do livro, estou certo?

Octavian arregalou os olhos quando o olhar de Apolo parou em si. Sua pele estava mais pálida do que de costume, o fazendo parecer doente.

Finalmente, vendo que Apolo arqueava ainda mais a sobrancelha, Jason deu uma forte cotovelada em Octavian.

– S-sim, senhor – Balbuciou apressadamente – Foi um completo engano.

Rachel enfim se permitiu relaxar; os romanos não fariam nada com ela enquanto estivesse sobre a proteção de Apolo.

Ela se assustou quando sentiu algo envolvendo seu pulso, mas relaxou ao ver que era apenas a mão de Apolo. Ela ardia, foi o constatou imediatamente. Nivelando o olhar com o deus ela entendeu que a ação tinha sido de prevenção; a qualquer minuto Apolo poderia transformar-se em sua identidade romana, o que com certeza não o deixaria muito amigável para pensar em proteger uma simples mortal.

Ela servia ao Apolo grego, aquele que tinha uma ligação com o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, se fosse para depender do romano... realmente não sabia o que daria.

– Os livros – Começou Reyna olhando inexpressivamente a mão de Apolo em Rachel –, por que querem que os leiamos? Nunca gostamos dos gregos; sem querer ofende-lo senhor, mas isso me parece um grande erro.

Apolo olhou com curiosidade a pretora. Rachel não soube dizer exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

– Os eventos que estão por vir, essa é a questão. Leiam os livros, tirem suas conclusões dos gregos somente quando acabarem e depois voltarei para explicar a situação toda – Apolo olhava seriamente para todos – Vocês são importantes. Quando tudo isso acabar, saberão o quanto.

E sem mais uma palavra, deu um passo para trás. Todos colocaram novamente as mãos nos olhos, segundos depois sentindo uma rápida onda de calor bater contra suas peles.

E então... Apolo não estava mais lá.

(***)

O silencio chocado durou segundos cruéis na visão de Rachel. Os olhos de todos estavam pousados nela. Ninguém falava ou expressava emoção alguma.

– Podemos voltar a ler? – Seu sussurro cortou o silencio, fazendo todos desviarem os olhos.

– Você poderia explicar como os gregos ainda estão vivos – Sugeriu Jason seriamente.

Por um momento tudo o que Rachel fez foi abrir e fechar as mãos ao lado do corpo, mas por fim suspirou pesadamente.

– Posso me sentar ao menos? – Perguntou cansada.

Jason torceu o lábio, fazendo um breve aceno para o grande sofá.

Quando todos se acomodaram novamente em seus lugares, Rachel não ficou surpresa ao perceber Gwen mais afastada de si e evitando olhá-la.

Com essa constatação, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, fixando seu olhar no chão.

– Os gregos nunca morreram, pois sempre tiverem seus pais – Começou hesitantemente – Os deuses olimpianos ainda vivem em suas formas gregas.

Outro silencio varreu a sala, enquanto todos arrumavam os próprios pensamentos.

– Estou confuso – Dakota franziu o cenho, pela primeira vez muito serio – Como saber o que te faz romano ou grego? Quer dizer, o que nos diferencia?

Fez-se um segundo de silencio antes que Rachel voltasse falar, dessa vez levemente insegura:

– Acho que isso depende do modo como o deus estiver. Tipo, se ele se relacionar com um mortal na forma romana, então seu filho será romano, e também temos a coisa de semideuses filhos de semideuses.

– Ok, entendi nosso modo de separação, mas e quanto a historia?– Ouviu Reyna perguntar – A quanto tempo os gregos voltaram?

– Eles nunca sumiram Reyna – Finalmente Rachel levantou a cabeça, encarando a face levemente chocada da pretora – Quando vocês achavam que os gregos foram dizimados, foi quando os deuses decidiram separá-los.

– Separar-nos? – A voz de Hazel estava surpresa – Por que não iriam querer que soubéssemos da existência de uns dos outros?

Jason, que até o momento estava com os braços cruzados sob o peito, sacudiu levemente a cabeça.

– Provavelmente pela nossa convivência. Aprendemos desde cedo a odiar os gregos, não imagino muitos ficando felizes ao saberem de sua existência. Iriam querer que os varrêssemos da face da Terra.

Rachel tremeu silenciosamente sob a observação de Jason. No fim das contas, mesmo com uma pitada de drama, ela sabia que tinha um quê de verdade em suas palavras.

– A guerra civil – Falou, os fazendo a olharem confusa – Foi isso que fez com que os deuses os separassem. Os semideuses romanos e gregos provocaram aquilo e já sabemos quão sangrenta ela foi, não?

– Realmente somos melhores separados – Gwen murmurou.

– Não entendo isso – O olhar frio de Octavian estava pousado em Rachel desde que ela se sentará, mas foi só nesse momento que ela o percebeu – Se nos separaram por que agora estão querendo que leiamos um do outro?

– Algo ruim esta vindo, não está? – Questionou Frank, recebendo um aceno de Rachel.

Os dedos de Rachel batucaram inquietamente em sua perna enquanto ela observava os romanos se entreolhando. Quem se pronunciou foi Reyna, fazendo um gesto com o queixo para o livro.

Com a face um pouco contraria, Frank pegou novamente o livro.

– Releia as ultimas partes – Aconselhou Jason, embora seu olhar estivesse distante, seu polegar massageando quase distraidamente a têmpora.

– **Devíamos estar na costa norte de Long Island, porque daquele lado da casa o vale seguia até a água, que cintilava a cerca de um quilômetro de distancia. Entre a casa e lá, eu simplesmente não consegui processar tudo o que estava vendo. A paisagem era pontilhada de construções que lembravam a arquitetura grega antiga**

Um leve farfalhar soou quando os romanos se remexeram no assento.

– **um pavilhão a céu aberto, um anfiteatro, uma arena circular – só que pareciam novos em folha, as colunas de mármore branco reluzindo ao sol. Em uma quadra de areia próxima, uma dúzia de crianças e sátiros jogavam voleibol. Canoas deslizavam por um pequeno lago.**

– É bem... diferente daqui – Comentou Jason.

Embora não admitissem, os romanos ficaram embasbacados com algumas descrições. _Jogando vôlei? Canoagem?_ Realmente aquelas atividades de acampamentos dos mortais nunca seriam vistas em terreno romano. Para eles o que importava era a disciplina, e não deixar que seus campistas ficassem relaxando.

**Crianças de camiseta laranja-clara como a de Grover acorriam umas atrás das outras em volta de um grupamento de chalés no meio do bosque.**

Octavian ostentava uma expressão debochada no rosto. Até agora os gregos só mostravam que não serviam para nada, coisa que ele apostaria que aconteceria ao longo dos livros.

**Algumas praticavam arco e flecha em alvos.**

Sem poder evitar, Frank e Gwen se endireitaram ás palavras, uma imagem do breve encontro com Apolo piscando em suas mentes.

**Outras montavam cavalos em uma trilha arborizada e, a não ser que eu estivesse tendo alucinações, alguns cavalos tinham asas.**

Reyna fez um som estrangulado da garganta, olhando perdida para o livro.

– _Cavalos_ com asas? Eles tem mais de um?

Rachel esfregava distraidamente o olho quando respondeu a pergunta.

– Tem vários na verdade. Eles tem campistas designados para cuidar dos pégasos.

O olhar incrédulo de Reyna fez Rachel um tanto apreensiva. Era a primeira vantagem dos gregos sobre os romanos e olhar chateado no rosto deles demonstrava que não gostavam nada dessa observação.

**Na extremidade da varanda, dois homens estavam sentados frente a frente em uma mesa de carteado. A menina de cabelos loiros que me alimentara com colheradas de pudim com sabor de pipoca estava apoiada no gradil da varanda, ao lado deles.**

**O homem de frente para mim era pequeno, mas gorducho. Tinha nariz vermelho, grandes olhos chorosos e cabelo cacheado tão preto que era quase roxo. Parecia uma daquelas pinturas de anjos-bebês, como se chamam mesmo... surubins? Não, querubins. É isso. Ele parecia um querubim que chegou a meia idade em um acampamento de trailers.**

– Ugh! – Gwen torceu o lábio em desgosto – Quem é esse cara?

Era algo que Rachel poderia ter respondido, mas não parecia que Gwen fosse querer uma resposta sua.

**Usava uma camisa havaiana com estampa de tigres e teria se encaixado perfeitamente em uma das rodas de pôquer de Gabe, só que eu tive a sensação de que esse cara poderia ter ganhado até do meu padrasto.**

– **Aquele é o Sr. D – murmurou Grover para mim. – Ele é o diretor do acampamento.**

Os romanos nem tentaram evitar, o riso debochada escapou de seus lábios.

– Belo diretor, hein.

**Seja educado. A menina é Annabeth Chase. Ela é só uma campista, mas está aqui há mais tempo que quase todo mundo. E você já conhece Quíron...**

Jason balançou a cabeça, admirado. Os malditos gregos tinham uma sorte e tanto tendo uma lenda como Quíron para os ensinar.

**Ele apontou para o cara que estava de costas para mim.**

**Primeiro, percebi que ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas. Depois reconheci o casaco de tweed, o cabelo castanho ralo, a barba desalinhada.**

– **Sr. Brunner! – exclamei.**

– É o que?!

Todos olhavam embasbacados para o livro. Por que Quíron teria se disfarçado de humano apenas para vigiar Percy?

**O professor de latim voltou-se e sorriu para mim. Os olhos estavam com aquele brilho travesso de quando ele fazia uma prova-surpresa e todas as respostas da múltipla escolha eram B.**

– **Ah, bom, Percy – disse ele. – Agora já temos quatro para o pinochle.**

– Belo comprimento, agora que tal explicar? – Sugeriu ironicamente Dakota.

**Ele me ofereceu uma cadeira à direita do Sr. D, que olhou para mim com olhos injetados e soltou um grande suspiro.**

– **Ah, suponho que devo dizer isto. Bem-vindo ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Pronto. Agora, não espere que eu esteja contente em vê-lo.**

A confusão se instalou no recinto novamente. Isso era modos de tratar um novo campista?

– **Ahn, obrigado. – Logo me afastei um pouco dele, porque, se havia uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido com Gabe era reconhecer quando um adulto andou tomando umas e outras. Se o Sr. D era abstêmio, eu era um sátiro.**

– **Annabeth? – o Sr. Brunner chamou a menina loira.**

Rachel revirou os olhos. Ele ainda continuava chamando Annabeth de menina loira.

**Ela avançou e o Sr. Brunner nos apresentou.**

– **Esta mocinha cuidou de você até que ficasse bom, Percy. Annabeth, minha querida, por que não vai verificar o beliche de Percy? Vamos instalá-lo no chalé 11 por enquanto.**

**Annabeth disse:**

– **Claro, Quíron.**

**Ela provavelmente tinha a minha idade, talvez fosse uns cinco centímetros mais alta, e tinha a aparência muitíssimo mais atlética.**

**Com seu bronzeado intenso e o cabelo loiro cacheado, era quase exatamente como eu imaginava uma típica menina da Califórnia, a não ser pelos olhos, que arruinavam essa imagem. Eram surpreendentemente cinzentos, como nuvens de tempestade; bonito, mas também intimidadores, como se ela estivesse analisando o melhor modo de me derrubar em uma luta.**

Todos ficaram imaginando de quem ela seria filha, mas não se mantiveram muito tempo nessa questão uma vez que sabiam que logo seria respondido.

**Ela deu uma olhada no chifre de minotauro em minhas mãos, então de novo para mim.**

**Imaginei que fosse dizer: Você matou um minotauro! Ou Uau, você é tão assustador!**

– Um ego é capaz de inflar tanto em apenas algumas horas? – Perguntou Jason.

– Pelo visto sim – Resmungou Reyna.

**Ou algo do tipo. Em vez disso, ela disse:**

– **Você baba enquanto dorme!**

Para surpresa de Rachel todos começaram a rir.

– Com certeza o ego desinflou depois dessa – Apontou Dakota entre risos.

**Depois saiu correndo pelo gramado, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando atrás dela.**

– **Então – disse, ansioso por mudar de assunto –, o senhor, ahn, trabalha aqui, Sr. Brunner?**

– **Sr. Brunner não – disse o ex-Sr. Brunner. – Lamento, era pseudônimo. Você pode me chamar de Quíron.**

– **Combinado. – Totalmente confuso, olhei para o diretor. – E Sr. D... significa alguma coisa?**

Os romanos pararam para pensar nisso por um momento. Sr. D... significava alguma coisa?

**O Sr. D parou de embaralhar as cartas. Olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de arrotar alto.**

– **Rapazinho, os nomes são coisas poderosas. Você simplesmente não sai por aí os usando sem motivo.**

– Se usar o nome dele pode representar um perigo isso significa que ele é _alguém_ – Analisou Reyna, parecendo confusa logo após – Mas _quem?_

– **Ah. Certo. Desculpe.**

– **Devo dizer, Percy – interrompeu o Quíron-Brunner –, que estou contente em vê-lo com vida. Já faz um bom tempo desde que fiz um atendimento domiciliar a um campista em potencial. Detestaria pensar que tinha perdido meu tempo.**

– **Atendimento domiciliar?**

– **O ano que passei na Academia Yancy para instruí-lo. **

Os romanos negariam isso até a morte, mas foi impossível não sentir inveja de Percy naquele momento.

**Temos sátiros de prontidão na maioria das escolas, é claro.**

Gwen soltou um pequeno gritinho, fazendo todos a olharem confusos.

– Os sátiros! Pensamos que Grover era um fauno solitário que era simpatizante dos gregos, mas a verdade é que existem o sátiros, que são versões gregas do faunos e pelo que estou entendendo são eles que vão procurar e proteger os semideuses até o acampamento grego.

– Isso é muito mais do que qualquer fauno faria – Apontou Hazel para desagrado romano.

**Mas Grover me alertou assim que o conheceu. Ele sentiu que você era especial, então decidi ir lá. Convenci o outro professor de latim a... ah, tirar uma licença.**

Dakota e Jason arquearam as sobrancelhas divertidamente. Uma pena que não tinha essa cena no livro.

**Tentei me lembrar do começo do ano escolar. Parecia tanto tempo atrás, mas eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de outro professor de latim na minha primeira semana em Yancy.**

**Então, sem explicação, ele desapareceu e o Sr. Brunner assumiu a turma.**

– **Você foi a Yancy só para me ensinar? – perguntei.**

– E o ego volta a atacar – Dakota fez uma voz pesarosa ao falar.

**Quíron assentiu.**

– **Honestamente, de inicio eu não tinha muita certeza a seu respeito. Contatamos a sua mãe, informamos que estávamos de olho em você, para o caso de estar pronto para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Mas você ainda tinha muito a aprender. Não obstante, chegou aqui vivo, e esse é sempre o primeiro teste.**

– Nisso eles são parecidos com nós – Analisou Reyna – Conseguir permanecer vivo é o primeiro desafio da vida dos nossos campistas.

– **Grover – disse o Sr. D com impaciência –, vai jogar ou não?**

– **Sim, senhor! – Grover tremeu quando se sentou na quarta cadeira, embora eu não soubesse por que ele deveria ter tanto medo de um homenzinho gorducho de camisa havaiana com estampa de tigre.**

Os romanos concordavam.

– **Você sabe jogar pinochle? – indagou o Sr. D olhando para mim com desconfiança.**

– **Infelizmente não – disse eu.**

– **Infelizmente não, senhor – disse ele.**

– **Senhor – repeti. Estava gostando cada vez menos do diretor do acampamento.**

– Gosta menos do diretor por que ele está mostrando autoridade? – Questionou confuso Frank.

– Na verdade é porque Sr. D faz parecer querer controlar o Percy, e isso ele não gosta nem um pouquinho – Respondeu Rachel.

– **Bem – ele me disse –, este é, juntamente com as lutas de gladiadores e o Pac-Man, um dos melhores jogos já inventados pelos seres humanos. Imaginava que todos os jovens civilizados conhecessem as regras.**

– **Estou certo de que o menino pode aprender – disse Quíron.**

– **Por favor – disse eu. – o que é este lugar? O que estou fazendo aqui? Sr. Brun... Quíron, por que iria à Academia Yancy só para me ensinar?**

**O Sr. D bufou.**

– **Fiz a mesma pergunta.**

**O diretor do acampamento deu as cartas. Grover se encolhia a cada vez que uma caía na sua pilha.**

**Quíron sorriu para mim de um modo compreensivo, como costumava fazer na aula de latim, como para me dizer que qualquer que fosse minha nota, eu era seu aluno mais importante. Ele esperava que eu tivesse a resposta certa.**

– **Percy – disse ele –, sua mãe não lhe contou nada?**

Hazel abriu um sorriso triste. Aquele não era o melhor momento para Quíron falar sobre aquilo.

– **Ela disse... – Lembrei-me dos seus olhos tristes, olhando para o mar. – Ela me contou que tinha medo de me mandar para cá, embora meu pai quisesse que ela fizesse isso. Disse que, uma vez aqui, provavelmente não poderia sair. Queria me manter perto dela.**

– **Típico – disse o Sr. D – É assim que eles normalmente são mortos. Rapazinho, você vai fazer um lance ou não vai?**

– **O quê? – perguntei.**

**Ele explicou, impacientemente, como se faz um lance em pinochle, e eu fiz.**

– **Lamento, mas há coisas demais a contar – disse Quíron. – Receio que nosso filme de orientação não seja suficiente.**

– Filme de orientação? – Reyna parecia desnorteada.

– **Filme de orientação? – perguntei.**

Foi impossível evitar os risos, então os romanos tentaram abafaram o riso com a mão ou até mesmo uma tosse.

– **Não – concluiu Quíron. – Bem, Percy. Você sabe que seu amigo Grover é um sátiro. Você sabe – ele apontou para o chifre na caixa de sapatos – que você matou o Minotauro. E não é um pequeno feito, rapaz. O que você pode não saber é que grandes forças estão em ação na sua vida. Os deuses – as forças que você chama de deuses gregos – estão muito vivos.**

Porum motivo desconhecido todos olharam para Octavian, que cerrou o maxilar.

– Querem que eu xingue os gregos a cada palavra escrita?

Diante de suas palavras irritadas todos desviaram o olhar e Frank voltou a ler.

**Olhei para os outros em volta da mesa.**

**Aguardei que alguém gritasse, Não! Mas tudo o que ouvi foi o Sr. D gritando:**

– **Oh, um casamento real. Truco! Truco! – Ele gargalhou enquanto contava os pontos.**

Os romanos não tentaram encobrir o espanto em suas faces. Aquele homem realmente estava ligado a alguém importante do seu mundo?

– **Sr. D – perguntou Grover timidamente –, se não for comê-la, posso ficar com sua lata de Diet Coke?**

– **Hein? Ah, está bem.**

**Grover mordeu um grande pedaço da lata de alumínio vazia e mastigou tristemente.**

– Eu já vi um fauno fazer isso – Divagou Dakota – Foi bizarro.

– **Espere – eu disse a Quíron –, está me dizendo que existe algo como Deus.**

– **Bem, vamos lá – disse Quíron. – Deus – com D maiúsculo, Deus. Isso é outro assunto. Não vamos lidar com o metafísico.**

– **Metafísico? Mas você estava falando sobre...**

– **Ah, deuses, no plural, grandes seres que controlam as forças da natureza e os empreendimentos humanos; os deuses imortais do Olimpo. Essa é uma questão menor.**

– **Menor?**

– **Sim, muito. Os deuses que discutimos na aula de latim.**

– **Zeus –**

Jason tinha os braços cruzados sob o peito e olhar distante. Ele se perguntava como seria a versão grega de seu pai, mas no mesmo momento afastou o pensamento como se fosse algo ruim.

**disse eu. – Hera. Apolo. Você quer dizer, esses. E, de novo, uma trovoada distante em um dia sem nuvens.**

– **Rapazinho – disse o Sr. D –, se eu fosse você, seria menos negligente quanto a ficar soltando esses nomes por aí.**

– **Mas são historias – disse eu. – São... mitos, para explicar os relâmpagos, as estações e tudo mais. Era nisso que as pessoas acreditavam antes de surgir a ciência.**

– E o que te leva a acreditar que daqui a mil anos não falaram que a ciência é uma lenda? – Questionou Reyna.

– **Ciência! – zombou o Sr. D. – E diga-me, Perseu Jackson – eu me encolhi quando ele disse meu nome verdadeiro, que nunca contara a ninguém –, o que as pessoas pensarão da sua "ciência" daqui a milhares de anos? Humm? Irão chamá-la de baboseiras primitivas.**

Os olhares deslumbrados se voltaram para Reyna, que ficou rígida com aquele tipo de atenção.

**É isso o que irão pensar. Ah, eu adoro os mortais... ele não têm a menor noção de perspectiva. Acham que já chegaram tãããão longe. E chegaram, Quíron? Olhe para esse menino e diga-me.**

– **Percy – disse Quíron –, você pode escolher entre acreditar ou não, mas o fato é que imortal significa imortal. Pode imaginar isso por um momento, não morrer nunca? Existir, assim como você é, para toda a eternidade?**

**Eu estava prestes a responder, assim sem pensar, que parecia um negocio muito bom, mas o tom de voz de Quíron me fez hesitar.**

– **Você quer dizer, quer as pessoas acreditem em você ou não – disse eu.**

– **Exatamente – concordou Quíron. – Se você fosse um deus, gostaria de ser chamado de mito, de uma velha historia para explicar os relâmpagos? E se eu contasse a você, Perseu Jackson que um dia as pessoas vão chamar você de mito, criado apenas para explicar como menininhos podem sobreviver à perda de suas mães?**

**Meu coração disparou. Ele estava tentando me deixar zangado por alguma razão, mas eu não ia permitir que o fizesse. Eu disse:**

– **Eu não gostaria disso. Mas não acredito em deuses.**

– **Oh, é melhor mesmo – murmurou o Sr. D. – Antes que um deles o incinere.**

Os romanos pensaram novamente na aparição de Apolo e o poder que ele irradiava, certamente não seria difícil para ele incinerar alguém.

**Grover disse:**

– **P-por favor, senhor. Ele acaba de perder a mãe. Está em estado de choque.**

– **Uma sorte, também – resmungou o Sr. D, jogando uma carta. – Ruim mesmo é estar confinado a esse trabalho deprimente, com meninos que nem mesmo têm fé!**

– Confinado a que trabalho? – O tom de voz de Reyna era carregado de desconfiança, o que fez o outros analisarem as palavras do Sr. D.

**Ele acenou e uma taça apareceu sobre a mesa, como se a luz do sol tivesse momentaneamente se encurvado e transformado o ar em vidro. A taça se encheu de vinho tinto.**

O coração de Dakota acelerou e ele não gostou do olhar que os outros lançaram a ele.

Ele olhou suplicante para Frank, que conquistou a atenção de todos ao voltar a ler.

**Meu queixo caiu, mas Quíron mal ergueu os olhos.**

– **Senhor D – advertiu –, as suas restrições.**

**O Sr. D olhou para o vinho e fingiu surpresa.**

– **Ora vejam. – Ele olhou para o céu e gritou: – Velhos hábitos! Desculpe!**

**Mais trovões.**

A cada palavras os romanos ficavam mais brancos. Não podia ser aquilo que estavam pensando.

**O Sr. D acenou outra vez e a taça de vinho se transformou em uma nova lata de Diet Coke. Ele suspirou, infeliz, abriu a lata e voltou ao seu jogo de cartas.**

**Quíron piscou para mim.**

– **O Sr. D irritou o pai dele tempos atrás, sentiu-se atraído por uma ninfa dos bosques que tinha sido declarada inacessível.**

– **Uma ninfa dos bosques – repeti, ainda olhando para a Diet Coke como se tivesse vindo do cosmos.**

– **Sim – confessou o Sr. D. – O pai adora me castigar. Na primeira vez, Proibição. Horrível! Dez anos absolutamente terríveis! Na segunda vez... bem, ela era mesmo linda, não consegui ficar longe... na segunda vez, ele me mandou para cá. Colina Meio-Sangue. Acampamento de verão para moleques como você. "Seja uma influência melhor", ele me disse. "Trabalhe com os jovens em vez de arrasar com eles." Ah! Que injustiça.**

Dakota afundou a cabeça na mão, olhando perdido para o nada.

**O Sr. D parecia ter seis anos de idade, como uma criancinha fazendo pirraça.**

– **E... – gaguejei – o seu pai é...**

– **Di immotales, Quíron – disse o Sr. D. – Pensei que você tinha ensinado o básico a este menino. Meu pai é Zeus, é claro.**

Um gemido saiu da boca de Dakota e todos viram a careta que o garoto fez ao colocar as mãos nos ouvidos, como se aquilo fosse impedir que a verdade chegasse até ele.

**Repassei os nomes começados em D da mitologia grega. Vinho. A pele de um tigre. Os sátiros que pareciam estar todos trabalhando aqui. O modo como Grover se encolhia de medo, como se o Sr. D fosse seu senhor.**

– **Você é Dionisio – disse eu. – O deus do vinho.**

Numa cena ineditada Dakota caiu contra o encosto do sofá, suas pernas agitando-se em prosteto.

– Ah, não - Dakota repetia em sua crise – Não, não, não! Meu pai é assim?! Ele não pode ser assim!

– Bom... tecnicamente ele não é seu pai - Começou distraidamente Rachel -, mesmo que seja, entende?

Dakota deixou sua crise para lançar um olhar irritado a garota.

– Não, eu não entendo – Sua mão estava apoiada nos joelhos e seu corpo levemente levantado do sofá, como se pronto para se levantar a qualquer momento – Por que você não me explica?

Jason tinha um olhar de advertência em cima dele pronto para intervir, mas Rachel apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

– Imagino que sejam iguais a gêmeos. – Falava serenamente – Compartilham o mesmo DNA, as mesmas feições, mas cada um com sua própria personalidade. Ou seja, não são o mesmo, mesmo que pareçam.

Dakota estava visivelmente mais relaxado ao sentar-se novamente, mas de qualquer jeito Gwen agarrou seu pulso e começou a massagear suavemente a pele dele.

**O Sr. D revirou os olhos.**

– **Como eles dizem hoje em dia, Grover? As crianças dizem, "fala sério"?**

– **S-sim, Sr. D.**

– **Então, fala sério, Percy Jackson. Achou o quê; que eu fosse Afrodite?**

– **Você é um deus.**

– **Sim, criança.**

– **Um deus. Você.**

– Hum... – Frank olhou incerto para Rachel – Será que eles erraram na hora de digitar o livro?

– Como?

– Ele simplesmente acabou de insultar um deus – Balbuciou Octavian, espantado.

– Ah – O olhar dela se tornou distante, enquanto pensava nas historias que Percy havia lhe contado sobre os deuses que ele iritou - Não, a historia está certinha, pode continuar.

**Ele se virou para olhar diretamente para mim, e vi uma espécie de fogo arroxeado nos seus olhos, um indício de que aquele homenzinho reclamão e gorducho só estava me mostrando uma minúscula parte de sua verdadeira natureza. Tive visões de vinhas estrangulando descrentes até a morte, guerreiros bêbados insanos com o entusiasmo da batalha, marinheiros gritando enquanto suas mãos se transformavam em nadadeiras, os rostos se alongando em focinhos de golfinho. Eu sabia que, se o pressionasse, o Sr. D iria me mostrar coisas piores. Iria plantar uma doença no meu cérebro que me levaria a usar camisa-de-força pelo resto da vida.**

Qualquer pensamento que os romanos tenham tido sobre a versão grega de Baco se extinguiu naquele instante. Dionísio podia parecer o que fosse, mas ainda era um dos deuses mais fortes.

– **Gostaria de me testar, criança? – disse em voz baixa.**

– **Não. Não, senhor.**

– Por que não estou surpresa que o único jeito de fazer Jackson mostrar respeito é esse? – Perguntou retoricamente Reyna.

**O fogo diminuiu um pouco. Ele voltou ao jogo de cartas.**

– **Acho que ganhei.**

– Meio bipolar – Admirou-se Hazel.

– **Não exatamente Sr. D – disse Quíron. Ele baixou uma sequencia, contou os pontos e disse: – O jogo é meu.**

**Achei que o Sr. D fosse transformar Quíron em pó em sua cadeira de rodas, mas ele apenas suspirou pelo nariz, como se estivesse acostumado a ser batido pelo professor de latim. Pôs-se de pé, e Grover levantou-se também.**

– **Estou cansado – disse o Sr. D. – Acho que vou tirar uma soneca antes da cantoria desta noite.**

– Cantoria? – Debochou Octavian – Eles tem cantorias?

Por um segundo Rachel se sentiu tentada a mostrar como aquilo era muito mais legal que muitas coisas que os romanos faziam, mas pensou que teria que contar como sabia de um ritual do acampamento; sabia que não podia falar muito de seu envolvimento na saga até que tivessem chegado ao 3 livro.

**Mas primeiro, Grover, precisamos conversar de novo sobre seu desempenho para lá de imperfeito nessa missão.**

**O rosto de Grover cobriu-se de gotículas de suor.**

– **S-sim, senhor.**

**O Sr. D voltou-se para mim.**

– **Chalé 11, Percy Jackson. E cuidado com seus modos.**

Reyna concordou brevemente com o Sr. D sobre os modos de Jackson, mas foi a outra coisa que ela se prendeu.

"_Ele disse chalés?"_ Perguntou-se em pensamento.

**Ele se afastou para dentro da casa, com Grover o seguindo arrasado.**

– **Grover vai ficar bem? – perguntei a Quíron.**

**Quíron assentiu, embora parecesse um pouco perturbado.**

– **O velho Dionísio não está realmente zangado. Ele apenas detesta seu trabalho. Ele foi... ahn, confinado à Terra, pode-se dizer, e não pode aguentar ter de esperar mais um século antes de ser autorizado a voltar ao Olimpo.**

– Mas que merda! – Praguejou Dakota.

Todos o olharam questionadoramente diante de seu tom raivoso.

– Vocês não perceberam? Os gregos tem um _deus_ como diretor do acampamento, e um deus que ficará lá por _um século_! Mal temos uma visita na vida e eles convivem por anos com um deles.

A leve calmaria que tinha se abatido sobre os romanos desde a descoberta dos gregos foi interrompida após as palavras de Dakota.

Novamente Rachel se viu olhada com raiva pelos romanos, mas dessa vez não passou disso.

– Volte a ler Frank – Ordenou Jason num sussurro.

– **O Monte Olimpo – disse eu. – Você está me dizendo que realmente existe um palácio ali?**

– **Bem, agora há o Monte Olimpo na Grécia. E há o lar dos deuses, o ponto de convergência dos seus poderes, que de fato costumava ser no Monte Olimpo. Ainda é chamado de Monte Olimpo, por respeito às tradições, mas o palácio muda de lugar, Percy, assim como os deuses.**

Os romanos paralisaram em seus lugares. Aquilo era algo que nunca tinham ouvido. Será possível que a localização do Monte Olimpo, o lugar onde muitos já sonharam antes visitar, lhes fosse mostrada na leitura dos livros?

– **Você quer dizer que os deuses gregos estão aqui? Tipo... nos Estados Unidos?**

– **Bem, certamente. Os deuses mudam com o coração do Ocidente.**

– **O quê?**

– **Vamos, Percy. O que vocês chamam de "civilização ocidental". Você acha que é apenas um conceito abstrato? Não, é uma força viva. Uma consciência coletiva que ardeu brilhantemente por milhares de anos. Os deuses são parte dela. Você pode até dizer que eles são sua fonte ou, pelo menos, que estão ligados tão intimamente a ela que possivelmente não vão deixar de existir, a não ser que toda a civilização ocidental seja destruída. A chama começou na Grécia. Então, como você bem sabe... ou espero que saiba, já que foi aprovado no meu curso... o coração da chama se mudou para Roma, e assim fizeram os deuses. Ah, com nomes diferentes, talvez: Júpiter em vez de Zeus, Vênus em vez de Afrodite, e assim por diante; mas as mesmas forças, os mesmos deuses.**

Os romanos se entreolharam diante das palavras.

– **E então eles morreram.**

– **Morreram? Não. O Ocidente morreu? Os deuses simplesmente se mudaram, para a Alemanha, para a França, para a Espanha, por algum tempo. Aonde quer que a chama brilhasse mais, lá estavam os deuses. Eles passaram vários séculos na Inglaterra. Tudo o que você precisa é olhar para a arquitetura. As pessoas não esquecem os deuses. Em todos os lugares onde reinaram, nos últimos três mil anos, você pode vê-los em pinturas, em estátuas, nos prédios mais importantes. E sim, Percy, é claro que agora eles estão nos Estados Unidos. Olhe para o símbolo do país, a águia de Zeus. Olhe para a estátua de Prometeu no Rockfeller Center, para as fachadas dos edifícios governamentais em Washington. Eu o desafio a encontrar qualquer cidade americana onde os olimpianos não estejam proeminentes expostos em vários locais.**

Parando para pensar naquilo, todos na sala concordaram com as palavras de Quiron. Os deuses ainda reinavam, mesmo que para os mortais isso estivesse encoberto.

**Goste ou não – e acredite, uma porção de gente não gostava muito de Roma também**

– EI! – Os romanos gritaram em uníssono, ofendidos.

De repente sua admiração pelo professor já não era tão mais grande, não quando este lhe vinha ofender suas raízes.

–**, os Estados Unidos são agora o coração da chama. São a grande potência do Ocidente. E, portanto, o Olimpo é aqui. E nós estamos aqui.**

– Acho que entendi essa historia de chama – Falou lentamente Hazel – Quer dizer, quando a Grécia era a mais poderosa os deuses estavam lá, depois eles se mudaram para Roma quando esse império cresceu, e desde então eles vem se mudando para o local, ou mais especificamente o "reino", mais poderoso que houver.

**Aquilo tudo foi demais para mim, especialmente o fato de que eu parecia estar incluído no nós de Quíron, como se fizesse parte do mesmo clube.**

– **Quem é você, Quíron? Quem... quem eu sou?**

\- Ah, não - Lamentou-se Rachel - Por favor, não me venha com perguntas filosóficas, estou a ponto de matar meu professor. "O que é pensar?" "O mundo existe ou por que eu o vejo OU eu vejo o mundo por que ele existe?"... blah, blah, blah.

**Quíron sorriu. Ele mudou de posição, como se fosse levantar da cadeira de rodas, mas eu sabia que era impossível. Era paralítico da cintura para baixo.**

Todos reviram os olhos.

Como Percy podia não ter feito a ligação entre Quíron a sua frente e o das historias?

– **Quem é você? – ele ficou pensativo. – Bem, essa é a pergunte que todos queremos ver respondida, não é? Mas, por enquanto, temos de lhe arranjar um beliche no chalé 11. Ali haverá novos amigos para conhecer. E tempo à vontade para as aulas amanhã. Alem disso, haverá guloseimas em volta da fogueira esta noite, e eu simplesmente adoro chocolate.**

Os romanos contavam, sem notar, as diferenças entre os gregos e eles.

Os gregos tinham chalés, cantorias á fogueira, um deus no comando do acampamento junto a um do mais famoso estrutor de semideuses da historia... Não era preciso dizer que ao final da lista eles não estavam lá de bom humor.

**E então ele se levantou da cadeira de rodas. Mas havia algo de estranho no modo como ele fez isso. A manta caiu de cima das pernas, mas elas não se moveram. A cintura foi ficando mais longa, erguendo-se acima do cinto. De início, pensei que estivesse usando roupas de baixo muito compridas de veludo branco, mas à medida que ele foi se erguendo da cadeira, mais alto que qualquer homem, percebi que a roupa de baixo de veludo não era roupa de baixo; era a parte da frente de um animal, músculos e tendões sob um pelo branco e áspero. E a cadeira de rodas não era uma cadeira. Era algum tipo de recipiente, uma enorme caixa sobre rodas, e devia ser mágica, porque não havia como ela contê-lo inteiro. Uma perna saiu, comprida e com joelho saliente, com um grande casco polido. Depois outra perna dianteira, depois a parte traseira, e depois a caixa ficou vazia, nada além de uma casca de metal com um par de pernas humanas acoplado.**

**Olhei para o cavalo que acabara de pular da cadeira de rodas: um enorme corcel branco.**

**Mas, onde devia estar o seu pescoço, estava a parte de cima do corpo do meu professor de latim, suavemente enxertada no tronco do cavalo.**

– **Que alívio – disse o centauro. – Fiquei tanto tempo confinado lá dentro que minhas juntas adormeceram. Agora venha, Percy Jackson. Vamos conhecer os outros campistas.**

A ansiedade tomou os romanos. Ele iriam finalmente conhecer os gregos.

* * *

Olha, essa capitulo tem 11 MIl palavras então seria muita sacanagem de vocês se nos comentarios me mandarem "Gostei" ou "Continua". Serio gente, me contem o que mais gostaram no capitulo, se alguma coisa os fez rir; sabe coisas assim.


	10. Me Torno Senhor Supremo do Banheiro

**É, faz muuuuito tempo que não posto nessa historia, mas não me entendam mal só que depois dela ser excluida de um site onde postava meu animo pra escreve-lá simplesmente não existia. Aos poucos (bem aos poucos mesmo) meu animo ia voltando e terminei esse capitulo. Olha gente, nunca vou abandonar essa fic pois tenho MUITAS ideia pra ela e por mais que demore isso não quer dizer que me esqueci dela.**

**Pra evitar que aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu no outro site eu vou colocar os direitos. **

**TODOS OS DIREITOS AUTORAIS SÃO DE RICK RIORDAN, POIS ESSE CARA MARAVILHOSO QUE INVENTOU ESSES PERSONAGENS!**

**No outro site eu colocava fanarts, mas como não abre aqui vou só colocar o link pra vocês: Clarisse La Rue: **** . /1467d2e1daceb23d8f3836e54987016f/tumblr_niy8q2a9VC1sp81bfo1_ **

**QUERO MUUITOS REVIWES, HEEIN, TEM QUASE 10.000 PALAVRAS NESSA JOÇA AQUI! **

* * *

Hazel viu quando Dakota saltou do sofá para agarrar o livro da mão de Frank. Era melhor fazer a pergunta antes que começassem a ler.

– Hum... Reyna? – A garota a olhou curiosa, assim como todos os outros – Os outros romanos não ficaram irritados por não poderem mais saber da historia?

Jason e Reyna se entreolharam, ambos com a testa franzida. Claramente não tinham pensado nisso.

Enquanto seus pretores se inclinavam um para o outro e conversavam em sussurros Hazel percebeu o olhar mal humorado de Dakota em cima de si.

Gwen também viu, pois foi logo dando um tapa na nuca do garoto.

– Deixa de se idiota Dakota.

O garoto apontou o livro em riste para ela, seus olhos estreitos.

– Me diga que não quer saber logo sobre esses gregos – Provocou.

Não foi só Gwen que desviou o olhar culpada, foram todos.

O silencio entre eles não durou muito pois logo Jason e Reyna já terminavam sua conversa particular para anunciarem sua decisão á todos.

– Obviamente teremos que informá-los de _alguma_ coisa – Começou Jason – mas não acho prudente que seja sobre os gregos, sendo que ainda nem sabemos o que pensar deles.

– Quando terminarmos esse capitulo todos iram a Nova Roma, eu e Jason falaremos com o povo.

– Por que todos temos que ir? – Questionou Octavian com o punho cerrado sob os joelhos.

– Pois não confio em vocês com ela – Jason retrucou friamente, indicando Rachel com o queixo.

Quando todos olharam Rachel, Dakota fez um som irritado do fundo da garganta.

– Posso ler logo? – Suplicou.

Reyna fez um aceno distraído com a mão e Dakota procurou onde tinham parado.

**Capítulo 6 - Minha transformação em Senhor Supremo do Banheiro**

Todos olharam para Dakota com irritação, mas o garoto arqueou a sobrancelha.

– É isso que está escrito aqui – A certeza em sua voz fez os romanos acreditarem, mesmo que ainda estivessem confusos com o nome do capitulo.

– A mente de Percy Jackson é algo a ser estudado – Resmungou Reyna, fazendo Jason ao seu lado rir.

**Depois que assimilei o fato de meu professor de latim ser um cavalo, fizemos um passeio agradável, embora tivesse o cuidado de não andar atrás dele. Havia participado algumas vezes das rondas com pazinhas para recolher cocô de cachorro na Parada do Dia de Ação de Graças da loja Macy's e, lamento dizer, não confiava na parte de trás de Quíron tanto quanto confiava na da frente.**

Diante do drama que os romanos estavam fazendo em relação aos gregos eles se recusaram a mostrar como a frase os divertiu, mordendo os lábios para evitar rir.

**Passamos pela quadra de vôlei.**

Dakota levantou os olhos para Jason e Reyna.

– Por que não temos quadra de vôlei? Pra horas vagas quero dizer, quando não estamos treinando.

A pergunta chocou os pretores, que não souberam responder.

**Diversos campistas se cutucavam. Um deles apontou para o chifre de minotauro que eu carregava. Um outro disse:**

– **É ele.**

– Ele está ai a menos de um dia e todos já sabem?– Gwen estava surpresa.

– Pelo visto os gregos não são bons em manter sigilo – Provocou Octavian.

Por um motivo desconhecido Jason defendeu os inimigos.

– Duvido que até mesmo nós conseguiríamos manter que um campista novato matou seu primeiro monstro sem nenhum tipo de treinamento.

**A maioria dos campistas era mais velho que eu. Seus amigos sátiros eram maiores que Grover, todos trotando de um lado para outro de camisetas cor de laranja do ACAMPAMENTO MEIO-SANGUE, sem nada para cobrir os traseiros peludos à mostra. Eu normalmente não era tímido, mas o modo como olhavam para mim me deixou pouco à vontade. Era como se esperassem que eu desse um salto mortal ou coisa assim.**

**Olhei para a casa de fazenda trás de mim. Era muito maior do que eu pensara – quatro andares, azul-céu com acabamento em branco, como um hotel de veraneio de primeira classe à beira-mar.**

**Eu estava conferindo o cata-vento de latão em forma de águia no topo quando algo me chamou a atenção, uma sombra na janela mais alta do sótão. Alguma coisa havia mexido na cortina, só por um segundo, e tive a nítida impressão de que estava sendo observado.**

– O que era aquilo? – Gwen odiou o medo que deixou transparecer em sua voz, mas era tarde demais para pegar a pergunta de volta.

Com o gelo que estavam dando em Rachel ninguém mais soube responder.

– **O que há lá em cima? – perguntei a Quíron. Ele olhou para onde eu estava apontando e seu sorriso desapareceu:**

– **Apenas o sótão.**

– **Mora alguém lá?**

– **Não – disse em tom definitivo. – Nem uma única coisa viva.**

Rachel não pode evitar um sorriso divertido de se abrir em sua face. Bom, era meio que uma verdade a resposta do centauro.

**Tive a sensação de que ele falava a verdade. Mas também tinha certeza de que algo havia mexido naquela cortina.**

– **Venha, Percy – disse Quíron, o tom despreocupado agora um pouco forçado. – Há muito para ver.**

**Caminhamos pelos campos de morangos, onde campistas colhiam alqueires de morangos enquanto um sátiro tocava uma melodia numa flauta de bambu.**

Dakota parou de ler por um segundo, sua mente criando uma imagem de seus irmãos. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo encolheu os ombros e voltou a ler rigidamente.

**Quíron me contou que o acampamento cultivava uma bela safra para exportar para os restaurantes de Nova York e para o Monte Olimpo.**

Se deixassem cair uma pena naquela sala o barulho que ela faria a atingir o chão seria tremendo levando em conta o silencio mortal que ali habitava.

– Ele disse Olimpo? – Aquela foi a primeira pergunta dirigida a Rachel, mas a frieza no tom Jason não a deixou feliz.

Rachel assentiu brevemente, fazendo o maxilar dele tensionar por um segundo.

– Era de se esperar que houvesse uma ligação com o Olimpo por causa de Dionisio – Seu esforço para aliviar a tensão ajudou um pouco. Pelo menos os romanos voltaram a olhar para Dakota na espera dele continuar a ler.

– **Paga as nossas despesas – explicou. – E os morangos não exigem esforço quase nenhum.**

**Ele disse que o Sr. D produzia esse efeito sobre plantas frutíferas: elas simplesmente enlouqueciam quando ele estava por perto. Funcionava melhor com as vinhas, mas o Sr. D estava proibido de cultivá-las, portanto, em vez delas eles plantavam morangos.**

**Observei o sátiro tocando a flauta. A música fazia com que filas de insetos saíssem dos canteiros de morangos em todas as direções, como se fugissem de um incêndio.**

Reyna pousou o queixo nas mãos, pensado seriamente.

"_Os faunos podiam fazer coisas assim?"_

A idéia de imitar os gregos em algo a atormentava, mas seria bom para o acampamento. Claro que o pensamento não foi muito adiante quando ela se lembrou do que Gwen havia dito. Faunos são faunos, jamais poderiam ser satiros, não importa a semelhança entre eles.

**Imaginei se Grover podia fazer esse tipo mágica com música. Imaginei se ainda estava dentro da casa, levando broncas do Sr. D.**

– **Grover não vai ter muitos problemas, vai? — perguntei a Quíron. – Quer dizer... ele foi um bom protetor. Sem dúvida.**

**Quíron suspirou. Tirou o casaco de tweed e jogou-o por cima do seu lombo de cavalo, como uma sela.**

– Está pensando em montá-lo Jackson? – Brincou Dakota, causando leves risos dos colegas.

– **Grover sonha alto, Percy. Talvez mais alto do que seria razoável. Para atingir seu objetivo, ele precisa primeiro demonstrar uma grande coragem tendo sucesso como guardião, encontrando um novo campista e trazendo-o em segurança à Colina Meio-Sangue.**

– **Mas ele fez isso!**

– **Eu poderia concordar com você – disse Quíron. – Mas não cabe a mim julgar. Dioniso e o Conselho dos Anciãos de Casco Fendido**

– Conselho dos Anciões de... o que?

– Casco Fendido – Completou Dakota para uma Gwen confusa – Aposto minhas bebidas que é um conselho para os sátiros.

**devem decidir. Receio que possam não ver essa missão como um sucesso.**

Os romanos estavam em duvidas contra com isso. Obviamente a missão foi um sucesso, mas não graças a Grover.

**Afinal, Grover perdeu você em Nova York, há o desventurado... ahn... destino da sua mãe. E o fato de que Grover estava inconsciente quando você o arrastou até os limites da propriedade. O conselho pode questionar se isso demonstra alguma coragem da parte de Grover.**

– Se fosse aqui a imagem da pessoa ficaria manchado por um longo tempo – Apontou Reyna.

**Eu quis protestar. Nada do que acontecera havia sido por culpa de Grover. Também me sentia muito, muito culpado.**

Jason revirou os olhos. Tinha sido culpa do Percy, foi ele que abandonou Grover. Talvez se tivesse ficado Grover poderia ter levado-o a sua mãe e iriam direto par o acampamento, bem mais adiantados que o monstro que os perseguira.

**Se não tivesse escapado de Grover na estação de ônibus, ele poderia não ter se envolvido em encrenca.**

– **Ele vai ter uma segunda chance, não vai?**

**Quíron retraiu-se.**

– **Infelizmente aquela era a segunda chance de Grover, Percy. Além disso, o conselho não estava muito ansioso em lhe dar outra oportunidade depois do que aconteceu na primeira vez, cinco anos atrás.**

Ninguém pode evitar ficar curioso. O que será que teria acontecido na primeira vez?

**O Olimpo sabe, eu o aconselhei a esperar mais tempo antes de tentar de novo. Ele ainda é muito pequeno para a sua idade.**

– **Que idade ele tem?**

– **Ah, vinte e oito.**

– **O quê! E ainda está na sexta série?**

– **Os sátiros amadurecem no dobro do tempo dos seres humanos, Percy. Grover teve idade equivalente à de um aluno de escola secundária nos últimos seis anos.**

– **Que coisa horrível.**

– **De fato – concordou Quíron. – De qualquer modo, Grover está atrasado, mesmo pelos padrões de sátiro, e ainda não avançou muito em magia dos bosques.**

O cenho de Reyna se franzia mais e mais. Quantas utilidades esses sátiros tinham? Era horrível não poder evitar os comparar com os faunos.

**O pobre estava ansioso por perseguir o seu sonho. Talvez agora encontre alguma outra carreira...**

– **Isso não é justo! – disse eu. – O que aconteceu na primeira vez? Foi mesmo assim tão ruim?**

**Quíron desviou os olhos depressa.**

– **Vamos andando?**

– Tradução: É tão ruim que nem posso falar – Falou Dakota.

**Mas eu ainda não estava pronto para mudar de assunto. Uma coisa me ocorrera quando Quíron falou sobre o destino de minha mãe, como se estivesse intencionalmente evitando a palavra morte. O princípio de uma ideia - uma pequenina e esperançosa chama - começou a se formar em minha cabeça.**

– **Quíron – disse eu. – Se os deuses, o Olimpo e tudo isso são reais...**

– **Sim, criança?**

– **Isso significa que o Mundo Inferior também é real? – A expressão de Quíron se fechou.**

A respiração de Hazel ficou parada na garganta, nem mesmo os olhares que recaíram sobre si puderam trazer cor ao seu rosto de repente pálido.

– Ele não está pensando realmente nisso, está? – Gwen perguntou incrédula.

Enquanto todos discutiam a sanidade de Percy, Hazel afundou o rosto nas mãos tremulas. Imagens passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça, cada vez mais rápido...

Uma mão posou em seu ombro, a fazendo saltar. Frank recolheu a mão, os olhos arregalados.

– Você estava tremendo – Se explicou agitado – Me desculpe, eu só...

– Não, Frank – Tentou acalmá-lo, mas ele pareceu entender de outro jeito suas palavras e voltou a tentar se desculpar e Hazel a interrompe-lo – Quis dizer que esta tudo bem, obrigada por chamar minha atenção.

– **Sim, criança. – Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. – Há um lugar para onde vão os espíritos após a morte. Mas por ora... até que saibamos mais...eu recomendaria que tirasse isso de sua cabeça.**

– **O que quer dizer com "até que saibamos mais"?**

Era a pergunta que todos se faziam, queriam entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

– **Venha, Percy. Vamos ver os bosques.**

**Quando nos aproximamos, me dei conta de como a floresta era enorme. Tomava pelo menos um quarto do vale, com árvores tão altas e largas que a impressão era de que ninguém entrara lá desde os nativos americanos.**

Hazel era quem mais se concentrava nos detalhes do acampamento, se lhe dessem um lápis e caneta ela desenharia a planta do território sem pensar duas vezes.

**Quíron disse:**

– **Os bosques têm provisões, se você quiser tentar a sorte, mas armado, é claro.**

– **Provisões de quê? – perguntei. – Armado com o quê?**

– **Você verá. O jogo Capture a Bandeira é na sexta-feira à noite. Você tem a sua própria espada e escudo?**

– Por que ele teria sua própria arma e escudo? – Questionou Frank – Ele chegou faz um dia, e nesse tempo ele estava inconsciente.

– **Minha própria...?**

– **Não – disse Quíron. – Não creio que tenha. Acho que o tamanho cinco vai servir. Mais tarde vou visitar o arsenal.**

**Quis perguntar que tipo de acampamento de verão tem um arsenal,**

– O tipo que te ensina como sobreviver quando monstro tentam te matar a cada momento – Jason falou.

**mas havia muito mais a pensar, portanto o passeio continuou. Vimos a linha de tiro com arco-e-flecha,**

Frank sorriu um pouco ao imaginar os filhos gregos de Apolo praticando uma das maiores habilidades do pai. Para Frank era mais do que obvio que o senhor do sol era seu parente celestial, tanto por Frank ser ótimo no arco-e-flecha, quanto por ele não se encaixar como filho de outro deus.

**o lago de canoagem,**

– Ugh! – Octavian estremeceu visivelmente – Esses _greacus_ perdem tempo praticando algo tão banal?

Jason deu um sorriso frio a ele.

– Não sei se você entendeu Octavian, mas me parece que os gregos estão em vantagem nessa questão. Eles podem não ter um filho de Netuno, mas ainda serão melhores que nós em navegações; vejo isso como uma fraqueza romana, você não?

O modo tão seguro como o pretor falava causou desconforto em todos. Era certo que se os gregos soubessem dessa fraqueza a iriam explorar.

**os estábulos**

Reyna não pode evitar fazer um leve bico, era tão injusto que eles tivessem mais pégasos. Ela amava Scipio, seu págaso, e era exatamente por ele que queria mais págasos no acampamento.

**(dos quais Quíron parecia não gostar muito), a linha de lançamento de dardo, o anfiteatro para cantoria**

Um sorriso debochado apareceu na boca de Octavian.

**e a arena onde Quíron disse que eles realizavam lutas de espadas e lanças.**

– Finalmente estão agindo como um acampamento de semideuses – Provocou ele.

– **Lutas de espadas e lanças? – perguntei.**

– **Desafios entre chalés e coisas assim – explicou ele. – Não são letais.**

Os romanos levantaram as sobrancelhas. O único jeito de uma luta de espada ou lança não ser letal era se as armas fossem de plástico, e se esse fosse o caso os gregos não seriam nem de longe uma ameaça e sim um motivo de deboche.

– Gente, qual é – Reclamou Rachel, sabe-se lá como adivinhando o que os romanos pensavam – vocês não podem estar mesmo achando que as lutas não são letais.

**Normalmente. Ah, sim, e há também o refeitório. – Quíron apontou para um pavilhão ao ar livre emoldurado por colunas gregas brancas sobre uma colina que dava para o mar. Havia uma dúzia de mesas de piquenique de pedra. Sem telhado. Sem paredes.**

– E quando chove? – Perguntou Hazel.

Dakota abanou a mão para ela, mas os olhos estavam colados ao livro

– **O que vocês fazem quando chove? – perguntei.**

**Quíron me olhou como se eu tivesse ficado meio maluco.**

– **Ainda assim temos de comer, não temos?**

– Na chuva – Gwen estalou os lábios – Claro...

**Resolvi deixar para lá.**

Reyna revirou os olhos.

**Finalmente, ele me mostrou os chalés. Havia doze deles**

– Chalés? – Os olhos de Reyna se desfocaram por um segundo, mas em seguida ela voltou ao normal – Suponho que seja para os doze deuses olimpianos.

– Então os gregos são divididos por seus pais divinos – Continuou Gwen na linha de raciocínio da pretora.

– E Plutão deve estar excluído dessa contagem – Murmurou Hazel baixinho, mas Frank a ouviu de qualquer jeito. Reunindo coragem, ele deu um leve aperto em seu ombro, sorrindo levemente quando Hazel o olhou agradecida.

**aninhados no bosque junto ao lago. Estavam dispostos em U, dois na frente e cinco enfileirados de cada lado. E eram, sem dúvida, o mais estranho conjunto de construções que já vi. **

– Ele acha estranho a arquitetura grega – Caçoou Octavian, mas Reyna balançou negativamente a cabeça.

– Não é isso – Discordou – Deve ser algo bem diferente para ele dizer isso.

**A não ser pelo fato de cada um ter um grande número de latão acima da porta (ímpares do lado esquerdo, pares do direito), eram totalmente diferentes um do outro. O número 9 tinha chaminés como uma minúscula fábrica.**

Jason e Reyna se olharam, sorrisos se abrindo. Tinham entendido.

– Cada chalé não corresponde a um deus olimpiano? – Jason perguntou, voltando os olhos para seus outros colegas – Acho que são os semideuses que decidem a decoração do próprio chalé...

– E pela descrição parece o chalé 9 é de Vulcano – Continuou Reyna – Afinal, qual deus mais teria ligação construção?

O resto dos romanos se entreolhou. Nenhum conseguia imaginar como seria compartilhar o dormitório com seus irmãos, ainda mais aqueles que não tinham aquela possibilidade.

– Eu ficaria sozinha – Comentou de repente Hazel – Por ser a única filha Plutão. Gwen e Frank são indefinidos, também ficariam sozinhos.

A animação de Jason se dissipou rapidamente. Ele não tinham realmente parado para pensar nos semideuses indefinidos, e muito menos nele mesmo. Se o Acampamento Jupiter seguisse o padrão do grego ele teria uma cabine só para si, e isso era exatamente que ele não queria.

Desde que chegara ao acampamento tentara se enturmar e negar ao máximo seu parentesco divino, mas o peso que o nome de seu pai era grande demais para ele lutar contra. Sua entrada na Quinta Corte provava isso: ele procurou a corte mais fraca na esperança que perceberem que não era por ele ser filho de Jupiter que faria grandes feitos, mas isso mudou quando a segunda guerra Titã eclodiu e eles teve que lutar contra o Titã Crios e ao vencê-lo ganhar seu posto de pretor.

– Como serão as outras decorações? – Alheio ao olhar perdido de Jason, Dakota fez a pergunta.

– Ah, lindo, lindo Dakota... – Gwen balançou a cabeça. dando um falso sorriso amável para Dakota, que arregalou os olhos em descrença. Esquecendo a delicadeza a garota fechou a cara e continuou: – Você está com o livro seu palerma!

As bochechas de Dakota coraram levemente, e ele tentou esconde-las colocando o livro na frente do rosto ao voltar a ler.

**O número 4 tinha tomateiros nas paredes e uma cobertura feita de grama de verdade.**

– Ceres – Falou com firmeza Reyna.

**O 7 parecia feito de um ouro sólido que reluzia tanto à luz do sol que era quase impossível de se olhar.**

– Apolo! – Octavian gritou, assustando a todos. Seus ombros se encolheram e ele desviou o olhar quando feições chocadas se viraram em sua direção.

Dakota foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, assim atraindo a atenção quando novas palavras saiam de sua boca:

**Todos davam para uma área comum mais ou menos do tamanho de um campo de futebol, pontilhada de estátuas gregas, fontes, canteiros de flores e um par de cestos de basquete (o que era mais a minha praia). No centro do campo havia uma enorme área de pedras com uma fogueira. Muito embora fosse uma tarde quente, o fogo ardia de modo lento.**

**Uma menina com cerca de nove anos estava cuidando das chamas, cutucando os carvões com uma vara.**

**O par de chalés à cabeceira do campo, números 1 e 2, pareciam mausoléus casadinhos, grandes caixas de mármore branco com colunas pesadas na frente. O chalé 1 era o maior e mais magnífico dos doze.**

Dakota deu uma breve olhada para seu pretor.

O punho de Jason se cerrou automaticamente, seu coração acelerado. Nunca tinha conhecido muito do seu pai, mas sinceramente ele esperava que viesse a descobrir alguma coisa na forma grega.

**As portas de bronze polido cintilavam como um holograma, de tal modo que, vistas de ângulos diferentes, raios pareciam atravessá-las. O chalé 2 era de certo modo mais gracioso, com colunas mais finas encimadas com romãs e flores. As paredes eram entalhadas com imagens de pavões.**

– Jupiter e Juno – Sussurrou Reyna, lançando um olhar de esgueira para Jason.

– **Zeus e Hera? – adivinhei.**

Os romanos fizeram caretas diante da frase.

– Sabe, vocês deviam começar a chamá-los por seus nomes gregos – Sugeriu inocentemente Rachel.

Os olhos de Reyna faiscaram quando ela o dirigiu a ela.

– E por que deveríamos fazer isso? – Sua pergunta pingava com sarcasmo, mas tudo o que Rachel fez foi dar de ombros levemente.

– Pois eles são gregos e é um grande erro vocês tentarem associá-los a suas figuras romanas.

A pretora desviou o olhar, subitamente perdida em pensamentos. Dakota voltou-se á leitura uma vez que a "disputa" das duas acabou.

– **Correto – disse Quíron.**

– **Os chalés parecem vazios.**

– **Diversos chalés estão vazios, é verdade. Ninguém jamais fica no 1 ou 2.**

Um bom romano aprendia a esconder seus sentimentos diante dos outros, mas nem o mais perfeito conseguia evitar de senti-los.

Para Jason, durante anos uma pequena chama de esperança acomodava-se em seu coração, o levando a crer que talvez um dia viesse a encontrar alguém que tivesse uma real conecção com ele, uma pessoa que o entende-se, que soubesse o fardo que era ser filho do rei, mas sempre foi explicito que nunca haveria, pois Jason Grace nunca deveria ter nascido, ele era um erro a ser evitado. Por isso ele constantemente pensava na irmã; não só por que sentia saudades dela, mas também por crer que ele e Thalia poderiam dividir completamente o sangue, tanto no lado mortal quanto no celestial. Mas sabia que mantinha as esperanças a toa, uma vez que não via a irmã a anos e o mais lógico seria que se estivesse viva teria sido trazida ao Acampamento Jupiter com ele.

Absorto a expressão distraída de Jason, Dakota continuava a ler:

**Certo. Então cada chalé tinha um deus diferente como mascote e chalés para os doze olimpianos. Mas por que alguns estariam vazios?**

– Pois não tem filhos para morarem lá – Reyna franziu o cenho – Pensei que Jackson teria entendido isso a esse ponto.

– Ele é meio lerdinho, né? – Cochichou Frank para Hazel, satisfeito quando a garota riu brevemente.

**Parei na frente do primeiro chalé da esquerda, o número 3.**

Os romanos fizeram a ligação básica: uma vez que Jupiter e Juno, sendo os mais importantes do Olimpo, tinham os primeiros chalés, era fácil deduzir de quem era o terceiro chalé.

– Netuno – O sussurro de Dakota continha um ar de admiração, mas o que prevalecia era o desconforto. Não era novidade que o deus dos mares, junto a Plutão, era o deus que os romanos mais tinham receio.

**Não era alto e imponente como o chalé 1, mas comprido, baixo e sólido. As paredes externas eram de pedras cinzentas rústicas salpicadas de pedaços de conchas e coral, como se as pedras tivessem sido cortadas diretamente do fundo do oceano. Espiei para dentro da porta aberta e Quíron disse:**

– **Ih, eu não faria isso!**

A frase foi o suficiente para criar curiosidade na sala. Seria algo tão terrível olhar um dos chalés vazios?

**Antes que ele pudesse me puxar de volta, senti o odor salgado do interior, como o vento na praia de Montauk. As paredes internas brilhavam como madrepérola. Havia seis beliches vazios com lençóis de seda virados para baixo. Mas não havia indício de que alguém já tivesse dormido lá. O lugar parecia tão triste e solitário que fiquei contente quando Quíron pôs a mão no meu ombro.**

– **Vamos, Percy.**

– Era isso? – Dakota fez um bico – Já estava pensando em uma ventania que jogaria o Percy longe.

Os outros romanos não sabiam o que esperavam, mas certamente não que o Percy achasse o lugar triste.

– Ele é uma criança gente – Defendeu Hazel, embora ela mesma tenha ficado um pouco decepcionada.

**A maioria dos outros chalés estava abarrotada de campistas.**

Novamente o humor de todos caiu. Uma vez que Percy era um novato no acampamento e Quiron um centauro, aquele seria a hora de conhecer verdadeiramente os gregos.

**O numero 5 era vermelho vivo – uma pintura muito malfeita, como se a cor tivesse sido jogada a esmo com baldes e mãos. O telhado era forrado de arame farpado. Uma cabeça de javali empalhada estava pendurada acima da porta e seus olhos pareciam me seguir. Dentro pude ver um bando de meninos e meninas mal-encarados, disputando queda de braço e discutindo enquanto o rock tocava às alturas.**

– Esses são de Mar... quer dizer, Ares – Resmungou Frank, pensando nas vezes que era maltratado pelos filhos do deus da guerra.

– Por que acha isso? – Hazel perguntou curiosa, mesmo que ela mesma tenha pensado nisso imediatamente.

– Eles me lembram os filhos de Marte, só que mais barulhentos – Uma careta formou-se em seu rosto – Alias, acho que se eles não fossem romanos e tivessem que seguir as normas do nosso povo eles seriam idênticos aos gregos.

Falar que alguém era muito parecido a um grego seria motivo suficiente para um romano te odiar, mas levando em conta que não havia nenhum filho de Marte ali o resto não se importou em defendê-los, mesmo que a idéia de um romano ser ligeiramente parecido a um grego os pertubassem.

Quando Dakota voltou a ler, Frank olhou para lá, por isso não viu o modo receoso como Rachel lhe encarava. Já nos pensamentos da ruiva ela só tentava pensar em um jeito de abordar o garoto sobre _aquele_ assunto.

**A mais barulhenta era uma menina de talvez treze ou quatorze anos. Usava uma camiseta do ACAMAPMENTO MEIO–SANGUE tamanho GGG embaixo de um casaco camuflado. Ela mirou em mim e lançou um maldoso olhar de desprezo. Fez lembrar Nancy Bobofit, só que a menina do acampamento era muito maior e de aparência mais cruel, seu cabelo era comprido, esticado e castanho, em vez de vermelho.**

Um sorriso de canto apareceu nos lábios de Reyna quando pensava no começo do outro capitulo, quando Jackson havia falado ser capaz de lançar Nancy Bobofit a metros de distancia. Bem... parecia que ele já não se sentia disposto o bastante quando a adversária era um pouco mais rabugenta.

**Continuei andando, tentando ficar longe dos cascos de Quíron.**

– **Ainda não vimos os centauros – observei.**

– _Não!_ – O grito de Gwen assustou a todos – Vocês já tem pégasos, o que implica em mais de um, então não venha falar que vocês tem mais de um centauro!

Reyna se limitou a arquear a sobrancelha diante do ataque da garota, mas interiormente concordando com ela.

– Centauros são um povo bárbaro sua idiota, esse Quiron só está lá porque é civilizado – Rosnou Octavian, sem delicadeza nenhuma.

Gwen lançou um olhar frio para o garoto e Dakota decidiu voltar a ler antes que ela partisse para cima do loiro.

– **Não – disse Quíron chateado. – Infelizmente, meus parentes são uma gente selvagem e bárbara.**

Gwen, mesmo com o retorno a historia, ainda mantinha o olhar fixo em Octavian e quando viu o garoto dar um sorriso debochado após a explicação de Quiron. Não pode se controlar e iria voar naquele pescoço fino se uma mão grossa não tivesse envolvido seu pulso na intenção de pará-la, mas só conseguindo com que ela desse uma volta, o movimento tão brusco que Gwen não pode evitar tropeçar nos próprios pés e acabar se chocando com Dakota, os dois de volta ao sofá, mas com ela em cima do peito do garoto.

Um silencio tenso se instalou na sala. Octavian não sabia se aumentava o sorriso por aquela garota estúpida estar numa situação constrangedora na frente dos pretores, que agora a encaravam; ou se trocava o sorriso por uma careta ao constatar que ela tentara o atacar.

O impacto tinha lançado os cabelos na frente de seus olhos e Gwen os com uma mão retirou para poder ver a situação. Quando percebeu sua posição sua boca escancarou e seus olhos arregalados dispararam para o rosto amedrontado de Dakota, que pelo olhar sabia que levaria uma bela bronca. Mas isso não aconteceu. Tudo o que Gwen fez foi continuar a olhá-lo chocada, até a situação se tornou constrangedora demais para os outros a sua volta.

Foi Jason quem pigarreou, mas quando os dois se voltaram para ele seu rosto não demonstrava desconforto com o que via, na verdade Jason parecia irritado.

– Essa cena foi ridícula. Já mandei você controlar essa boca Octavian, se eu ouvir mais um insulto seu para qualquer pessoa nessa sala, mesmo que seja a enviada de Apolo, você será retirado da sala e mandado de volta a Nova Roma – O rosto de Octavian mudou para uma careta indignada, mas Jason não deu atenção a ele, se voltando á Gwen e Dakota – E você Gwendolyn, aprenda a se controlar. Não é só porque o Octavian está agindo feito uma besta que você pode partir pra agressão.

Apesar de ser uma represaria para Gwen, Jason mais insultou Octavian do qualquer outra coisa.

Esse fato não passou batido por nenhum na sala, que por respeito tentaram não demonstrar diversão com o insulto. Até mesmo Reyna teve que abafar sua risada com uma tosse.

Só três pessoas que não sorriam. Octavian – chocado que estivessem desrespeitando e caçoando dele –, Dakota – ainda pensando nos tapas que ganharia de Gwen e aturdido demais por ainda não terem sidos desferidos – e Gwen – que por alguma razão ainda estava imóvel sob Dakota.

Jason teve que pigarrear novamente, dessa vez mostrando certo desconforto.

– Agora é serio, sai de cima dele.

Finamente acordando, Gwen apoiou as mãos no peito de Dakota – o que faz o garoto ficar tenso –, pegando apoio para se jogar/rolar de para seu antigo lugar. Já Dakota procurou o livro freneticamente, praticamente se desmanchando de alivio quando o viu jogado aos seus pés; pegou ele de qualquer jeito e apressadamente voltou a ler:

**Você pode encontrá-los no mato ou em eventos desportivos importantes. Mas não verá nenhum aqui.**

– **Você disse que seu nome é Quíron. Você é mesmo...**

**Ele sorriu para mim.**

– **O Quíron das histórias? Instrutor de Hércules e tudo aquilo?**

Rachel mordeu levemente os lábios. Antes de saber dos romanos sempre pensou que Hercules fosse um semideus grego, afinal, toda historia ou até mesmo filme que via dele contava que ele era filho de Zeus, mas ela nunca deixou de notar que os campistas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue sempre se referiam a ele como Heracles. Tentando chegar á solução mais obvia, supôs que Hercules realmente fosse um semideus grego, mas quando os romanos tiveram sua ascensão eles iriam querer contar as historias sobre o semideus mais poderoso até então, mas não gostariam de associá-lo aos gregos, por isso foi bem mais pratico traduzir o nome Heracles para o latim, nome que ficou muito mais famoso que o verdadeiro.

Ela nem ligou se sua suposição fosse certa ou errada, o tópico Hercules/Heracles não era algo que faria diferença em sua vida.

**Sim, Percy, eu sou.**

– **Mas você não devia estar morto?**

Reyna conteve o comentário irritado quando se lembrou que Percy não sabia sobre seu parentesco divino, por isso nunca se importou com as historias mitológicas.

**Quíron fez uma pausa, como se a pergunta o intrigasse.**

– **Honestamente, não sei nada sobre devia. A verdade é que eu não posso estar morto. Entenda, há muitas eras os deuses concederam meu desejo. Pude continuar o trabalho que adorava. Pude ser um mestre de heróis enquanto a humanidade precisasse de mim. Ganhei muito com aquele desejo... e renunciei a muito. Mais ainda estou aqui, portanto só posso presumir que ainda sou necessário.**

**Pensei sobre ser um professor de três mil anos. Isso não estaria na minha lista das Dez Coisas Mais Desejadas.**

– **Isso nunca fica chato?**

– Eu não me vejo cansando de fazer algo que goste – Frank deu de ombros, mas então franziu o cenho – Mas também não sei se fazer aquilo por séculos não tiraria a graça da coisa.

– Acabar com a graça? – Dakota riu brilhantemente, forçando o incidente anterior para o fundo de sua mente – Cara, imagina... Você treinar heróis, ganhar mérito pela fama deles. Ou seja, incrível.

– **Não, não – disse ele. – Horrivelmente deprimente às vezes, mas nunca chato.**

– **Por que deprimente?**

Hazel pareceu entender imediatamente o assunto, assim como Reyna, mas apenas a pretora decidiu se manifestar.

– Quiron pode ser imortal, mas isso não quer dizer que seus aprendizes também são. Nem imagino o que deve ser ter todos os que você conhece morrendo enquanto você continua vivo, só vendo a mesma coisa se repetir de novo e de novo...

Hazel passou a de leve a língua pelos lábios, de repente secos. Não podia dizer que entendia perfeitamente o que Quiron sentia, sendo que nunca realmente viveu para ver as pessoas que amava viverem suas vidas, mas sabia como era ruim estar viva enquanto todos os que amava não estavam. Sua mãe... Sammy. Moveu bruscamente os olhos para o teto, rezando para que se sua cabeça estivesse inclinada as pequenas lagrimas voltassem para dentro.

Não foi o que aconteceu, mas pelo menos a claridade da lâmpada ajudou, uma vez que nem mesmo Frank que estava ao seu lado notou sua breve recaída.

**Quíron pareceu ficar com alguma deficiência auditiva de novo.**

– **Ah, olhe – disse ele. – Annabeth está esperando por nós.**

**A menina loira que eu conhecera na Casa Grande estava lendo um livro na frente do último chalé da esquerda, o número 11.**

**Quando nos aproximamos, ela olhou para mim com um ar crítico, como se ainda estivesse pensando em como eu babava.**

A ação que se seguiu deixou Reyna perplexa. Seus lábios se curvaram involuntariamente para os lados, a única coisa impedindo de seus lábios formarem um sorriso grande foram seus dentes que cravaram-se com força na carne suave do lábio inferior . A dor fez o sorriso morrer e uma careta tomar conta de sua face.

Iria realmente rir sobre algo que Percy Jackson disse relacionado a Annabeth?

**Tentei ver o que ela estava lendo, mas não consegui distinguir o título. Achei que fosse minha dislexia em ação. Então me dei conta de que o título não era sequer em inglês. As letras pareciam grego para mim. Quer dizer, literalmente grego.**

– Será que... uma vez que eles são gregos eles conseguem ler grego com facilidade, igual a nós com o latim? – Questionou Frank.

– Deve ser – Reyna deu de ombros – Afinal, eles tem sangue grego em suas veias.

**Havia figuras de templos e estátuas e diferentes tipos de colunas, como em um livro de arquitetura.**

Não demorou muito para Jason estalar os dedos, uma expressão satisfeita iluminando suas feições.

– Atena – Exclamou – Annabeth só pode ser filha dela.

– **Annabeth – disse Quíron – eu tenho aula de arco-e-flecha para mestres ao meio-dia. Você cuidaria de Percy a partir daqui?**

– **Sim, senhor.**

– **Chalé 11 – disse Quíron para mim, fazendo um gesto em direção à porta. – Sinta-se em casa.**

**Entre todos os chalés, o 11 era o que mais parecia um velho chalé comum de acampamento de verão, com ênfase no velho. A soleira estava desgastada, a pintura marrom, descascando. Acima do vão da porta havia um daqueles símbolos de médico, um bastão alado com duas serpentes enroscadas nele. Como é mesmo que chamavam aquilo? Um caduceu.**

Os pretores trocaram entre si olhares confusos. Por que Percy estava sendo mandado ao chalé de Hermes?

A pergunta muda fez com que pensassem na possibilidade de não haver um lugar certo para os filhos não reclamados. Mas tal teoria sendo desprezada imediatamente.

**Dentro, estava abarrotado de gente, meninos e meninas, em muito maior número que os beliches. Sacos de dormir estavam espalhados por todo piso. Parecia um ginásio onde a Cruz Vermelha estabelecera um centro de refugiados.**

**Quíron não entrou. A porta era muito baixa para ele. Mas quando os campistas o viram, todos se puseram em pé e fizeram uma reverência respeitosa.**

Octavian batucou um dedo sob o queixo, uma falsa expressão de surpresa em seu rosto.

– Oh! Então eles conhecem aquilo chamado respeito... Estou verdadeiramente surpreso!

Seus colegas nem se deram ao trabalho de lançar um olhar, mas Rachel não pode evitar olhá-lo com leve choque. Octavian era uma das maiores provas de como os romanos detestavam os gregos; embora ela duvidasse com todas suas forças que ele compreendesse verdadeiramente a razão para a emoção.

– **Então tudo bem – disse Quíron. – Boa sorte, Percy. Vejo você no jantar.**

**Ele partiu a galope ruma à linha de arco-e-flecha.**

**Fiquei em pé no vão da porta, olhando para a garotada. Não estavam mais se curvando. Olhavam para mim, medindo-me com os olhos. Conheço essa rotina. Havia passado por ela em muitas escolas.**

Enquanto todos analisavam mais uma semelhança com osgregos– afinal, era normal que os campista medissem os novatos – Reyna se prendia mais a pergunta de como Percy estudou em escolas mortais. Aparentemente os gregos não se importavam com a numerosidade de seu povo, pois se o fizessem estariam buscando semideuses desde bem pequenos e não os deixando a própria sorte por anos, até que quem conseguisse sobreviver fosse encontrado por um sátiro.

– **Tudo bem – instigou Annabeth. – Vá em frente.**

**Então, naturalmente, tropecei ao passar pela porta e fiz um completo papel de bobo. Houve algumas risadinhas dos campistas, mas nenhum deles disse nada.**

Parecia que os romanos sequer se atreviam a respirar. Ali estava à primeira aparição verdadeira de um grupo de gregos, seus maiores inimigos, e eles não iriam deixar escapar nada daquela situação, mesmo que fosse muito desconfortável.

**Annabeth anunciou:**

– **Percy Jackson, apresento-lhe o chalé 11.**

– **Normal ou indeterminado? – perguntou alguém.**

**Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas Annabeth disse:**

– **Indeterminado.**

**Todos gemeram.**

Dakota parou de ler quando viu que todos estavam tão confusos quanto ele. Foi quando Rachel se adiantou:

– É uma coisa do acampamento, o livro vai acabar explicando nos próximos capítulos.

**Um cara que era um pouco mais velho que o restante chegou para frente.**

– **Vamos, vamos, campistas. É para isso que estamos aqui. Bem-vindo, Percy. Você pode ficar com aquele ponto no chão logo ali.**

– Com aquele ponto no chão logo ali? – Reyna repetiu lentamente, como se não acreditasse.

Rachel desviou o olhar quando viu os romanos a olharem estranhamente. Não era como se ela gostasse de como os filhos de Hermes eram tratados antes do trato que Percy fez com Zeus, mas pelo menos agora as coisas tinham melhorado para todos no acampamento.

**O cara tinha cerca de dezenove anos e parecia muito legal.**

_Ele já devia estar na faculdade se fosse aqui, _Reyna pensou, o que a levou a questionar também o que acontecia com os campistas mais velhos do outro acampamento, pois até onde via os gregos não tinham a infraestrutura do povo romano para manter varias pessoas por tanto tempo. Ela sabia que eles eram trazidos quando seu cheiro ficava forte o bastante para os sátiros os localizassem, e apostava que passavam anos no acampamento treinando, mas... e depois?

**Era alto e musculoso, com cabelo com cor de areia aparado curto e um sorriso amigável. Usava uma camiseta regata laranja, calças cortadas, sandálias e um colar de couro com cinco contas de argila em cores diferentes. A única coisa perturbadora na sua aparência era uma grossa cicatriz branca que corria desde logo abaixo do olho direito até o queixo, como um antigo corte de faca.**

– **Este é Luke – disse Annabeth, e sua voz pareceu mudar um pouco. Dei uma olhada nela e poderia ter jurado que estava ficando vermelha. Ela me viu olhando e sua expressão endureceu de novo. – Ele é seu conselheiro por enquanto.**

Gwen se manifestou pelo primeira vez desde seu acidente com Dakota:

– Ela não é meio nova para curtir um garoto de dezenove anos?

Ninguém a respondeu uma vez que ninguém tinha realmente gostado de outra pessoa... quer dizer, haviam três pessoas, mas elas certamente não estavam indo falar.

– **Por enquanto? – perguntei.**

– **Você é indeterminado – explicou Luke pacientemente. – Eles não sabem em que chalé acomodá-lo, então você está aqui. O chalé 11 recebe todos os recém-chegados, todos os visitantes. Naturalmente Hermes, nosso patrono, é o deus dos viajantes.**

O som de entendimento preencheu a sala por um segundo.

Reyna e Jason como pretores ainda não aprovavam a idéia de tantos campistas amontoados em um só lugar, mas não falaram nada por alguns motivos óbvios. Primeiro que eles não eram gregos para optar como as coisas deveriam ser para aquele povo, e também era certo que Hermes era o deus do viajantes e havia certa lógica em colocar os campistas que só estavam de "passagem" naquele chalé.

**Olhei para o minúsculo espaço de chão que eles me deram. Eu não tinha nada para pôr ali e marcá-lo como meu, nenhuma bagagem, nenhuma roupa, nenhum saco de dormir.**

Dessa vez Reyna cruzou os braços sobre o peito com verdadeira irritação. Eles certamente não iriam deixar um garoto de 12 anos dormir sem nada, não é?

**Apenas o chifre do Minotauro. Pensei em colocá-lo ali, mas então lembrei que Hermes era também o deus dos ladrões.**

**Corri os olhos pelos rostos dos campistas, alguns mal-humorados e desconfiados, outros com um sorriso idiota, alguns me olhando como se esperassem uma oportunidade de limpar os meus bolsos.**

– **Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui? – perguntei.**

– **Boa pergunta – disse Luke. – Até você ser determinado.**

– **Quanto tempo isso vai levar?**

**Todos os campistas riram.**

Os romanos também riram, só que amargamente. Esperar o reconhecimento de um deus podia levar muito, muito tempo**.**

– **Venha – disse Annabeth. – Vou lhe mostrar o pátio de vôlei.**

– **Eu já vi.**

Reyna deu um tapa na própria testa,

– Ai seu idiota, ela esta tentando te fazer parar de pagar mico na frente de todo mundo.

– **Venha.**

**Ela agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou para fora. Pude ouvir o pessoal do chalé dando risadas atrás de mim.**

**Quando estávamos a poucos metros de distancia, Annabeth disse:**

– **Jackson, você precisa fazer melhor do que isso.**

– **O quê?**

**Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou baixinho:**

– **Não posso acreditar que achei que você fosse o cara.**

– **Qual é o seu problema? – Eu agora estava ficando zangado. – Tudo o que sei é que matei um sujeito-touro...**

– **Não fale assim! – disse Annabeth. – Você sabe quantos neste acampamento gostariam de ter tido a sua chance?**

– **De ser mortos?**

– De ter reconhecimento – Frank murmurou.

– **De enfrentar o Minotauro! Para que você acha que nós somos treinados?**

**Eu sacudi a cabeça.**

– **Olhe, se a coisa contra a qual eu lutei era realmente o Minotauro, o mesmo das histórias...**

– **Sim.**

– **Então só existe um.**

– **Sim.**

– **E ele morreu, tipo um zilhão de anos atrás, certo? Teseu o matou no labirinto.**

**Portanto...**

– **Monstros não morrem, Percy. Eles podem ser mortos. Mas eles não morrem.**

– **Ah, obrigado. Agora entendi tudo.**

– **Eles não têm alma, como você e eu. Você pode bani-los por algum tempo, talvez até por todo uma vida, se tiver sorte. Mas eles são forças primitivas. Quíron os chama de arquétipos. No fim, eles se reconstituem.**

Todos franziram os lábios àquelas palavras. Realmente era um saco arriscar sua vida para matar um monstro, sendo que no final ele voltaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

**Pensei na Sra. Dodds.**

– **Você quer dizer que se eu matei um, acidentalmente, com uma espada...**

– **A Fúr... Quer dizer, a sua professora de matemática. Está certo. Ela ainda está lá fora. Você apenas a deixou muito, muito zangada.**

– **Como você sabe da Sra. Dodds?**

– **Você fala dormindo.**

– E aparentemente você o observa dormir – Reyna arqueou a sobrancelha ao dizer as palavras de modo provocativo, fazendo com que seus companheiros rissem.

– **Você quase a chamou de alguma coisa. Uma Fúria? Elas são torturadoras de Hades, certo?**

Enquanto todos voltavam a pensar no fato de Percy ter matado um monstro tão famoso Hazel encolhia os ombros e desviava o olhar a menção da forma grega de seu pai.

**Annabeth olhou nervosamente para o chão, como se esperasse que ele se abrisse e a engolisse.**

– **Você não deve chamá-las pelo nome, mesmo aqui. Se acabamos tendo de falar nelas, nós as chamamos de as Benevolentes.**

– **Puxa, existe alguma coisa que se possa dizer sem que haja trovões?**

_Sim, seja eu._ Jason pensou amargamente.

**Eu soei reclamão, até para mim mesmo, **

Naquele momento Reyna não conseguiu evitar (nem tentou para falar a verdade) um sorriso de canto. Percy Jackson reclamando de si mesmo? Oh, era absolutamente incrível.

**mas naquele momento não me importei. – Por que tenho de ficar no chalé 11, afinal? Por que fica todo mundo amontoado? Há uma porção de beliches vazios logo ali.**

**Apontei para os primeiros chalés e Annabeth empalideceu.**

– **A gente não escolhe simplesmente um chalé, Percy. Depende de quem são seus progenitores. Ou... o seu progenitor.**

**Ela olhou fixamente para mim, esperando que eu entendesse.**

– **Minha mãe é Sally Jackson – disse eu. – Trabalha na doceria da Grande Estação Central. Pelo menos trabalhava.**

– **Sinto muito pela sua mãe, Percy. Mas não é isso que eu quis dizer. Estou falando sobre seu outro progenitor. Seu pai.**

– **Ele está morto. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo.**

Octavian se inclinou para trás incrédulo.

– Esse muleque ainda não entendeu?

**Annabeth suspirou. Era claro que já tivera aquela conversa com outras crianças:**

De repente Reyna sentiu certo incomodo. Se não tinha ficado claro ainda, naquele momento estava claro que Annabeth era algum tipo de guia para os novatos, o que irritou a pretora. Ela era uma romana, mil vezes mais disciplinada que aquela garota e era a outra que conseguia uma função como aquela? O que irritava a Reyna era saber que Annabeth, com 12 anos, já era considerada capaz de fazer algo que na opinião da pretora era uma função que deveria ser destinada á campistas com mais experiências.

– **Seu pai não está morto, Percy.**

– **Como pode dizer isso? Você o conhece?**

Os romanos endureceram em seus lugares, mas após alguns segundos de silencio Dakota havia voltado à leitura. Rachel sabia o que eles pensavam, que era impossível que o povo grego, ainda mais uma simples garota de 12 anos, tivesse contato com os deuses olimpianos.

É, ela realmente não queria imaginar como eles reagiram ao saber da ida anual dos gregos para o Olimpo.

– **Não, é claro que não.**

– **Então como você pode dizer...**

– **Porque eu conheço você. Você não estaria aqui se não fosse um de nós.**

– **Você não sabe nada a meu respeito.**

– **Não? – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Aposto que você ficou passando de escola em escola. Aposto que foi expulso de uma porção delas.**

Octavian cruzou os braços, apostando que aquele era um típico comportamento grego.

_Esses graecus irresponsáveis._

– **Como...**

– **Teve diagnóstico de dislexia. Provavelmente transtorno do déficit de atenção também.**

**Tentei engolir meu constrangimento.**

– **O que isso tem a ver?**

– **Tudo junto, é quase um sinal certo. As letras flutuam para fora da página quando você lê, certo? Isso é porque a sua mente está fisicamente programada para o grego antigo.**

Os romanos assentiram para a explicação da garota, mas corrigiam em suas mentes a parte da língua.

**E o transtorno do déficit de atenção... você é impulsivo, não consegue ficar quieto na classe. Isso são os seus reflexos de campo de batalha. Numa luta real, eles o manterão vivo. Quanto aos problemas de atenção, isso é porque enxerga demais, Percy, e não de menos. Seus sentidos são mais aprimorados que os de um mortal comum. É claro que os professores querem que você seja medicado. Eles são em maioria monstros. Não querem que você os veja como são.**

– Mas é muito perigoso – Gwen exclamou – Quer dizer, se os monstros se disfarçam de pessoas que deveriam ser confiáveis... eles não estão seguros em nenhum lugar do mundo mortal.

Enquanto todos absorviam suas palavras, tentando inutilmente não pensar nas pessoas que não tinham sorte de chegar ao acampamento grego, Octavian fechava os punhos de irritação; ver seus colegas pensando nas palavras de Gwen o fez perder o controle.

– E quem se importa? – explodiu – São gregos! Quanto menos deles haverem, melhor será para gente.

O semblante de Reyna endureceu ao ouvi-lo. Podia não ser fã dos gregos, mas as palavras de Octavian eram um absurdo aos seus ouvidos.

– Ainda são pessoas – Retrucou friamente – e ainda não sabem do nosso mundo, então tecnicamente não podem ser considerados como gregos.

– Mas o sangue que corre em suas veias é! – a face de Octavian ia se avermelhando conforme sua raiva aumentava – Me perece muito que está defendend...

– Por Jupiter! – Jason agarrou os próprios cabelos – Você está me dando enxaqueca, e nunca tenho enxaqueca. Trate de permanecer calado e, principalmente, calmo, ou se não serei obrigado a te mandar sair dos aposentos!

Um olhar de Octavian sob o filho de Jupiter foi o suficiente para que Octavian se cala-se.

– **Você parece... você passou pelas mesmas coisas?**

– **A maioria das crianças daqui passou. Se você não fosse um de nós, não poderia ter sobrevivido ao Minotauro, e muito menos à ambrosia e ao néctar.**

– **Ambrosia e néctar.**

– **A comida e a bebida que estávamos dando a você para curá-lo. Aquilo teria matado um garoto normal. Teria transformado seu sangue em fogo e seus ossos em areia e você estaria morto. Encare os fatos. Você é um meio-sangue.**

**Um meio-sangue.**

**Minha cabeça estava girando com tantas perguntas que eu não sabia por onde começar.**

Para os romanos era difícil imaginar a confusão de Percy pois eles, em sua maioria, ou nasciam no Acampamento Jupiter, ou era trazido para lá muito cedo então desde pequenos se acostumaram a idéia de que existiam um mundo escondido da realidade dos mortais.

– **Ora, ora! Um novato!**

**Eu dei uma olhada. A menina grandalhona do chalé feio e vermelho vinha andando lentamente em nossa direção. Havia três outras meninas atrás dela, todas grandes, feias e de aparência malvada como ela, todas usando casacos camuflados.**

Frank fez um ruído no fundo da garganta. Sabia como os filhos do deus da guerra poderiam ser implicantes.

– **Clarisse – suspirou Annabeth –, por que você não vai polir sua lança ou coisa assim?**

– **Claro, Srta. Princesa – disse a grandalhona. – Para poder atravessar você com ela na sexta-feira à noite.**

– **Erre es korakas! – disse Annabeth, o que eu de algum modo entendi que era "Vá para os corvos!"em grego, embora tivesse a sensação de que devia ser uma praga pior do que parecia. – Você não tem chance.**

– **Vamos transformá-la em pó – disse Clarisse, mas seu olho se crispou. Talvez ela não tivesse certeza de poder cumprir a ameaça.**

Rachel se irritou quando viu os romanos arquearem as sobrancelhas.

– Annabeth é filha de Atena, que na forma grega é a deusa da sabedoria. Ou seja, é bem difícil ela perder.

**Voltou-se para mim. – Quem é esse nanico?**

Hazel balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Valentões que nem essa Clarisse sempre iam contra quem não podia se defender.

– **Percy Jackson – disse Annabeth –, esta é Clarisse, filha de Ares.**

**Eu pisquei.**

– **Tipo... o deus da guerra?**

**Clarisse sorriu desdenhosa.**

– **Você tem algum problema com isso?**

– Por que ele teria algum problema com isso? – Dakota perguntou confuso.

Todos os ignoraram.

– **Não – disse eu, recobrando minha presença de espírito. – Isso explica o mau cheiro.**

**Clarisse rosnou.**

– **Nós temos uma cerimônia de iniciação para novatos, Persiana.**

– **Percy.**

– **Seja o que for. Venha, vou lhe mostrar.**

– **Clarisse... – Annabeth tentou dizer.**

– **Fique fora disso, espertinha.**

**Annabeth pareceu ofendida, mas ficou de fora, e eu realmente não queria a ajuda dela.**

**Eu era o novato. Tinha de construir minha própria reputação.**

Reyna revirou os olhos.

**Entreguei a Annabeth meu chifre de minotauro e me preparei para a luta, mas antes que eu percebesse Clarisse tinha me segurado pelo pescoço e me arrastava na direção de um edifício de blocos de concreto que percebi imediatamente que era o banheiro.**

Octavian cruzou os braços sob o peito, se acomodando confortavelmente contra o assento. A única coisa melhor do ver Jackson apanhando de uma garota, seria ver ele apanhando de um romano, mas o simples pensamento de os dois grupos se encontrando lhe causava uma repulsa imediata.

**Eu chutava e dava murros no ar. Já tinha estado em muitas brigas antes, mas aquela Clarisse grandalhona tinha mãos de ferro. Arrastou-me para dentro do banheiro das meninas. Havia uma fileira de vasos sanitários de um lado e uma fileira de chuveiros do outro. Cheirava como qualquer banheiro público, e eu estava pensando – tanto quanto podia pensar com Clarisse me arrancando os cabelos – que se aquele lugar pertencia aos deuses, eles deviam poder comprar privadas melhores.**

O sorriso de satisfação no rosto de Octavian só aumentou ao ver seus colegas fazendo caretas de nojo e ao ver que a ruiva metida demonstrava leve vergonha do comentário.

**As amigas de Clarisse estavam todas rindo, e eu tentava encontrar a força que usara para enfrentar o Minotauro, mas ela simplesmente não estava lá.**

"_É, mas lá foi por causa da sua mãe" _Gwen pensou.

– **Como se ele fosse dos "Três Grandes" – disse Clarisse, me empurrando em direção a um dos vasos. – Certo. O Minotauro provavelmente caiu na risada, de tão bobo que ele parecia.**

Jason sentiu-se paralisar instantaneamente. Eles realmente achavam que o Percy poderia ser filho de um dos Grandes?

Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Hazel, ambos com expressões hesitantes.

**As amigas abafaram o riso.**

**Annabeth ficou no canto, observando através dos dedos.**

– Não se mete, mas também não abandona – Dakota levantou o polegar com os outros dedos curvados sob a palma – Bom, garota.

**Clarisse me forçou sobre os joelhos e começou a empurrar minha cabeça para dentro do vaso sanitário, que fedia a canos enferrujados e, bem, ao que vai para dentro de vasos sanitários. Fiz esforço para manter a cabeça erguida. Estava olhando para a água imunda e pensando: eu não vou enfiar a cabeça naquilo. Não vou.**

Gwen torceu os lábios.

– Aprecio sua resistência, mas não é algo que um garoto como você possa lutar contra.

– Um garoto como você? – Dakota perguntou – Mas ele ganhou do Minotauro!

– Valentões são diferentes de monstros – arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio, o qual Dakota preferiu não aceitar.

**Então algo aconteceu. Senti uma pressão violenta na boca do estômago. Ouvi os encanamentos roncando, os canos estremeceram. A mão de Clarisse no meu cabelo afrouxou. A água pulou para fora do vaso, formando um arco por cima da minha cabeça, e em seguida me vi estatelado sobre os ladrilhos do piso do banheiro com Clarisse berrando atrás de mim.**

Dakota arriscou um olhar para Gwen, a garota parecia muito chocada, igual ao resto dos romanos.

Jason tinha se inclinado, seus cotovelos apoiados em seus joelhos e seu semblante pensativo. Reyna esfregava inconscientemente a mão sobre seu pulso, também perdida em pensamentos.

**Eu me virei bem no momento em que a água explodiu para fora do vaso outra vez, atingindo Clarisse bem no rosto com tanta força que a fez cair de traseiro no chão. A água continuou jorrando em cima dela como o jato de uma mangueira de incêndio, empurrando-a para trás, para dentro de um boxe de chuveiro.**

**Ela se debateu, esbaforida, e as amigas começaram a ir em sua direção. Mas então os outros vasos também explodiram, e mais seis jorros de água de privada as empurravam de volta. Os chuveiros também entraram em ação e, em conjunto, todos os dispositivos lançaram as meninas camufladas para fora do banheiro, fazendo-as rodopiar como pedaços de lixo sendo removidos com jatos d'água.**

**Assim que elas foram postas porta afora, sentia a pressão nas minhas entranhas se aliviar, e a água parou de jorrar tão depressa quanto começara.**

**O banheiro inteiro estava inundado. Annabeth não tinha sido poupada. Estava toda molhada e pingando, mas não fora empurrada para fora. Estava de pé exatamente no mesmo lugar me olhando em estado de choque.**

**Olhei para baixo e me dei conta de que estava sentado no único ponto seco em todo o recinto. Havia um círculo de piso seco em volta de mim. Não havia nem uma gota d'água nas minhas roupas. Nada.**

Jason não agüentou mais, suas pernas já o guiavam para fora da poltrona antes mesmo de se dar conta do que estava fazendo. Sua mão adentrou inconscientemente adentro em seu cabelo, bagunçando distraidamente.

Seu olhar se levantou bruscamente para o alto quanto notou o silencio que recaia sobre a sala. Todos o encaravam, a maioria tensa por sua inquietação.

– Continue Dakota – ordenhou calmamente, apoiando as mãos na parte de trás da poltrona de Frank.

Dakota assentiu brevemente uma vez, pigarreando antes de retomar de onde pararam:

**Levantei com as pernas trêmulas.**

**Annabeth disse:**

– **Como você...**

– **Eu não sei.**

**Caminhamos até a porta. Do lado de fora, Clarisse e as amigas estavam paradas na lama e um bando de outros campistas se reunira em volta para olhar, perplexos. O cabelo de Clarisse estava colado no rosto. O casaco camuflado estava encharcado e ela cheirava a esgoto. Ela me lançou um olhar de ódio absoluto.**

– **Você está morto, novato. Está totalmente morto.**

**Talvez eu devesse ter deixado pra lá, mas disse:**

– **Quer gargarejar com água da privada de novo, Clarisse? Cale essa boca.**

**As amigas tiveram de segurá-la. Arrastaram-na para o chalé 5, enquanto os outros campistas abriam caminho para evitar seus membros que esperneavam.**

**Annabeth olhou para mim. Eu não sabia dizer se ela estava apenas enjoada ou zangada comigo por encharcá-la.**

– **O que foi? – perguntei. – O que está pensando?**

– **Estou pensando – disse ela – que quero você no meu time para capturar a bandeira.**

Dessa vez não houve uma confusão após o fim do capitulo, todos apenas ficaram em silencio esperando que seus pretores se pronunciassem. Ou melhor, que Jason se pronunciasse.

– Jason? – Reyna chamou suavemente quando o silencio se estendeu.

O chamado pareceu surtir efeito. Jason se afastou da poltrona de Frank, onde tinha ficado apoiado durantes as ultimas frases do capitulo, e entrou novamente dentro do circulo de poltronas até parar em frente a Dakota.

Os olhos mel do garoto encontraram os azuis gelo do pretor por breves segundos antes de Jason estender a mão para o livro. Dakota entregou sem questionar.

Jason fechou o livro cuidadosamente, para então olhar seus colegas.

– Levantem-se – falou – Está na hora de irmos á Nova Roma.

* * *

**Qualquer erro me avisem que eu venho corrigir.**

**Agora, repetindo... QUERO MUITOS COMENTARIOS HEEIN, TEM QUASE 10.000 PALAVRAS NESSA JOÇA! Bjos, pra voces seus lindos ;D **


End file.
